Guerres et confidences
by caro37100
Summary: Hermione est Auror, pour ce metier il y a certaines obligations, comme aller voir un psychomage pour les missions pouvant porter atteinte à son bien être. Hermione n'est pas contre, mais comment va t'elle réagir quand elle apprendra que sa psychomage habituelle est remplacée par son pire ennemi ?
1. Adrenaline

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, bon, bah, voilà, je me lance. Une idée qui m'est venue un soir, et que je vais transformer en mini-fiction._

_Merci à __**Sophinette73**__ qui a corrigé ce chapitre._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira…_

_**Disclaimer **__: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. ROWLING, bien sûr, sauf l'intrigue, qui est de moi =)_

*0*

Je tenais une petite fille par la main. Je ne la connaissais pas, je savais seulement qu'elle s'appelait Sarah et devait avoir entre 4 et 5 ans. On attendait, toutes les deux, dans le hall de l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste. La nuit allait être longue…

**** quelques heures plus tôt****

Je venais de recevoir une missive de mon supérieur m'indiquant des plaintes régulières contre un certain Monsieur Willy et sa famille. La routine… Etant Auror, j'avais pour mission de protéger les habitants, ainsi que de régler les conflits les plus banals. Après la guerre contre Voldemort, les Aurors s'étaient vus attribuer d'autres missions… Certaines d'entre elles viraient au cauchemar.

Lorsque j'ai vu l'ordre de Marcus Donahue, je ne me suis pas posé de questions, la routine…

Cela arrivait souvent : conflits, bagarres, abus sexuels, suicides, meurtres, tortures… Je relus la missive pour avoir toutes les informations nécessaires.

_Hermione,_

_Après plusieurs plaintes du voisinage contre les Willy, dont tu as pris connaissance, je te demande d'aller faire un tour à leur adresse. En effet, les voisins se plaignent du tapage produit par le couple Willy, et depuis peu de temps, les crises augmentent._

_Fais-toi accompagner, simple sécurité…_

_Marcus Donahue_

_P.S. : J'attends toujours ton rapport de mission sur les voleurs de sorts._

Je soupirai. J'adorais mon métier, mais le côté paperasse m'épuisait. On frappa à la porte de mon bureau.

« Entrez ! », m'écriai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun, aux yeux sombres. Il était assez jeune et plutôt charmant.

« Salut Hermione, je viens à ton secours, pour l'affaire Willy. » Il me souriait, comme d'habitude.

« Salut Liam. J'arrive tout de suite. Le temps de finir mon rapport, j'en ai pour cinq petites minutes. » Je n'avais relevé la tête que pour le saluer.

« Ok, pas de souci, je t'attends dehors. » Il ferma la porte après avoir aperçu mon hochement de tête.

Je soupirai à nouveau j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

*0*

On se trouvait devant la maison des Willy. Elle avait un aspect plutôt chic, et le jardin était très bien entretenu. Malgré l'apparence rassurante de la maison, je ne me sentais pas à mon aise. J'étais contente que Liam soit à mes côtés. Nous regardions la maison, un peu sceptiques. C'était un quartier tranquille, ici c'était bien le dernier endroit où j'aurais pensé effectuer une mission.

Liam siffla.

« Plutôt chic, la baraque. », dit-il. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois payé pour faire des commentaires sur les maisons, non ? », m'exclamai-je

« Et ben dis donc, ta bonne humeur fait peur, Miss Granger », rit-il.

« Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Liam. Finissons-en au plus vite, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. », dis-je en m'avançant vers la maison.

Plus j'avançais vers la maison, plus je me sentais oppressée. Et son allure chic disparaissait pour devenir plus glauque, plus sombre… L'allée qui menait à l'entrée était tellement impeccable que c'en était perturbant. Plus j'avançais, plus les battements de mon cœur étaient précipités. Je vis Liam passer par l'arrière de la maison. Encore une fois, je me tapais le sale boulot. J'arrivai devant la porte d'entrée après avoir monté quelques marches. Je toquai. Derrière la porte, j'entendis quelque chose se briser. Je sortis ma baguette. La porte restait obstinément fermée. Cela ne me rassura pas du tout, bien au contraire.

« Ouvrez ! Ici Hermione Granger. Je suis Auror. »

Je savais déjà que la porte resterait fermée. Pourtant, il y avait de la lumière. Je fronçai les sourcils. S'il n'y avait que ça, je défoncerais la porte. Après avoir attendu deux minutes, en sentant mon impatience monter à son paroxysme, j'entrai en action.

« Ouvrez, ou j'entre de force ! ». Toujours rien. Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Confringo ! », m'exclamai-je. La porte ne mit pas longtemps à exploser en mille morceaux.

En entrant, je remarquai que la maison était plutôt spacieuse. Le hall d'entrée était décoré d'une table carrée avec un vase de fleurs dessus. Le hall était la seule pièce éclairée. La noirceur du couloir s'étendant en face de moi ne me rassura guère. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et serrai ma baguette encore plus fort. Le couloir était long il donnait accès à différentes pièces de la maison. Sur le mur, plusieurs photos étaient présentes. Je continuai mon cheminement jusqu'à rencontrer une porte entrouverte où un faisceau de lumière filtrait. Une panique sourde, au fond de mes entrailles, m'enserra l'estomac. Que découvrirai-je, derrière cette porte ? Ça sentait mauvais pour moi. Mon instinct me hurlait de faire demi-tour. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis souvenue du pressentiment que j'avais ressenti, plus tôt dans la soirée. Je respirai un bon coup et ouvris la porte doucement. Ce que je vis me pétrifia.

La cuisine était grande et la peinture était jaune. En pleine journée, ça devait être une salle illuminée par le soleil. Aujourd'hui, c'était la salle des horreurs.

Un corps gisait au sol. Une femme. Elle baignait dans son sang. Le corps était sur le dos. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir la blessure du cadavre : une entaille profonde dans l'abdomen, sur toute la largeur du ventre. Sa mort avait dû être douloureuse. Elle avait dû voir son sang s'écouler lentement hors d'elle et ressentir le manque d'air, qui devenait de plus en plus présent à chaque seconde.

Je m'approchai du corps sans vie. J'avais l'habitude de marcher dans du sang, cette substance poisseuse, mais qui est la définition même de la vie.

Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces situations. Cinq ans que la guerre était terminée cinq ans que je faisais ce métier cinq ans que je me demandais pourquoi je faisais ce métier. Parce que, sur tous les membres du Trio d'Or, j'ai été la seule à accepter ce job.

Harry était Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à Poudlard, et Ron s'était lancé dans le Quidditch. Poudlard me manquait… Je recommençais à penser, il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne.

Je me suis accroupie à côté du cadavre, observant ses yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient ouverts et regardaient dans une direction bien particulière. Je suivis le regard et m'aperçus que, sous la table de la cuisine, traînait une gamine. Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait tout vu de la scène morbide qui s'offrait à nous. Elle était en état de choc.

Liam apparut à ce moment-là, faisant une grimace de dégoût.

« Monsieur Willy est dehors. Il a un couteau à la main et il est dans un état catatonique. »

Je relevai mes yeux de la gamine pour les poser sur lui. Il était maître de lui-même. Aucune crise. Pour cette raison, je l'appréciais vraiment. Je pouvais compter sur lui dans des situations pareilles.

« Tu devrais joindre Marcus. Il va ramener du renfort. Surveille le père, je m'occupe de la gamine. »

Liam ne chercha même pas à discuter. Il envoya un patronus en forme d'oiseau, et retourna dehors.

Je m'approchai de la gamine toujours silencieuse.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis Auror. Je vais m'occuper de toi. » J'essayais d'employer un ton doux et rassurant. Difficile, dans cette situation. Mes mains tremblaient.

Au moment où je prononçai mon nom, elle tiqua. Elle détacha ses yeux du cadavre de sa mère pour m'observer, moi.

«Je m'appelle Sarah.» C'est tout ce qu'elle voulut me dire. Elle se détourna de moi pour retourner à la contemplation de sa mère.

Jugeant qu'elle en avait assez vu, je lui pris la main pour l'emmener loin de ce massacre. Elle me suivit docilement. L'air frais me fit du bien. Les « plop » caractéristiques du transplanage me rassuraient. Des dizaines d'Aurors étaient là, dont Marcus.

Il m'intercepta, regarda la gamine et nos mains liées.

« Tu l'emmènes à Saint Mangouste et tu rentres chez toi. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Je t'offre ta journée de demain. » Je hochai la tête. Je voulais m'esquiver, mais bien sûr, bon chef comme il l'était, il me rappela mes obligations.

« Au fait, n'oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez le psychomage, demain. », me sourit-il.

Je hochai la tête une nouvelle fois et continuai mon chemin. On arriva au bord de la propriété, où je transplanai directement à Saint Mangouste.

*0*

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (yeux larmoyants)._

_Je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes. J'essaye d'en corriger un maximum, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident._

_Je vous dis à très bientôt,_

_Caro_


	2. Retombée

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent._

_Merci à __**Sophinette73**__ pour la correction =)_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Tout appartient à JKR_

*0*

La nuit avait été longue, trop longue. Une fois arrivées à Saint Mangouste, Sarah et moi avions attendu une heure avant que l'enfant soit prise en charge. Elle n'avait eu aucune blessure, mais son état psychologique inquiétait fortement les médicomages. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle m'avait communiqué son prénom, mais je pouvais sentir sa peur. Elle était effrayée. Elle ne m'avait jamais lâché la main. Et je me refusais à la laisser seule. Elle n'avait que moi, pour ce soir du moins. J'étais épuisée. Et je savais déjà que j'allais me prendre un savon par Marcus. Mais il me connaissait, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait me reprocher dans mon travail : mon investissement. Le comportement que j'avais envers Sarah en était la preuve.

Un médicomage est apparu pour prendre Sarah en charge. Il avait une sucette à la main, histoire que l'enfant soit un peu plus en confiance, peut-être…

« Bonjour, Sarah. » Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, lui tendant la sucette. « Je m'appelle Henrik, et je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Je regardais le numéro du médicomage, et la réaction de la fillette. Elle détourna le regard d'Henrik pour me regarder. Pour la rassurer, je lui souris.

« Ce monsieur est un médicomage. Et il va regarder si tu n'as pas de blessures. » Elle me serrait plus fort la main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serai pas loin, mais j'ai quelques documents à remplir, d'accord ? »

Sarah abdiqua. Je ne pus me retenir de lui faire un bisou sur le front. Je n'étais pas autorisée à entrer dans la pièce, n'étant pas une personne de sa famille, ni sa tutrice légale. Je la regardai s'éloigner à regret. Je connaissais Henrik depuis quelque temps, et il s'avérait qu'il était un médicomage hors pair. J'avais une totale confiance en lui.

Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil du service de psychiatrie. Il fallait que je complète la décharge pour Sarah. Encore de la paperasse... Je me retins de soupirer.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?! » Ça, c'était Marcus. Mon savon était plus tôt que prévu. Là, je ne me retins pas pour râler. Je me retournai pour le regarder. L'hôtesse d'accueil avait disparu.

« Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Hermione. Je t'avais ordonné de rentrer chez toi ! », s'écria-t-il en avançant vers moi.

Marcus était un homme très imposant. Il avait des bacchantes qui lui arrivaient à la moitié des joues. Elles lui donnaient un air sévère. De plus, c'était un homme grand. À côté de lui, j'étais haute comme trois pommes à genoux autant dire ridicule. Il avait les cheveux noirs, ce qui lui formait une aura sombre autour du visage. Malgré son apparence peu rassurante, Marcus était comme un père pour moi. Il m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts quand j'étais plus bas que terre. Mon calme m'étonna moi-même.

« Comme tu peux t'en apercevoir, je remplis la décharge pour Sarah. » Je n'étais pas décidée à me démonter, pas ce soir, parce que Sarah avait besoin de moi. Je soutenais le regard de Marcus, pour elle. Je devais afficher de la détermination sur mon visage, car Marcus souffla. Ça n'était pas son habitude de montrer son agacement, contrairement à moi.

« Hermione.» Il me prit le visage en coupe. « Il est deux heures du matin, rentre chez toi, je veillerai sur la gamine. » Il m'embrassa le front et enleva ses mains de mon visage.

« S'il te plaît Marcus, ne me demande pas ça. Je veux rester auprès d'elle. Si je rentre maintenant, je ne pourrai pas dormir, tu le sais ça pourtant. » Je le suppliais des yeux.

« Je le sais, Hermione. Mais je te vois dépérir jour après jour. Tu aides les gens, mais qui te sauve en retour ? » Il s'inquiétait pour moi et je ne pouvais le blâmer. Moi-même, je savais que je coulais. Je connaissais la douleur. La mort, je la côtoyais trop souvent pour que ça ne m'atteigne pas. Mes séances de thérapie étaient un soulagement, dans mon métier.

Je pouvais me confier, baisser ma garde et vider mon sac. Ça me soulageait, m'apportait du réconfort dans les moments les plus noirs. Ma psychomage était Emilie Balsey. Elle connaissait toutes les épreuves que j'avais traversées par le passé, toutes mes peurs.

Je la voyais une fois par semaine, parfois plus, c'était selon mes besoins. Elle était engagée par le Ministère de la magie pour nous apporter soutien et réconfort lors de nos coups durs. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec notre Premier Ministre. Son idée était plutôt intelligente.

« Voilà que tu te remets à divaguer ! » C'était Marcus. « Dis, si tu restais avec moi, le temps que le médicomage revienne… Tu ne veux pas savoir les nouvelles sur les Willy ? » Je relevai la tête. Depuis quand je ne le questionnais plus sur les affaires en cours ? « Viens, allons-nous asseoir, j'ai pas mal de choses à t'apprendre. » Il nous emmena dans la salle d'attente que j'avais quittée quelque temps plus tôt.

« Tout d'abord, les Willy sont des gens respectables, du moins ils l'étaient. » Marcus décida de s'assoir juste à côté de moi. « Matthew Willy était comptable dans une société de renommée. Sa femme, Bethany Willy, était maîtresse d'école. Leur fille, Sarah, a quatre ans. »

Quelque chose clochait. Leurs professions étaient tout à fait respectables. C'était des gens simples, des citoyens modèles. Rien que l'état impeccable de la maison prouvait qu'on ne pouvait rien leur reprocher. Alors, pourquoi ? À moins que ça ne soit qu'une image qu'ils voulaient se donner.

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi un tel comportement ? » Ce n'était pas logique. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, une idée se présenta à moi : sauf si une autre personne était impliquée. Je devinais le sourire de Marcus. « Laisse-moi deviner, un adultère ? » L'expérience m'avait appris que les gens pouvaient réagir de façon excessive.

« Ton intelligence m'étonnera toujours. Liam a questionné le père, après ton départ. Tu te rappelles, il était en état de choc. » J'acquiesçai. « Figure-toi qu'il a réussi à lui délier la langue. Matthew Willy a avoué. Sa femme lui a appris une nouvelle qui ne lui a pas plu : sa grossesse. Il s'avère que Matthew n'avait pas touché sa femme depuis plus de six mois. » J'en avais vu de toutes les couleurs, dans ce métier, plus rien ne m'étonnait.

« Ce qui explique l'entaille sur le cadavre. », dis-je, lasse. « Il n'a pas assumé l'infidélité de sa femme, il lui a fait payer en l'éventrant. Il savait qu'elle perdrait son bébé. Il n'a pas réalisé qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'il perde Bethany. Une histoire qu'on a déjà vu Marcus, rien d'étonnant ni de nouveau là-dedans. Les gens sont fous…

- Te voilà bien pessimiste, Hermione. Tu es la première à leur donner le bénéfice du doute, d'habitude.

- On les a sauvés, Marcus. Combien de membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix se sont sacrifiés pour avoir un monde meilleur ? Et voilà comment on les remercie : en tuant son prochain. Quel beau monde nous faisons là ! Au moins, au temps de Voldemort, je savais pourquoi je me battais. Pour un monde libre. Certes, il est libre maintenant, mais il est atteint par la folie. Rien n'a changé, il y a toujours le Mal. Il est toujours là, plus perfide, plus malin, plus menaçant. La douleur, la souffrance, la destruction, elles existeront encore, quoi qu'on fasse. Et nous, on n'est que des spectateurs Marcus, on est juste là pour décorer, on est juste employé pour dire « ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ». Ouais, magnifique monde… Nous, on se tue au travail, et on a quoi, à l'arrivée ? Toujours plus de sang et de morts. »

Henrik apparut à ce moment-là, m'épargnant les remontrances de Marcus. Parce qu'il savait que quand j'avais ce genre de discours, il fallait qu'il me gifle. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles. Il avait raison, ça ne me ressemblait absolument pas. J'étais la première à accorder une deuxième chance aux gens, à leur accorder le bénéfice du doute. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que j'avais changé d'idéaux. Je m'étais perdue en route. Depuis combien de temps ? Aucune idée.

« Sarah va bien. Elle s'est endormie. Je lui ai donné une potion sans rêve. » Henrik avait l'air fatigué. Il devait enchaîner les gardes non-stop. J'avais pitié de lui.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Hermione, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. » Je le regardai. On voyait qu'il s'était pas vu dans un miroir, lui.

« Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? » J'ignorai le froncement de sourcils de Marcus. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec mon idée. Henrik hocha simplement la tête pour me donner son accord. Bien sûr, je n'avais droit qu'à cinq minutes.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de la fillette, Marcus sur les talons. Une fois que j'eus franchi la porte, le bien-être de Sarah me sauta aux yeux. Elle était pelotonnée dans sa couette. Je ne me retins pas de lui caresser la joue, une fois proche d'elle, ce qui la réveilla. Marcus était en retrait.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que je vais revoir mon papa ? » Elle était dans un état comateux dû à la potion. Un coup d'œil vers mon chef me donna la réponse.

« Sarah, ton papa, euh… » Pourquoi j'étais si hésitante ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'annonçais des mauvaises nouvelles. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Je lui devais la vérité. Je pris une chaise et m'assis en lui saisissant la main. « Ecoute Sarah, ton papa ne va pas revenir tout de suite. Ce qu'il a fait à ta maman, c'est mal, et il doit être puni pour ça.

- Oui, mais moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » Sa question me pinça le cœur. Oui, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Sûrement une môme de plus dans un foyer.

« Tu seras placée dans un établissement où il y aura plein d'autres enfants. Tu verras, tu y seras bien. » Ma voix n'était pas loin de se briser.

« Tu vas me manquer, Hermione. J'espère que tu me rendras visite, de temps en temps. » Elle ferma les yeux juste après. Je me levai pour partir. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front, et lui promis de lui rendre visite dès que je pourrais. En sortant, Marcus me fit un commentaire, que j'avais anticipé.

« Hermione…. » Je le coupais direct. Je ne voulais pas entendre son point de vue, je le connaissais déjà.

« Oui, je sais Marcus ! Je m'investis trop, mais je suis comme ça. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller voir cette gamine dans son futur foyer. » Je m'étais énervée en un rien de temps. Le ton compatissant qu'il essayait de mettre dans ses phrases m'exaspérait. « Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je rentre chez moi. » Et je tournai les talons.

*0*

J'habitais dans la rue Charing Cross Road, c'était la rue du chaudron baveur. Au moins, j'étais près du Chemin de Traverse. Je vivais au troisième étage, et le peu de temps que je passais à parler à mes voisins pouvait me faire dire qu'ils étaient charmants. Mon appartement n'était pas miteux, mais pas luxueux non plus. Enfin, il me plaisait, c'était le principal.

Mon entrée donnait sur un petit débarras où je posais mes chaussures et manteaux. Ensuite, la seconde pièce était un salon des plus banal, où la cuisine était séparée par un bar. Un petit balcon offrait une vue sur le parc Cross Road. En fond du salon, à droite, le couloir donnait sur une chambre d'amis et la mienne, ainsi que la salle de bain et les toilettes. L'appartement pouvait accueillir entre trois et quatre personnes, pour y vivre. Je regardai l'heure sur ma pendule, qui indiquait 3h49. Encore une courte nuit qui m'attendait. Je décidai de manger une pomme, histoire de m'occuper en triant mon courrier. Trop de factures. Finissant ma pomme, je pris ma douche et me mis au lit pour les quatre heures qui me restaient à dormir.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le soleil inondant ma chambre de sa clarté matinale. J'étais en sueur. Les restes de ma soirée d'hier revenaient au grand galop. Je me saisis la tête entre les mains. Le bruit du réveil me fit presque faire une crise cardiaque. Je le remerciai en lui tapant dessus. Je me levai pour prendre ma douche. L'eau froide finit de me réveiller, enlevant la fin des images un peu trop sanglantes. Je restai une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans la douche. Après tout, je n'avais pas faim et je n'en avais que pour dix minutes à pied pour aller voir mon psychomage.

C'est pourquoi, quelque temps après, je me retrouvai devant une pancarte indiquant : « Emilie Balsey, Psychomage ». Je franchis la porte et montai directement au premier étage. Je connaissais ce bâtiment par cœur. Je ne pris même pas la peine de signaler ma présence à la secrétaire, grosse erreur que je regretterais plus tard, parce que si j'avais su, je ne serais certainement pas venue. Le patient me précédant sortit enfin du bureau.

Je me levai pour entrer, comme à mon habitude. Sauf que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Une fois que j'eus franchi la porte, et me fut aperçue de qui était là à la place de ma psychomage, je ne pus me retenir de hurler.

« Toi ? ». Ma séance promettait d'être longue…

*0*

_Voilà pour le chapitre deux. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Caro._


	3. Rencontre

_Voici le chapitre trois... J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous promets tout plein d'étincelles entre nos deux personnages préférés._

_Je vous remercie pour votre soutien =D et merci à **Sophinette73** qui corrige tout ça =)_

_**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son monde magique appartiennent à JKR_

*0*

On se regardait en chiens de faïence. Lui était derrière le bureau de ma psychomage, assit tranquillement. Et moi, j'étais debout, trop ahurie pour bouger. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy faisait dans le bureau d'Emilie ? Et assit sur sa chaise de surcroît ? Je le sentais vraiment très mal. Lui avait l'air totalement détendu, et le petit sourire qu'il affichait en coin ne me rassurait pas du tout. Il me tapait déjà sur le système. Comme je restais debout sans bouger, il se leva de son siège, contourna le bureau pour finir par s'appuyer dessus en croisant les bras. Toujours avec son sourire que je voulais vraiment lui faire ravaler.

« Salut, Granger. » Il avait toujours la même voix traînante, qui lui était propre. Je fermai les yeux. Ma séance de thérapie était fichue. Comment je pouvais me sortir de ce pétrin ? Malefoy, le seul, l'unique, se tenait devant moi. Un démon avec le visage d'un ange. Génial. Merlin en avait après moi. Je ne voulais même pas y aller par quatre chemins pour lui montrer ma bonne humeur.

« Où est ma psychomage, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? » J'avais dit tout ça en le pointant du doigt. Mon sous-entendu le fit sourire de plus belle. Après tout, c'était un ancien Mangemort, non ? Il pouvait très bien avoir kidnappé Emilie. D'autres scénarios défilaient dans ma tête. Ils étaient tous absurdes. Sa disparition n'était pas envisageable. Il fallait qu'il me la rende, et vite. Les séances me faisaient le plus grand bien, et m'en voir dispensée m'était insupportable.

« Toujours une grande imagination, Granger. Je n'ai rien fait à ta précieuse psychomage… » Il me fixa de ses yeux gris en les plantant dans mes yeux chocolat. S'il croyait que j'allais gober ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Je dis tout haut ce que je pensais depuis qu'il m'avait répondu.

« Tu mens. » Je l'avais dit d'une voix calme. Je n'avais pas baissé les yeux. Après tout, j'étais Auror, et lui, il était quoi ? Il n'était rien du tout. À mes yeux, il avait toujours été insignifiant. Il soupira, son air devenu blasé par ma prise de position, et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je savais que les Gryffondor étaient vraiment idiots, mais là, ça vire carrément à la parano. Je te croyais intelligente, faut que tu consultes Granger ! » Son air prétentieux me fit rire. Il était sérieux, là ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici, d'après lui ?

« Tu m'excuseras Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire du tricot, mais bel et bien pour consulter. Et c'est nous, les Gryffondor, qui sommes idiots ? Laisse-moi rire. » J'avais dit tout cela d'un ton froid. Il voulait jouer, il allait perdre. Il m'avait pourri la vie à Poudlard, je lui pourrirai sa journée. Mais je savais aussi que j'avais plus à perdre que lui. Ma séance était un cauchemar. Son soupir me fit revenir à la réalité.

« Alors ? » J'attendis sa réponse en croisant les bras. Je voulais lui montrer que je ne bougerais pas d'ici sans une explication. Ma réaction le fit à nouveau soupirer.

« Emilie Balsey rencontre des problèmes familiaux. Son père est en phase terminale, elle est partie en Belgique pour une durée indéterminée. » Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton calme, il était resté poli, et il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix.

Sa déclaration me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tout ce que j'avais retenu et qui résonnait dans ma tête c'était la « durée indéterminée ».

« C'est une blague, pas vrai ? » Je m'étais écroulée sur le sofa. Comment j'allais faire ? Mes séances m'étaient indispensables, elles me permettaient de tenir et Merlin savait que j'en avais réellement besoin. Et on m'enlevait ce petit apaisement qui m'apportait du réconfort dans ma triste vie. J'étais dans de beaux draps. Profondément plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas vu Malefoy s'accroupir en face de moi. Je devais afficher un air accablé, parce qu'il fronça les sourcils.

« ça va, Granger ? » Il avait l'air inquiet. La blague : Malefoy inquiet ? Non, impossible, il ne se souciait que de sa petite personne. Je relevai la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu dans mon regard, mais il se recula après s'être levé. Je me levai d'un bond. J'étais hors de moi.

« Non, ça ne va pas, Malefoy ! Ça ne va pas du tout, même. Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de ces séances, c'est vital. Tu peux bien m'insulter, me critiquer, me pourrir, je m'en fiche, mais ne m'enlève pas mes séances. C'est tout ce qui me fait tenir. » J'étais complètement abattue. Je ne réalisai qu'après que je lui avais montré ma plus grande faiblesse, celle que j'essayais de cacher à tout le monde depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans. Même mes deux meilleurs amis ignoraient mon état dépressif. Et je venais de montrer à mon pire ennemi la détresse dans laquelle je me trouvais.

« Je ne compte pas t'enlever tes séances, Granger. Bien au contraire, je suis là pour t'aider. » À cette phrase, je relevai la tête en le regardant dans les yeux. Là, il m'en avait bouché un coin. Rien que le fait de mettre Malefoy et le mot « aider » dans la même phrase s'avérait impossible.

« Pardon ? » J'étais estomaquée. « J'ai cru entendre que tu voulais m'aider ? » Je me retins d'éclater de rire. Je devais sûrement avoir mal entendu. Mais malheureusement non, car il confirma.

« Tu as bien entendu, Granger. Tu es folle mais pas sourde, on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi. » Son air arrogant était revenu au grand galop. J'ignorai sa pique et explosai de rire avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

« C'est une blague, pas vrai ? » Il se fichait de moi, ce n'était pas possible. Mais son visage me disait bien que je me trompais. Ses traits fins, son visage d'ange, son teint pâle… J'allais devoir supporter tout ça pendant un temps indéterminé ? Quelle horreur !

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire, Granger ? » Son ton était sans appel. Il commençait à perdre patience. C'est là que je compris. Je voulais qu'il me contredise sur mon idée.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre ce que je crois avoir compris ? » Je me trompais, c'était obligé. Pour une fois, je souhaitais que mon intelligence fasse fausse route. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu as compris, Granger. » Certes, je n'avais pas vraiment été très explicite. Je me suis montrée plus claire dans ma phrase suivante.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu vas être mon psychomage pendant un temps indéterminé ? » J'en ouvris la bouche tellement je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Enfin, tu retrouves tes lumières. Oui, Granger, c'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis bientôt dix minutes. Ton intelligence est ridée, dis donc ! » J'avais envie de le gifler. Comment pouvait-il prendre aussi bien la chose, avec autant de calme, alors que moi, mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour ? Je réalisai l'horreur de la situation. Je n'allais pas confier mes pires angoisses à ce bougre, ce prétentieux, ce… Malefoy, tout simplement.

« Hors de question ! » Mon ton était sans appel. C'était clair dans ma tête. Plutôt mourir que de voir mon pire ennemi plus d'une fois par semaine pour que je déballe mon sac. C'était presque ridicule, ce dialogue de sourds. Vu sa mâchoire serrée et le regard qu'il me lançait, j'aurais pu mourir sur place.

« Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix, Granger ! » Son ton était menaçant. Pour le défi que je m'étais lancé, je pouvais dire à ce moment précis que, oui, j'avais gâché sa journée. Parfait, on était deux.

« Je veux changer de psychomage ! » J'avais hurlé. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, et vite. Ça le fit rire. Pas un rire amical, un rire froid et cruel. Ça me glaça le sang.

« Granger, ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne le répéterai pas. » C'était quoi, ce ton qu'il employait, il croyait m'intimider ? Il fallait que je le remette en place. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de finir que je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

« Sinon quoi, Malefoy ? Tes menaces, je m'en moque pas mal. C'est clair ? Tu ne me fais pas peur. Des Mangemorts, j'en ai combattu pendant la guerre et je peux t'assurer que tu es le plus ridicule de tous … » Je savais que c'était un coup bas. Il avait été innocenté par le Mangenmagot. Son bras gauche étant vierge de toute marque, le ministère n'avait obtenu aucune preuve. J'avais eu envie de témoigner contre lui, mais Harry m'en avait empêchée. Après tout, il avait sauvé la vie de Dumbledore. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je le vis bondir sur moi. J'avais compris trop tard son geste. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir ma baguette qu'il m'avait déjà collée contre le mur. Je devais sûrement avoir dépassé sa limite de patience.

« Granger, je veux bien être gentil, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! » Ses yeux gris étaient orage. « Sache que je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher, et je ne me laisserai pas rabaisser par une Sang… » Il stoppa net et recula.

« Vas-y, Malefoy, dis-le. Dis-le, ce mot que tu as tant pris l'habitude de me cracher au visage, pendant toutes nos années scolaires. » C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai explosé.

« Tu veux que je me confie ? Tu veux que je te dise mes malheurs ? Que j'aie confiance en toi ? Mais tu ne me donnes aucune raison de le faire, parce que le fait que tu utilises encore cette insulte après cinq ans prouve que tu n'as pas changé. » Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte. Sa voix me stoppa net.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Sa voix avait claqué. Mais je sentais qu'elle avait quelque chose de différent. Peut-être du regret…

« Je m'en vais, je ne veux plus te revoir. » J'étais prête à ouvrir la porte quand il me coupa dans mon élan, une fois de plus.

« Tu n'as pas fini ta séance. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'en coûtera si tu quittes cette pièce. Je serai obligé d'en prévenir ton supérieur et d'arriver à des extrêmes qui ne seront pas vraiment agréables pour toi. » Je me retournai vers lui. Il ne me connaissait pas. Et ses menaces me passaient bien loin au-dessus de la tête.

« Fais bien ce que tu veux, Malefoy. Ça m'est égal. » J'ouvris la porte et sortis presque en courant du cabinet.

*0*

Pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ? J'étais tellement en colère que je fonçais dans les gens sans m'excuser. Cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, et voilà nos retrouvailles. Résumé de cette relation : toujours aussi houleuse, avec plein de haine et de rancœur. Je me souvenais du discours que j'avais eu avec Marcus. Je n'étais pas mieux que les autres, finalement. Je ne lui avais même pas laissé une chance. En même temps, ma réaction était légitime, il n'avait rien fait pour arranger la situation. Et puis, je n'avais pas à regretter : c'était Malefoy.

Son nom de famille était un très bon argument pour expliquer mon comportement envers lui. Il sentait toujours la bourgeoisie à plein nez. Sale gosse de Sang-Pur. Il avait failli me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Cinq ans que je n'avais plus entendu cette insulte, ça m'avait brisé le cœur. Pourtant, de sa part, un tel comportement n'était pas étonnant.

J'étais arrivée à Saint Mangouste, toujours aussi énervée. Le service de psychiatrie était au sous-sol.

C'est une fois que j'ai vu Sarah que je me suis calmée. Elle était dans sa chambre, en train de lire un livre qu'un médicomage lui avait prêté. C'est quand je franchis la porte qu'elle releva la tête de son bouquin. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire resplendissant.

« Hermione ! » Elle sauta du lit pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'accueillis à bras ouverts. Je souriais désormais. L'épisode Malefoy était passé. Je la reposai sur son lit afin de pouvoir discuter.

« Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ? » Elle avait meilleure mine qu'hier soir. Elle affichait un sourire innocent, comme les petites filles de son âge. C'était ses yeux qui trahissaient ce qu'elle avait enduré.

« Je vais bien, je crois… Les médicomages sont gentils avec moi, tu sais Hermione, mais papa et maman me manquent. » Oui, ça, je pouvais le comprendre. Les miens aussi me manquaient alors que j'avais 22 ans. Elle aura toujours ce vide dans son cœur. Il ne sera jamais vraiment comblé, même un trou, le plus petit soit-il, est toujours présent. Je lui caressai le visage en lui souriant.

« Je sais que les prochains jours vont être durs, pour toi. Mais je te promets qu'avec le temps, ta douleur s'atténuera. » Je pris sa main et la porta à son cœur. Je me rappelais d'une phrase que Sirius avait dite à Harry. Elle ne pouvait que réconforter la fillette. « Sarah, les gens qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, ils restent ici, dans ton cœur. » Elle hocha la tête mais une petite larme réussit à couler de son œil gauche. Avec l'aide de mon pouce, je la fis disparaître. Un sourire rassurant se dessina sur mon visage. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Bonjour Sarah, je viens te donner ta potion. » C'était l'infirmière. Sarah avait raison, elle avait l'air très gentille. Un mini ours en peluche était accroché à sa blouse blanche. J'étais prête à m'en aller quand l'infirmière me stoppa.

« Vous pouvez rester dans la chambre, j'ai terminé. » Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

« Alors Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, aujourd'hui ? » Après tout, j'avais ma journée de libre. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour se détendre un petit peu ? Ma phrase déclencha un éclat de rire chez la petite. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon comme remède, le rire d'un enfant, contre les maux du cœur !

*0*

Je n'avais pas tenu la journée entière sans aller au bureau. Quand je suis passée dans le couloir, j'ai remarqué que Liam était surpris de me voir ici. C'est vrai que j'avais eu le droit à ma journée mais quand même, des gens avaient besoin de moi.

C'est une fois que je me suis assise à mon bureau que la lettre manuscrite posée dessus attira mon regard.

_Granger,_

_Suite à ton départ précipité, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te donner un autre rendez-vous._

_Je veux te revoir après-demain. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Vu que notre entrevue n'était pas vraiment constructive, tu viendras. Sinon, je prendrai moi-même les dispositions pour te faire revenir. Et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air…_

_À dans deux jours._

_D.M_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Encore des menaces. Décidément, il ne changera jamais. Après avoir relu sa lettre, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Mais bien sûr, Malefoy, tu y crois…

Sauf que j'aurais dû me méfier. Après tout, les Serpentard n'ont-ils pas la réputation d'être malins ? Et son chantage aura eu raison de moi…

*0*

_Le chapitre quatre est en cours d'écriture._

_Est-ce que cet épisode Granger/Malefoy vous a plu ?_

_Des bises,_

_Caro._


	4. Le calme avant la tempête

_Coucou, voici le chapitre quatre =). J'ai eu plusieurs remarques sur mes fautes d'orthographes et j'en suis désolée. J'ai beau relire je crois qu'il y aura toujours des ratés… Donc on m'a proposé une idée qui n'est pas si bête. Je recherche un(e) béta pour corriger mes fautes, si ça intéresse quelqu'un dites le moi. (Merci à LilyP. Wooz pour cette idée -D)_

_Ensuite au niveau de mes publications je réponds à plusieurs demandes : oui je publie régulièrement je m'arrange toujours pour avoir un chapitre d'avance avec le chapitre précédent… ça limite les retards. Passons aux choses sérieuses. _

_Correction effectuée avec les doigts magiques de **Sophinette73**_

_**Disclaimer:** JKR a créé Harry Potter. Elle en est l'unique propriétaire._

_Voilou ! Ah oui j'oubliais le plus important. Merci pour votre soutien, si vous saviez comme ça m'encourage. Je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissante._

*0*

Après ma visite au bureau, je me sentais apaisée. Étonnant, après les dernières heures passées, entre la scène des Willy, l'hôpital et Malefoy. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé un siècle. J'avais brûlé la lettre de Malefoy. Après tout, il n'y verrait que du feu, et j'espérais secrètement qu'il m'oublie.

Le lendemain, rien ne m'attendait particulièrement, pas d'affaire en cours, tout était à jour. Sauf mes rapports, mais c'était une autre histoire. Même si il n'y avait pas d'alerte je savais que ça pouvait déraper en quelques secondes. Au lieu de penser au lendemain qui m'attendait, je décidai d'écrire une lettre à Harry. Après la guerre, nous avions pris des chemins différents.

Harry était très heureux dans son métier. Enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aux élèves lui rappelait ses propres années à Poudlard. Il était désormais accompli, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant, parce que, déjà, il excellait dans ce domaine, ensuite il avait toujours considéré le collège comme sa propre maison. Il n'avait plus d'épée de Damoclès sur la tête, tout était pour le mieux. J'étais fière de lui.

Je m'étais assise sur mon canapé. Un parchemin et une plume étaient posés sur ma petite table basse. Je regardais le parchemin, priant Merlin qu'il se remplisse tout seul. L'inspiration me faisait défaut. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps la relation avec Harry avait changé. J'ai toujours été plus proche d'Harry que de Ronald, mais le fait qu'eux étaient heureux prouvait qu'on avait tous les trois pris des distances les uns envers les autres. Déjà, Harry était moins disponible à cause de ses cours, et Ron était toujours en voyage dans le monde.

Il était une heure du matin. Encore une petite insomnie. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, parce que je savais que si je fermais l'œil les cauchemars reviendraient. L'insomnie était beaucoup plus agréable comparée aux images gardées par mon esprit. Le parchemin n'était toujours pas rempli. Si, déjà, pour Harry, je ne savais pas quoi écrire, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge pour Ron. Ils me manquaient. Le manque de nouvelles, ainsi que leur absence loin de moi avaient favorisé ma descente en enfer. Bien sûr, ils n'en savaient rien… À part Marcus et Emilie, je n'avais aucun soutien. Penser à Emilie me serra le cœur. L'épreuve qu'elle était en train d'endurer devait être insupportable. Je soupirai et saisis ma plume afin que l'inspiration me vienne. Ça ne fit rien. J'abandonnai.

Je regardais ma bibliothèque que je n'avais pas consultée depuis longtemps. L'odeur et le toucher des livres sous ma main me firent sourire. Comment j'avais pu oublier cette sensation ? Cette sensation que j'aimais tant et qui me permettait de m'isoler dans les moments les plus pénibles de mon existence. Je me dégoûtais moi-même, je m'étais égarée, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je réalisais que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même… C'est à ce moment-là que je craquai : je me mis à pleurer pour le reste de la nuit, roulée en boule dans mon salon. Je finis par m'assoupir, avec mes larmes pour seule compagnie …

*0*

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec des courbatures et un mal de crâne à m'en taper la tête contre les murs. Je pouvais considérer que la journée qui m'attendait était une journée sans. Le ciel était gris en cette période de novembre, et un vent puissant faisait bouger les arbres du parc. Je soupirai : la journée allait être longue. M'occuper à faire un thé m'apporta une petite distraction. Je ne commençais le travail que dans deux heures, et je me tournais déjà les pouces à peine levée. Ni une ni deux, je pris ma douche et partis pour le Ministère. Ma vie était au bureau, mon appartement ne me servait qu'à dormir, et encore, le sofa qu'il y avait dans la salle de repos était très confortable. Cette routine me lassait. Les rapports m'appelaient. Le fait d'être en avance me permettrait de mettre à jours quelques dossiers. Etant donné qu'il y avait toujours des alertes quand je m'y attendais le moins, autant en profiter.

Une fois arrivée à destination, les nombreux dossiers qui m'attendaient me firent soupirer. Une dizaine, peut-être plus. Quelle galère ! J'en restai sur le pas de ma porte de bureau. Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche, me réprimandant de mon retard. J'en aurais au moins pour la matinée, peut-être plus, selon ma motivation. Dans mon malheur, je n'avais quand même pas trop à me plaindre : Marcus ne me remontait pas souvent les bretelles pour les rapports, une chance pour moi. Une voix grave me fit tourner la tête de mon futur cauchemar.

« Bien matinale, ce matin, Miss Granger ! » C'était un homme assez âgé, avec des cheveux grisonnants, et assez petit. Comme j'étais « héroïne de guerre », c'est ce que tout le monde s'amusait à dire, j'étais connue de tous, et moi je ne connaissais personne. Ce qui me mettait dans des situations délicates comme celle-ci, où je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

« Euh…. oui. » Je l'avais dit en le regardant, bien sûr. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne voulais pas entamer la conversation, alors je retournai à la contemplation de mes dossiers. Je connaissais déjà la réaction de l'inconnu. La gêne se lisait sur ses traits.

« Bien, à plus tard ! » Il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Dans ma tête, une seule pensée me traversa : « c'est ça, à jamais ». Je me plaignais de ma solitude mais je ne faisais aucun effort pour arranger ma situation. En même temps, un petit vieux comme ce monsieur n'était pas une grande perte, non ? J'avançai dans mon bureau, résignée à accomplir la dure tâche qui m'attendait.

*0*

Ce n'est que vers 15 heures que je réussis à finir tout le travail que j'avais laissé en rade. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Marcus serait fier de moi. Quinze dossiers, remplis à la perfection, sans me vanter. Je me dirigeai vers son bureau afin de les lui remettre en main propre. Je ne frappai même pas pour rentrer, son bureau était accolé au mien.

« Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à frapper ? »Marcus était penché sur une feuille jaune. Il savait déjà que c'était moi. Sûrement l'habitude…

« Ne commence pas à râler, Marcus, je t'apporte les quinze rapports que j'avais en retard. Et je sais que je peux entrer sans frapper parce que tu n'as pas baissé tes stores. » J'en avais plein les bras, et il se leva même pas pour m'aider. La galanterie se perdait, de nos jours. Enfin, il releva la tête quand je déposai les dossiers là où je trouvai de la place.

« Tu as une sale tête ». Vive l'accueil.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » J'avais lâché ça d'un ton sec. Je regardai le reflet que me renvoyait la vitre. En effet, je n'étais pas dans un bon jour. Les cheveux plus en pagaille que jamais, des cernes violettes, un teint pâle, bref, rien de bien joli. Marcus me tira de ma contemplation.

« Ta séance d'hier s'est bien passée ? » Lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir ? « Emilie s'est faite remplacer pendant une longue période, si j'ai bien compris ? » Même Marcus savait. Je n'en revenais pas.

« Quoi ? » J'ouvris les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. « Même toi, tu étais au courant ? ». J'étais révoltée. Je m'étais approchée de son bureau pour taper du point sur la table. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Calme-toi Hermione, inutile d'en faire un drame… » Il avait repris ses écrits sur son papier jaune. Je m'étais fourvoyée sur Marcus. Lui non plus ne réalisait pas l'importance de mes séances. Mais je me trompais car il reprit.

« Alors, cette séance ? Ça s'est bien passé ? » Il avait relevé la tête avec une mine soucieuse.

Toujours le même dilemme : lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« En fait, je me demande pourquoi je te pose la question parce que vu ta tête, je dirais que non. Je me trompe ? » Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher à celui-là.

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. » Je m'étais assise en face de lui. Lorsque j'avais donné ma réponse, j'avais baissé la tête comme un chien battu. J'avais chuchoté ma phrase.

« C'était horrible…

-À ce point-là ? » Marcus était sceptique. Comment pouvait-il comprendre que je redoute mes séances à ce point-là, alors que je les adorais ? Mais voilà, Marcus ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, celle qui durait depuis plus de dix ans. Une relation complexe qui n'est basée que sur la haine…

« C'est compliqué… » Je voulais que cette explication lui suffise, mais Marcus était têtu. C'est pourquoi sa réponse ne m'étonna guère.

« J'ai tout mon temps… Et pour une fois, tu es à jour dans tes rapports, alors je crois que je peux t'écouter. » Il avait définitivement lâché sa feuille jaune. Je soufflai.

« Très bien. Tu connais les Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Il hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, qui ne les connaissait pas ?

- Et bien, la personne qui remplace Emilie, c'est Drago Malefoy. » La réaction de Marcus me fit tomber de haut.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, celui-là ? » Marcus me regardait en haussant ses sourcils. Il attendait ma réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Je m'étais levée d'un coup.

« Et alors ?! » J'avais levé les bras au ciel. « Mais Marcus, c'est un…. un…. J'en perds mes mots tellement il est manipulateur, prétentieux, vil, froid… et j'en passe. Marcus, tu le verrais toi-même, tu aurais envie de le frapper. » Je devinais mes joues rouges. J'avais lâché tout ça d'une traite. Après m'être ressaisie, je me suis rassise en face de Marcus qui faisait une moue plutôt surprise.

« Ben, en tout cas, il ne te laisse pas indifférente, ce Malefoy. » Il avait dit ça avec un sourire. « Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi survoltée envers quelqu'un. » Son air sérieux avait remplacé son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Marcus ! Mes séances vont être un cauchemar. » Je m'étais saisie la tête entre les mains.

« Pour parler de lui comme ça, tu dois le connaître depuis longtemps, cet Aron ? Non ? » J'avais rigolé à son erreur.

« Drago ! Il s'appelle Drago. Et oui, je le connais depuis longtemps, on était à Poudlard ensemble.

- Je sais que tu feras le bon choix, Hermione. Je ne connais personne d'aussi réfléchi que toi. Tu connais le bienfait que te font ces séances. Ne prends pas de risques. » Ce que j'aimais, avec Marcus, c'est qu'il avait les mots pour me rassurer.

« Oui, je sais. » Je me levai pour partir mais il m'arrêta.

« Au fait, étant donné que tu es à jour dans tous tes dossiers, je t'offre ton après-midi. » Tout ce que j'aimais, me tourner les pouces. Je hochai la tête et me levai mais, avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau, je voulais demander un service à Marcus.

« Marcus, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail mais j'ai un service à te demander. Je voulais savoir... » Il releva la tête.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Hermione. » Il me fixa.

« Je sais que tu entretiens une correspondance avec Emilie… Comment va-t-elle ? » Le sourire de Marcus me rassura un peu.

« Elle va bien…. Elle est avec sa famille. Certes, il y a des hauts et des bas mais pour l'instant, ça va.

- D'accord. Tu pourras me tenir au courant, s'il te plaît ? Je m'inquiète pour elle… » Il hocha la tête.

Je sortis, le cœur un peu plus léger.

*0*

Même si le ciel était gris, le vent était doux. Le Chemin de Traverse avait un côté festif à l'approche de Noël. Les marchands commençaient à proposer des promotions pour les futurs cadeaux. En vue, il y avait ma boutique préférée : « Fleury & Bott ».

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'odeur des livres me fit fermer les yeux. Je me sentais dans mon élément. J'avais eu si peu de temps pour moi, ces derniers temps, qu'aller au Chemin de Traverse était un luxe. Je me promenai dans les rayons, lisant les tranches des livres. Il y en avait de toutes les sortes : des petits, des gros, des vieux, des volants, des parleurs, des chanteurs…. J'étais au paradis du livre. Je n'avais pas de gallions sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'acheter mon futur coup de cœur.

D'ailleurs, il était juste devant moi, éclairé par quelques bougies qui mettaient sa couverture en valeur. Il était tout nouveau. La Gazette du Sorcier avait fait un article sur lui : « Les nouveaux sortilèges d'après la guerre ». Ils nous donnaient du fil à retordre dans nos missions. Etant donné qu'ils étaient tout juste connus, leurs effets restaient encore incontrôlables. Depuis cinq minutes, j'étais restée immobile face au livre de mes rêves. Je m'étais résignée : je l'aurai une prochaine fois… Quand je suis sortie de la boutique, la foule me fit sourire. J'étais prête à repartir chez moi quand une voix traînante me stoppa.

« Jour à marquer dans les annales : Hermione Granger sort de Fleury & Bott sans livre ! » Je me retournai vers cette voix que je commençais à ne connaître que trop bien. Encore lui…

« Que-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suis ? » J'avais craché cette phrase. Décidément, Merlin en avait après moi ! La dernière personne que je voulais voir était devant moi.

« Tout doux, Granger. Je crois avoir le droit de faire des courses, non ? » Comme d'habitude, il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage, sauf le petit sourire en coin que je ne supportais pas. À bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas que son sourire que je ne supportais pas. Toute sa personne m'était insupportable.

« Si tu fais des courses, pourquoi tu me parles, Malefoy ? Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer, tout simplement ? Je vais devoir te supporter pendant mes séances, ça ne te suffit pas ? » Le timbre de ma voix commençait à monter dans la colère.

« Rien ne m'interdit de te parler, que je sache. Donc, je te parle. » Les deux mètres qui nous séparaient s'étaient réduits quand il s'était avancé vers moi.

« Et moi, je t'ignore ! » Je commençai à tourner les talons quand sa main me retint par le bras. Il me fit tourner vers lui. Je ne mis pas une seconde à faire travailler ma repartie.

« Enlève tes sales pattes de mon bras Malefoy, ce serait vraiment dommage que tu t'en retrouves amputé. » La moutarde me montait au nez. Faire preuve de sang-froid avec lui m'était impossible. Il leva les mains en signe de paix mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Je doute de tes talents avec la magie, Granger, vu le temps que tu as mis à comprendre que tu étais sans baguette, coincée contre un mur. Par contre, je ne doute pas de ton intelligence pour comprendre ce qu'il se passera demain, si tu ne viens pas au rendez-vous que je t'ai donné. » Il faisait une tête de plus que moi, et le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve me rendit admirative. Moi-même, je n'étais pas capable d'un tel exploit. Il aurait été un parfait Auror.

« Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que tes menaces ne me faisaient même pas frémir, Malefoy… » Je ne sais pas si Merlin avait entendu ma prière, mais un patronus apparut. Je le reconnaissais de loin et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Quand Malefoy remarqua que je ne faisais plus attention à lui, il leva également les yeux vers le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il regardait l'oiseau d'un air menaçant. L'oiseau aurait pu mourir sur place.

« ça, Malefoy, c'est un patronus. Et si ta mémoire de cancrelat te fait défaut, je te conseille de reprendre des cours à Poudlard. L'enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal est génial. Sur cette discussion plus que désagréable, Malefoy, je te laisse, le devoir m'appelle. » Je passai devant lui sans demander mon reste et courus vers le patronus qui, dès qu'il me reconnut, s'arrêta.

_« Le village de Falmouth est attaqué, les Aurors disponibles doivent se rendre immédiatement sur place »._

Je ne me suis pas retournée. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait là-bas, ce qui augmenta mon angoisse. Le fait que ce soit Liam qui envoie son patronus voulait dire que Marcus était déjà là-bas. Lui qui n'allait jamais sur le terrain pendant la bataille, ça sentait mauvais. Je ne vis pas le regard inquiet de Malefoy braqué dans mon dos…

*0*

Une fois arrivée à destination, le chaos m'accueillit, ainsi que deux gros yeux rouge foncé…

*0*

_Voilà pour ce chapitre 4. Pas trop d'Hermione/Drago mais un peu quand même, histoire de vous faire patienter…_

_Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me rassure un peu =) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous fais confiance pour ça._

_Des bisous,_

_A dans pas longtemps promis._

_Caro._


	5. Chaos

_Hello tout le monde, =)_

_Voici le chapitre cinq, corrigé par ma bêta (**LilyP. Wooz** ) ainsi que **Sophinette73** que je remercie pour tous les petits conseils et corrections qu'elles apportent. _

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me suivent, et m'encouragent, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour._

_**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique auteur JKR _

_Je vous laisse lire._

*0*

La première chose que j'ai faite, c'était de courir. Courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Le village de Falmouth était ravagé. Le feu était partout et les maisons détruites. Le rugissement derrière moi m'encouragea à courir plus vite encore. Les pas du dragon faisaient trembler le sol. Il y avait une odeur de cochon brûlé, je me retenais pour ne pas vomir. L'adrénaline m'empêchait de m'arrêter. Le dragon était d'un gris métallique, et ses yeux étaient rouge foncé. J'avais lu un livre sur les dragons, la couleur de leur peau permettait de les distinguer. Nous avions la chance d'être tombés sur le plus dangereux, « le Pansedefer Ukrainien ». Six tonnes de pure force, un monstre affamé.

J'empruntai une petite ruelle, évitant de justesse les flammes. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, et vite. Les yeux étaient la faiblesse de tous les dragons, mais ce n'étaient que deux fentes ridicules par rapport à la masse énorme de leur corps. On était mal. Le dragon continua sa route dans la rue principale. Même à dix contre ce monstre on n'était que du bétail prêt à être mangé. On n'avait aucune chance, surtout contre ce genre de monstre. Pourtant, le ministère les surveillait… Alors, pourquoi il y en avait un ici, très loin de l'Ukraine ? Un hurlement me fit revenir sur terre. Je me suis remise à courir. Je me dirigeai vers le cri que la personne avait lâché. Une fois sur place, la vision me retourna les tripes. J'ignorai cette sensation et me précipitai vers la pauvre victime. Le corps était calciné. L'odeur de chair brûlée était plus forte. Je m'étais agenouillée à côté du corps. Je le secouai dans tous les sens.

« Non, pas ça, je vous en prie ! »

Je retenais avec difficulté mes larmes. J'avais retourné le corps, auquel je lançai le sort « anapneo » pour lui dégager les voies respiratoires, en vain. Rien ne fit effet, même le sortilège « Episkey » n'arrangea pas la situation, et mes connaissances en médicomagie étaient minimes.

« Je vous en supplie... »

Je le secouais toujours pour le faire réagir, mais je savais que c'était trop tard. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps la bile qui me montait à la gorge. Le rejet me soulagea un peu. Je fermai les yeux : un innocent de plus que je n'avais pas pu sauver. C'était si injuste. Il fallait que je me remette en route, que je bouge. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse : les gens avaient besoin de moi. Une fois relevée, j'étais seule dans la grande rue. Tout était calme. Il y avait une brume fine qui donnait à la rue un air lugubre, et le coucher de soleil n'arrangeait rien. Je n'entendais que ma respiration, et mon cœur battait à plus de cent à l'heure. Un bruit de canette se fit entendre. Je levai ma baguette en direction du bruit, un chat sortit de sa cachette. Je soupirai… J'allais finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

De nouveaux rugissements se faisaient entendre, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus loin. Je ne mis pas longtemps à réagir pour me diriger vers tout le remue-ménage. Les habitants allaient dans le sens contraire au mien. Leurs visages affichaient les traits de la peur. C'était de la panique pure, les gens glissaient, se poussaient, criaient… Des cadavres jonchaient la rue. Certains étaient écrasés par les débris, d'autres brûlés. En courant, je lançais des «aguamenti » à tout va afin d'éteindre le maximum de flammes avec le sortilège de l'eau. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue cinq ans en arrière, quand la peur et la mort étaient présentes dans chaque pensée de la population, à chaque coin de rue. Les rugissements étaient de plus en plus proches, trop proches. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me jette dans la gueule du loup, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de faire demi-tour ? La voix de Malefoy se fit entendre dans ma tête : « Tu es folle… ». Là-dessus, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Affronter un dragon n'avait rien de bien prudent.

Ma course m'emmena dans une clairière où plusieurs Aurors entouraient le dragon. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Nous retenions tous notre souffle en observant le dragon. Sa respiration était rapide. Son souffle puissant balayait l'herbe et soulevait des particules de terre. J'étais derrière lui. Sa queue frottait le sol, comme les chats quand ils sont énervés. D'un coup, le dragon chargea. Mes collègues se dispersaient. Je m'étais baissée juste à temps pour éviter la queue, qui claqua dans l'air. Un Auror que je ne connaissais pas hurla quand il comprit qu'il était dans les airs. Le craquement sourd de sa nuque brisée lors du choc me fit fermer les yeux. On était trop peu nombreux. Je m'étais entourée d'un « Protego ». Le bouclier me protégeait des flammes mais la chaleur était insoutenable. Les sorts qu'on lui lançait n'avaient aucun effet. Ils ricochaient tous un par un. J'aperçus Liam et Marcus dans l'action. Je courus vers eux.

« Il faut faire diversion pour qu'on puisse atteindre son œil. » C'était Marcus qui avait parlé. Il hurla un Protego quand le dragon nous cracha ses flammes. « Il faut agir, et vite. Liam, va à droite, Hermione à gauche. Je reste ici pour le distraire. Une fois que j'aurais attiré son attention, vous agissez en fonction de votre angle de tir. Je ne veux pas de prises de risques inconsidérées, c'est clair ? » Liam et moi échangeâmes un regard. « À trois, j'enlève le « Protego » et vous vous mettez en position. »

« Un… » Je le sentais mal… « Deux… » Je soufflai… « Trois ! »

Marcus avait hurlé. Il enleva son « Protego » pour nous libérer. Liam et moi n'avons pas mis trente secondes à nous mettre en place. Un coup de griffe me frôla de très près, ce qui déchira ma robe de sorcière. La roulade que j'avais effectuée m'avait sûrement sauvé la vie. J'entendis à ce moment Liam crier un « stupefix ». Il avait dû toucher l'œil car le dragon redoubla ses attaques. J'étais épuisée. Nous l'étions tous.

J'avais aperçu un jeune homme, plus loin, qui n'était pas Auror, ni sorcier. C'était un moldu, et il avait l'air complètement perdu et en danger. J'avais voulu crier. Lui dire de s'en aller. Pour l'aider, je m'étais approchée de lui, mais aussi trop près du dragon. Le coup de queue que je reçus en plein dans les côtes m'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Je roulai sur moi-même pendant un temps qui me parut interminable. C'est la rencontre avec le mur qui m'arrêta. J'avais le souffle coupé, et la tête qui tournait. Faire entrer de l'air dans mes poumons était difficile. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla.

« Hermione, tu es suicidaire ma parole ! Episkey !» La douleur à la tête se calma quelque peu, celle de mes côtes également.

« Merci, Liam. » Le fait de me relever s'avérait plus compliqué. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes. Liam m'aida en me soutenant sous les bras.

« Comment on va faire, Liam ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les dragons sont robustes. Un « stupefix » n'en viendra pas à bout. » Je regardais la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Le monstre avait l'air de faiblir sous le nombre d'attaques des sorciers. Mais les pertes humaines devaient être lourdes. Les corps étaient étendus à quelques mètres de nous. De plus, le feu nous encerclait.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée à Falmouth. Ma robe était déchirée, et mon état était plus que pitoyable. Le ministère avait envoyé du renfort après avoir vu notre échec contre le monstre. On avait mis la soirée et la moitié de la nuit à en venir à bout. Vu le nombre de blessés, les médicomages avait été amenés sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible. L'épisode avait marqué beaucoup d'esprits, dont le mien. J'avais échappé à la mort cette nuit. J'avais été irresponsable, et ça avait faillit me coûter la vie. Le moldu avait eu la vie sauve, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le savon de Marcus ne se fit pas attendre.

« C'était quoi ça, Hermione ? » Il était furieux. Son visage était rouge, et sa posture était plus que menaçante. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard. J'avais été idiote, je le savais. Alors j'encaissais en silence les mots de Marcus. « Tu as été irresponsable. Encore une fois, tu as voulu trop t'investir pour ce moldu, et ça a failli te coûter la vie. Tu as foncé tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Je vous avais dit à tous les deux de ne prendre aucun risque. » J'imaginais son doigt accusateur sur moi.

« Marcus, elle voulait seulement l'aider… » Liam essayait de venir à mon secours, mais Marcus en décida autrement.

« Tais-toi, Liam ! » Je relevai la tête, ahurie. C'était bien la première fois que Marcus levait le ton sur l'un d'entre nous. « Elle a voulu l'aider et c'est pour cette raison qu'Hermione sera sanctionnée. » Là, j'étais révoltée. C'était à mon tour de pointer Marcus du doigt.

« Tu as l'air d'oublier que c'est notre rôle, d'aider les gens ! Tu ne peux pas me sanctionner pour ça Marcus, tu n'as pas le droit. » Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit, c'était mon supérieur, mais je refusais de l'admettre.

« Je suis ton supérieur Hermione, et je peux te sanctionner quand tu discutes mes ordres. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. » Il avait lâché tout ça d'une voix extrêmement calme. Il avait pris une décision qui me coûterait très cher. « Je t'interdis jusqu'à nouvel ordre de remettre un pied sur le terrain… »

Liam et moi avons crié d'une même voix.

« Quoi ?! »

Je ne voulais pas me laisser faire. Je commençai ma phrase avant que Marcus ne m'envoie balader une nouvelle fois. « C'est inju…

- Ça suffit! Tu continues de discuter mes ordres Hermione, et au vu de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves en ce moment je te conseille de te taire. » Il ne m'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton-là avant. Liam se faisait tout petit et moi aussi. « Je t'interdis de remettre un pied sur le terrain jusqu'à nouvel ordre Hermione, c'est clair ? Tu iras voir le psychomage tous les jours, cette condition n'est pas négociable non plus. »

Il m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied quand il avait vu que j'ouvrais la bouche une nouvelle fois.

« J'attendrai le seul, et je dis bien _le seul_ feu vert de ton psychomage pour savoir si tu es apte à reprendre du service. » Je réalisai ce que tout ce discours voulait dire.

« Est-ce que tu doutes de mes compétences, Marcus ? » On se faisait face, je n'en menais pas large et lui non plus.

« Sincèrement Hermione, je ne doute pas de tes compétences mais de tes motivations… Je veux que tu rentres chez toi, maintenant. » Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Tout avait été dit. J'avais été sanctionnée pour mon imprudence. Liam était gêné.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça. Tu as besoin de faire une pause. » Je hochai la tête.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu, Liam. » Mes larmes n'étaient pas loin. « Je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » J'avais la voix enrouée. « Sois prudent, d'accord ? Je ne pourrai pas surveiller tes fesses pendant un temps… » Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

« Tout va s'arranger, Hermione, je te le promets. » Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre le même chemin que Marcus.

Je me retrouvais seule, une nouvelle fois.

*0*

J'étais plus bas que terre. La sanction de Marcus résonnait encore dans ma tête. Il avait était si dur et ferme ! Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. C'était peut-être le moment de me remettre en question… Je ne savais même pas moi-même pourquoi j'avais agi comme je l'avais fait. Peut-être que, finalement, Marcus avait raison : mes motivations n'étaient plus les mêmes. J'aimais peut-être trop les risques pour agir de façon réfléchie. Le métier d'Auror me rappelait les aventures du « Trio D'or », mais je n'étais plus une adolescente, il fallait que je reprenne ma vie en main. Que j'agisse.

*0*

J'avais dormi toute la journée. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi je me sentais si mal, puis la soirée me revint en mémoire ainsi que le dialogue avec Marcus. Je soupirai. Il devait être déçu de mon comportement. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? La sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose se fit sentir dans mon ventre. Je regardai par la fenêtre, il ne devait pas être loin de vingt heures. Je me levai d'un bond. La séance avec Malefoy ! Voilà ce que j'avais oublié ! Si je n'y allais pas, je pouvais dire adieu à mon travail, et bonjour à un Marcus plus que désagréable. Ni une ni deux, je pris mon manteau, et sortis de l'appartement en courant.

Le fait de voir la porte du cabinet me serra le ventre. Je redoutais ces séances. Déjà une fois par semaine, ça m'avait paru un peu gros, mais une fois par jour, c'était trop. Le problème, c'était Marcus : il s'était montré très clair à ce sujet. Dès le moment où j'allais le dire à Malefoy, il allait se moquer de moi. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et poussai la porte. Cela m'étonna qu'elle soit encore ouverte à cette heure de la soirée.

Le hall d'entrée était calme. Je montai au premier étage à pas de loup. Je poussai une nouvelle fois la porte de la salle d'attente, elle était vide. Une voix me fit sursauter.

« Je t'attendais. » Il était sorti de son bureau, il avait l'ouïe fine, apparemment. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il m'attendait. Longtemps, vu le regard qu'il me lançait. Je voulais faire demi-tour. Avant que j'agisse, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte de son bureau, m'intimant par là de rentrer sans discuter...

« Il me semble que tu as une séance à rattraper… » Il avait de nouveau son sourire. C'est résignée que j'entrai dans son antre.

*0*

_Voilà pour ce chapitre… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (yeux larmoyants du Chat Potté dans Shrek XD)._

_Le chapitre six va arriver rapidement, il sera 100% Hermione/Drago._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_A très bientôt,_

_Caro._


	6. Première séance

_Coucou tout le monde, je ne pouvais pas poster avant aujourd'hui car je reviens du Maroc. =)._

_Voici le chapitre 6 corrigé par les merveilleuses __**LilyP. Wooz **__et__** Spohiette73**__**.**_ _Un grand merci à elles =)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_**Disclaimer **: Je remercie JKRowling pour m'avoir fait découvrir Harry Potter_

_*0*_

J'étais assise sur le canapé où je m'allongeais d'habitude. J'avais croisé les bras et les jambes. C'était le silence depuis dix minutes environ. Lui était gentiment assis en face de moi, attendant. Je regardais fixement le sol, je ne voulais pas le regarder.

« Tu trouves le parquet joli, Granger ? » Je relevai la tête. Ça y est, le jeu des piques recommençait. Etant donné qu'avec lui c'était mon jeu préféré, je pris plaisir à lui répondre.

« Il est plus joli que la vue que tu m'offres, Malefoy. » Il souriait d'un sourire sincère.

« Plusieurs de mes patientes tueraient pour passer encore quarante-cinq minutes en ma compagnie… » Oui, ça, c'était certain : Malefoy avait beau être une personne détestable, il restait un très bel homme. Plutôt mourir que de lui avouer. Je fis preuve de mauvaise foi.

« Elles sont toutes folles… » Je devais sûrement être plus folle qu'elles. Bien sûr, je gardai ma pensée pour moi.

« Tu mens mal, Granger ! » Il était toujours assis, il n'avait pas bougé. Il changea de sujet, ce qui me rassura un peu. « Alors Granger, parle-moi de toi ». Je levai vers lui un regard sceptique. Une fois encore, il ne laissa rien paraître. Toujours ce visage de marbre. Ses yeux étaient gris, un gris clair. Il avait l'air sérieux, alors je me lançai.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Je suis Auror. J'ai fait ma scolarité à Poudlard, où un dénommé Malefoy me faisait la misère. Un vrai abruti, celui-là… » Je le regardais, je souriais. J'adorais le provoquer. « J'ai eu mes Aspic lors de ma septième année… » Il me stoppa. Je pensais qu'il allait me renvoyer la balle mais non, sa question me déstabilisa.

« Parle-moi de ce Malefoy. » Je voulus rire, mais sa tête m'en empêcha. Il était vraiment sérieux.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de toi, Malefoy ? » Je le savais un peu centré sur lui-même mais là, il exagérait. Je lui envoyai une pique : « Je te savais narcissique, mais je crains que ça ait empiré avec les années. » Il n'avait pas soulevé un sourcil.

« On va parler de moi, Granger, parce que tu as l'air d'y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Depuis que je t'ai revue, tu me détestes toujours autant, malgré les années. Le fait de parler de moi ne me provoque pas un plaisir surdimensionné, comme tu le sous-entends, mais il le faut bel et bien pour crever l'abcès. Ainsi, on pourra avancer. Et plus ça avancera vite, plus vite je serai débarrassé de toi. » Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton froid. Il m'avait renvoyé la balle avec brillo.

« Je ne veux pas parler de toi, Malefoy. Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. » Je n'aimais vraiment pas ces séances.

« Comme tu voudras Granger, mais tu as intérêt à coopérer, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps, il est bien trop précieux. » Son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus gris clair, mais gris orage. Il m'offrait une perche, je la saisis.

« Parfait Malefoy, ça m'arrange. » Je me levai. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps, et surtout pas à cause de lui. J'avançais déjà vers la porte, mais bien sûr, il eut le dernier mot.

« Je ne crois pas que ton chef appréciera… Il me semble qu'il a été très clair sur l'ordre qu'il t'a donné. Je me trompe ? » J'imaginais son petit sourire en coin, ainsi que le sentiment de supériorité qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment précis. Comment était-il au courant de mon altercation avec Marcus ? Je me retournai tranquillement, il fallait que je garde mon calme.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » Je le regardais, suspicieuse. Marcus ne m'aurait pas mis un coup de poignard dans le dos quand même ? Il répondit à ma question silencieuse en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

« Monsieur Donahue m'a écrit. Il m'a expliqué ta… ta situation. » Je regardais la lettre qu'il secouait devant mes yeux. Je ne comprenais pas le geste de Marcus. Même avec Emilie, il ne s'était jamais permis de lui écrire à mon sujet. Je lui avais pourtant dit la relation que j'entretenais avec Malefoy. Non, je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

« ça t'amuse Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes savoir que tu as le pouvoir, me faire chanter. Je vois que tu utilises toujours des manières peu orthodoxes pour arriver à tes fins. » Je ne pouvais me laisser faire. Je savais qu'il avait gagné cette manche, et lui aussi.

« Tu te trompes. Marcus s'inquiète pour toi. Je le comprends. Il m'a expliqué en détail la réaction que tu as eue. Une réaction peu réfléchie, si tu veux mon avis. » Son regard était redevenu gris clair. La conversation était devenue moins houleuse, mais le fait qu'il critique ma réaction me fit remonter dans les tours.

« Tu m'excuseras Malefoy, mais pour moi, sauver la vie d'un innocent, un moldu de surcroît, n'a rien d'irréfléchi, bien au contraire. C'est ce qui fera toujours la différence entre toi et moi, Malefoy : je suis prête à me sacrifier pour quelqu'un alors que toi, tu es prêt à sacrifier les autres pour ta petite personne. » Son visage se fit plus fermé que d'habitude. Si je l'avais blessé dans mes paroles, il ne montra rien.

« Tu es très désagréable, Granger. Je dirais que tu deviens aigrie avec le temps. Ça ne sied pas du tout à ton teint. » Je fermai les yeux. Ce petit jeu ne s'arrêtera vraiment jamais…

« Et toi, tu es toujours aussi abject… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Il me fatiguait.

« Tu le sais. Je t'ai demandé de parler de toi. Les gens aiment parler d'eux Granger, sauf toi apparemment… Tu n'es vraiment pas normale. » Très professionnelle, cette conclusion.

« Bravo, Malefoy ! Tu es de loin le meilleur psychomage à qui j'ai eu affaire. Magnifique conclusion ! Merci, je suis guérie. » Mon ironie le fit sourire.

« Tu es loin d'être guérie. On a du pain sur la planche, en fait. » Il s'était levé de son siège et se mit face à moi. « Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu Saint Potty et la Belette ?

- Toujours aussi mature, _la Fouine_. Ne parle pas de mes deux meilleurs amis comme ça. » J'avais persiflé. « Notre conversation n'est pas brillante, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle empire, je te conseille de respecter ceux que j'aime. » Il s'était approché de moi.

« Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la question ? » Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que le Trio D'or n'était plus. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Ses pires ennemis dissous.

« En quoi ça te concerne, Malefoy ? » Il souffla face à mon manque de coopération.

« On est dans une impasse… Désolé, Granger, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je vais te forcer la main. » Il se détourna de moi pour aller ouvrir une étagère où des dossiers suspendus apparurent. Il prit un gros dossier je devinai que c'était le mien. Il alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau et l'ouvrit.

« Arrête ça ! » J'avais hurlé. C'était ma vie, là-dedans. Tous mes secrets, toutes mes peines, tous mes défauts, tous mes choix. Je le voyais lire, je ne pouvais plus bouger. « S'il te plaît, Malefoy, ne lis pas ça. » Je ne voulais pas qu'il le lise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une fille complètement paumée, et suicidaire. Même si c'était le cas.

« Séance du 13 août 2001 : Hermione a, une fois de plus, montré sa dépression. Le fait de voir la disparition des enfants de l'orphelinat l'a encore plus atteinte, psychologiquement. Elle se sent responsable. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve…

Séance du 22 août 2001 : Hermione n'est pas venue. J'ai écrit une lettre à Marcus, il s'avère qu'elle ne s'est pas montrée de la semaine à son travail.

Séance du 5 septembre 2001….

- Ça suffit ! » Je ne pouvais plus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Il avait relevé la tête. « C'est ma vie qu'il y a dans ce dossier, Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que tu le lise. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux, mais ne lis pas ce dossier. » Je le regardais avec mes yeux humides. À mon plus grand soulagement, il ferma le dossier pour finir par le classer. Une fois qu'il se fut retourné vers moi, je baissai la tête, trop honteuse. Ne tenant pas compte de ma honte, il en profita pour se rapprocher. Il était tout près, et moi je regardais mes pieds.

« Regarde-moi, Granger. » Son ton était très froid. Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi je pleurais toujours quand il était là ? Il me releva le menton avec sa main. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais l'affronter.

« Je suis psychomage, Granger. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, du moins je ne le suis pas dans cette pièce. Je ne suis pas là pour te descendre ou encore te juger, je suis là pour t'aider. » Il avait les yeux bleus maintenant. Je ne comprendrai jamais ses changements d'humeur. « Tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione… » Son ton était doux. C'était trop bizarre pour moi, cette situation. Toute cette proximité, cette douceur. Je m'étais éloignée de lui. Sa main resta un instant en l'air, là où se trouvait mon visage quelques secondes plus tôt. Il la laissa retomber le long de son corps.

« Je… Je n'ai plus de nouvelles. » S'il disait vrai, pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber les armes et baisser ma garde, juste le temps d'une demi-heure ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre au final ? Je séchai mes larmes. Il était retourné s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi ? » Ce n'était pas une question indiscrète, il faisait ça dans le cadre de son travail, c'était sûr. Mais il était un peu ahuri. Rien d'anormal. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu détruire le trio qu'Harry, Ron et moi formions ? Bonne question.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » J'avais baissé la tête. « Tu sais, ce sont toujours mes deux meilleurs amis, je serai toujours là pour eux, mais la distance a creusé un fossé. Je sais qu'ils seront là pour moi, mais je n'arrive pas à leur écrire. La honte m'en empêche, sûrement.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, Granger. » Il me faisait une grimace dégoûtée.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas me juger ? » Le ton recommençait à monter.

« Oh, je t'en prie, même moi j'ai essayé de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je n'ai pas réussi à vous dissoudre. Et pourtant, j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Tu n'es qu'une idiote. » Il avait froncé les sourcils. Le fait qu'il me reproche que je ne leur parle plus avait quelque chose d'ironique.

« Tu devrais te réjouir, pourtant ! Me voir souffrir devrait te rendre heureux, Malefoy. » Je le regardais, mes larmes ayant à présent disparu. J'étais de nouveau maîtresse de moi-même.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à ma phrase.

« J'ai changé, Granger. Que tu le crois ou pas, j'ai changé. Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies enduré des épreuves douloureuses. Le petit fils à papa que j'étais est bien loin. » Son visage était toujours fermé, c'était sa voix qui le trahissait.

« Je sais que tu as changé Malefoy… le temps change les gens, mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ? » Si j'avais bien un défaut, c'était la curiosité. Et avec son discours, il l'avait piquée à vif.

« C'est toi qui dois parler Granger, pas moi. » Voilà, le Malefoy froid et distant était de retour.

« Désolée Malefoy, mais ça ne doit pas marcher que dans un sens. Ni quand ça t'arrange… Je ne parlerai que si tu parles. » Il me souriait. Il avait croisé les bras.

« Pas ce soir Hermione, fin de ta séance. » Il avait gagné, encore une fois.

« Déj… » Je m'arrêtai là. Le fait d'être déçue parce que c'était fini me choqua. J'étais comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux en balles de tennis.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es triste de me quitter, Granger ? » Oh, le prétentieux… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'exaspérait !

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Malefoy ! » Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Pendant ces quarante-cinq minutes, je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à parler avec Malefoy de tout et de rien. Je ne ressentais rien quand je quittais Emilie après une séance. C'était comme si je faisais du sur place. Avec Malefoy, c'était différent.

« Granger, tu comptes t'enraciner dans mon parquet ? » Je revenais sur terre.

« Pardon ? Oh oui, bien sûr… ça va, la Fouine, je m'en vais. » Ma pique le fit rire, et je m'étonnai moi-même en lui rendant son sourire.

*0*

Pour une fois depuis cinq ans, je me suis couchée avec le sourire. J'avais déjà hâte d'être à lundi. Peut-être que, finalement, la sanction de Marcus serait bénéfique… Oui, mais n'y avait-il pas un risque à côtoyer tous les jours Malefoy ? Si, déjà, à la deuxième séance, j'étais heureuse, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner dans dix jours ? Mon sourire disparut pour laisser place à l'angoisse….

*0*

_Voilou !_

_Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je voulais remercier tous les gens qui me lisent, et qui m'encouragent. Merci à vous…_

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

_Des bisous -)_

_Caro. _


	7. Découverte

_Bonjour, Bonjour,_

_Le chapitre sept est là. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat… Après, à vous de me le dire. =)_

_Je remercie **Sophinette73** qui m'encourage bien sûr, et qui corrige tout ça. Je remercie également ma meilleure d'amour (**Koko**) qui me suit depuis peu de temps en fait XD._

_**Disclaimer **: L'intrigue est de moi, le reste est à JRK._

*0*

Le week-end avait été morose. Pluie, ciel gris, vent glacial. Les deux jours avaient été longs. Le samedi : une visite à Sainte-Mangouste m'avait occupée une bonne partie de la journée. Le dimanche avait été une autre histoire.

_****samedi****_

Sainte-Mangouste était bondé de monde. J'avais lu un article de journal venant de la Gazette du Sorcier. Une explosion dans les sous-sols du Ministère avait eu lieu. La section « potions et recherches » avait effectué une mauvaise manipulation. Les dégâts avaient été importants et le nombre de blessés également. Je me dirigeais vers les étages, Sarah avait été rapatriée dans le service de pédiatrie. J'avais reçu une lettre de Liam m'en informant. Il m'avait également informée que l'enfant allait être transférée dans un orphelinat le lendemain, en attendant ses onze ans pour rentrer à Poudlard. Cette nouvelle m'avait enserré le cœur : pauvre Sarah. Elle se retrouvait seule. Son père avait été jugé et condamné à une peine de quinze ans à Azkaban. La prochaine fois que Sarah reverrai son géniteur, elle aurait vingt ans. Une longue durée. Je ferai tout pour être présente, être à ses côtés dans les pires et les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Je m'étais attachée à elle, elle me faisait penser à moi à son âge. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'un hurlement me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Sales Sang-mêlés, je vous interdis de me toucher ! »

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. La foule s'était un peu dispersée et je pus apercevoir une tête blonde et des yeux d'un bleu-gris magnifique. Je ne l'avais vue que deux fois : dans le manoir des Malefoy où je m'étais faite torturer, et la seconde fois lors de la grande bataille finale. Qu'est-ce que Narcissa Malefoy faisait ici ? Tenue par deux médicomages de la psychiatrie ?

« Lâchez-moi! Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis Narcissa Malefoy. » C'était une vrai furie.

Les médicomages avaient du mal à la tenir. Je m'étais approchée de la scène. Un cercle s'était formé. Le spectacle que je vis me blessa : Narcissa Malefoy n'avait plus sa prestance ni sa classe de Sang-Pur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient affreusement ternes, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, et elle avait horriblement maigri. La blouse blanche lui donnait des airs de fantôme. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais. Si elle n'avait pas dit son nom, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas reconnue. Les médicomages, manquant sûrement de patience, resserrèrent leurs mains autour de ses bras trop frêles, déclenchant une grimace de douleur chez la pauvre femme. Elle suppliait la foule du regard. C'en était trop pour moi.

« Lâchez-la, vous lui faites mal ! »

J'étais sortie du cercle en bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Les médicomages restèrent de marbre. Mon intervention ne les fit pas ciller. Ils étaient tous les deux très imposants. Je les regardai, mais aucun des deux ne baissa le regard.

« Hey, ma petite, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu veux ? » C'était le médicomage de gauche qui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas des médicomages, c'était des brutes. Petite ? Sérieusement ?

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez payés à terroriser les patients, il me semble ? » J'étais prête à sortir ma baguette s'il le fallait. Mon regard passait d'une brute à l'autre. Narcissa était au milieu des molosses, à me regarder, impressionnée. En regardant ses yeux, j'étais sûre qu'elle m'avait reconnue.

« Quand les gens sont tarés comme elle, gamine, ce ne sont plus des patients mais de simples coquilles vides… » L'autre avait ri, d'un rire d'idiot.

« Elle est peut- être folle mais ça reste une femme, et vous lui devez le respect ! » La colère montait, j'allais leur faire ravaler leurs idioties, à ceux-là. J'avais sorti ma baguette. Ma main ne tremblait pas. Je retrouvais cette sensation : l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mon sang. J'étais maîtresse de mes émotions. J'étais redevenue Hermione l'Auror. Lorsqu'ils ont vu ma baguette sortie, ils se sont regardés pour pouffer de rire.

« Range ça, tu veux, tu vas finir par te blesser… On n'est pas là pour lui faire du mal, tu sais ! » Le sourire qu'il affichait me donna des frissons. Un sourire sadique, un sourire de Mangemort…

Je déglutis.

« Lâchez-là. Je vous jure que je sais me servir de cette baguette, et elle ne manque que très rarement sa cible. » Un nouvel échange de regards entre les idiots.

« Très bien, on la lâche. » La pauvre Narcissa s'écroula lorsqu'ils la lâchèrent, ce qui les fit rire. Je me précipitai vers elle pour l'aider. Elle était toute tremblante. Son expression me retourna l'estomac. La voix de l'homme à ma droite me fit revenir à la réalité.

« Tu vois, petite, elle ne tient même plus sur ses jambes. » Oui, en effet, mais c'était parce qu'elle manquait de force. Sa résistance physique face aux deux hommes l'avait épuisée. Tout en me relevant, je regardai l'homme dans les yeux.

« Vous devriez avoir honte… C'est vous qu'on devrait enfermer… » Sa gifle claqua dans l'air. Mon visage dévia sur la droite, me déclenchant une douleur dans les cervicales.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! » C'était Henrik, le médicomage qui s'était occupé de Sarah après le drame chez les Willy. Il s'était frayé un chemin dans la foule. « Hermione ?! » Il me regardait, ses yeux montrant toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, l'un des deux idiots parla.

« Nous ramenons madame Malefoy dans sa chambre… » Ils ramassèrent la pauvre femme qui était toujours à terre pour l'emmener. Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre, ses pieds traînant derrière elle. La foule leur fit un passage. Je levai ma main sur ma joue endolorie.

« Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? Un homme est venu m'avertir qu'il y avait un souci dans ce couloir… » Mon regard était toujours fixé sur l'endroit où les deux hommes, ainsi que Narcissa, avaient disparu. Je me retournai vers Henrik.

« L'hôpital devrait être un peu plus strict sur le personnel qu'elle recrute, si tu veux mon avis… » Ça me dépassait. Comment pouvait-il accepter un tel comportement du personnel ? « Et vous, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » Le fait que je m'adresse à la foule directement eut l'effet que je désirais. De vraies fourmis se dispersant dans les couloirs.

« Pardon ? » Henrik ne comprenait pas. C'était le chef du service des urgences mais pas de la psychiatrie.

« Tu devrais toucher un mot au chef de psychiatrie parce que les deux lourdauds qui étaient là sont irrespectueux des patients, mais aussi des visiteurs. » Comment j'arrivais à me mettre dans des situations aussi incongrues ? Surtout un samedi où je ne travaillais pas, et où je rendais visite à une enfant.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que la marque que tu as sur la joue vient de l'un deux ? » Henrik était important à Sainte-Mangouste, si je pouvais faire virer ces deux-là, pourquoi pas…

« Oui. Parce qu'ils ont maltraité Madame Malefoy, je me suis sentie obligée d'intervenir… » Ce n'était pas mon genre de passer mon chemin quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

« Oui, comme toujours, Hermione… » Il était blasé. « J'en toucherai un mot au chef de psychiatrie… ça te va ? » Je hochai la tête.

« Tu devrais faire soigner ta joue, sinon tu auras un beau bleu…

- Oui, je verrai ça plus tard… Je vais voir Sarah. À bientôt… » Je tournai les talons.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je me sentie obligée de soupirer afin de faire redescendre la tension. La paroi de l'ascenseur m'apporta un peu de fraîcheur sur mon front. J'avais plein de questions qui me taraudaient. Le « bip » de l'ascenseur indiquant mon arrivée à l'étage me fit sursauter.

Le couloir était grand, ça faisait vraiment hôpital : les murs blancs, le personnel qui courait dans tous les sens…

« Excusez-moi, vous recherchez une chambre ? » Je me retournai vers l'infirmière, elle me souriait.

« Oh ! Euh… oui, merci… Je recherche la chambre de Sarah Willy. » Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Elle me détaillait, c'en devenait presque impoli.

« Au fond du couloir à gauche, miss Granger… » Ah oui, voilà pourquoi elle me fixait comme ça : elle m'avait reconnue.

« Euh… merci. » Je me dirigeai vers la direction qu'elle m'avait indiquée sans demander mon reste.

*0*

Sarah regardait par la fenêtre. Quand je frappai à sa porte pour montrer ma présence, elle s'en détourna pour me regarder. Son regard n'était plus innocent, ce n'était plus le regard d'une enfant de 4 ans. Il était plein de reproches. Elle retourna à sa contemplation sans m'adresser un mot.

« Bonjour l'accueil, Sarah ! » Je fronçai les sourcils : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle restait obstinément face à la fenêtre. Je savais que ces deux derniers jours, je n'avais pas été beaucoup présente pour elle, mais ils avaient été plutôt chargés. Une vague de culpabilité me submergea. J'aurais dû lui accorder plus de temps.

« Je suis désolée. » Je vis son sourire dans le reflet de la vitre. M'excuser devenait une habitude…

Elle s'était retournée, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je t'ai eue, Hermione ! » Elle s'était rapprochée et m'encercla les jambes. Je m'accroupis pour pouvoir l'étreindre.

« Tu es une fripouille. » C'était bon de la revoir. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

« Tu restes avec moi toute la journée ? » La petite fille de quatre ans était revenue. Ce serait bien tu sais, tu pourrais me lire une histoire. Elle s'était détachée de moi pour me regarder. Comment résister à un visage d'ange comme le sien…

« Bien sûr… Je suis à toi pour toute la journée. » Je la repris dans mes bras.

_****Dimanche****_

L'orphelinat avait un aspect miteux. Les volets tenaient à peine sur leurs gonds… Les fenêtres étaient sales, et l'accueil de la propriétaire était plus que froid. Je dirais glacial. Elle nous attendait sous le porche. Sarah avait un visage triste. Je la tenais par la main, en espérant que ça lui apporte un peu de réconfort. Les années à venir n'allaient pas être gaies pour elle. Rien que l'aspect du bâtiment m'encourageait à prendre Sarah dans mes bras et à transplaner loin, très loin d'ici. La pression que Sarah effectua sur mon bras me fit baisser la tête vers elle. Elle tira sur mon bras, m'obligeant à m'accroupir à sa hauteur.

« Hermione, j'ai peur ! La dame me fait penser à un corbeau… » Je me détournai de Sarah pour regarder la vieille femme.

En effet, elle ressemblait à un corbeau avec ses yeux noirs, et son nez était plus que crochu. Pour une enfant de quatre ans, il y avait de quoi faire des cauchemars. Elle avait l'œil mauvais, et me défia du regard. Je fronçai le sourcil : il fallait que je rassure la petite.

« Tiens, garde-le sur toi… » Je lui tendais un faux gallion qu'on avait utilisé pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je l'avais un peu modifié. « Si tu as un problème, même une angoisse ou une envie de parler, serre-le fort contre toi. Je le saurai et j'arriverai le plus vite possible. D'accord ? »

Sarah hocha la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle essayait de rester forte. Elle irait à Gryffondor, c'était certain.

« Tu es très courageuse, Sarah. » Je lui caressai la joue avant de me relever. Je lui repris la main pour l'emmener vers le Corbeau.

« C'est toi, Sarah Willy ? » Son ton de voix était vraiment un croassement qui me fit serrer les dents.

« Oui… » Sarah avait baissé les yeux, et avait répondu d'une toute petite voix. Elle était terrorisée.

« Tu me répondras en disant « oui, madame ». Et tu me regardes dans les yeux quand je te parle ». Elle menait la petite à la baguette. Ce fut difficile pour moi de ne rien dire, et de ne pas lui crier ma façon de penser. Sauf que j'avais été autorisée à emmener Sarah ici mais pas à faire tout un cinéma.

« Vous pouvez la lâcher, je pense qu'elle sait marcher toute seule. » Comment une femme aussi abjecte pouvait-elle accueillir des enfants chez elle ? C'est Sarah qui retira sa main de la mienne, de peur d'avoir des représailles.

« Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Sarah suivit la femme. Elle n'avait pas cherché à discuter. C'est en se retournant une dernière fois vers moi que je vis les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir.

*0*

En me remémorant tout mon week-end, je m'étais posée un tas de questions sur les Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé ? Pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy était-elle dans le service de psychiatrie ? Qu'est-ce que Lucius Malefoy était devenu ? Pourquoi n'avait-on rien entendu ou lu à propos de ça dans la presse ? Et la question qui me taraudait le plus concernait Drago Malefoy : pourquoi était-il devenu psychomage ? Était-ce pour sa propre mère ? Ensuite, je m'inquiétai pour Sarah. Est-ce qu'elle s'en sortirait ? Le corbeau allait-elle être horrible jusqu'à ses onze ans ?

Toujours plus de questions sans réponses, et j'avais vraiment horreur de ça….

*0*

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. ^^_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews !_

_Je vous embrasse, passez un bon week-end_

_Caro._


	8. Deuxième séance

_Coucou !_

_Ça y est le chapitre huit est là. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui là, normal c'est du 100% Hermione/Drago =)._

_La fiction approche de la fin, je pense qu'elle ne fera pas plus de quinze chapitres, je trouve ça correcte… *Du calme il vous reste un peu de temps*_

_Je vous remercie tous… Chères lectrices surtout, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'hommes par ici… Ou ils sont très discrets. ^^_

_Un grand merci également à la **Sophinette73** qui fait des miracles._

_**Disclaimer**: JKRowling a écrit Harry Potter._

*0*

« Alors Granger, ce week-end ? » Le sujet que je redoutais tant… Le fait d'avoir vu sa mère dans un état qui n'était pas imaginable dans ma tête me mettait mal à l'aise face à lui.

« Très bien Malefoy, pourquoi cette question ? » Je ne montrais rien mais mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Il avait soulevé un sourcil face à ma réaction.

« Comme ça, Hermione… » Il avait croisé les jambes. Mon anxiété m'obligea à me lever pour aller examiner ses étagères pleines de figurines. Celle avec un elfe de maison accrocha mon attention.

« Tu vas bien, Granger ? »

C'était une figurine assez petite mais très bien faite. Elle avait été créée artisanalement, sans trace de magie. Très beau travail.

« Granger ! ». La voix de Drago avait claqué.

Je sursautai. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Je me retournai vers lui. Il soupira.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es bizarre ce matin…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. » Je m'étais forcée à sourire. Non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout, j'avais peur de faire une gaffe. Être coincée avec lui pendant encore quarante minutes me mettait dans un état de stress que je détestais. Une Hermione Granger stressée était hors de contrôle. Sa question suivante me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

«Alors, ce week-end, Granger ? » Il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils : il devenait soupçonneux.

« Très bien Malefoy, je te l'ai déjà dit, pourquoi tu reviens toujours là-dessus ? » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de montrer mon impatience. Il sourit, d'un sourire narquois.

« Parce que tu évites la question, tout simplement… » Oui, en effet, vu comme ça, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Un-zéro pour Malefoy. À tout faire pour éviter de parler de mon week-end avec lui, j'en avais oublié qu'il était très observateur. Je me suis dépêchée de me rasseoir et de sourire.

« Mon week-end était très bien… » Un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon goût mais tant pis.

« Pourtant, le bleu que tu as sur la joue démontrerait bien le contraire. » Il me fixait si intensément que j'en baissai les yeux. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, et vite. Je relevai la tête lorsqu'il poursuivit sa phrase : « Je croyais que tu étais interdite de terrain...

- Je le suis ! » Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Je n'allais pas risquer ma carrière comme ça. Une idée me vint soudainement. « Je me suis pris une porte. » Tout se jouait maintenant. Il fallait que je tienne bon. Je fis bonne figure.

« Une porte ? Tu me prends pour un idiot, Granger ? » Il s'était assis normalement mais pencha son torse pour pouvoir mieux me détailler.

« Sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment que je dise ce que je pense de toi ? Oui Malefoy, tu es un idiot. Satisfait ? » Il recommençait à m'énerver. Il fallait que je me calme pour éloigner ses soupçons. Et pour éloigner ses soupçons, je ne pouvais que l'attaquer. Ça fonctionna mieux que je ne l'espérais.

« Fais attention, tu redeviens aigrie…. Moi qui croyais qu'on avait passé le cap des insultes et qu'on commençait à se faire confiance… Voilà que je m'étais trompé. Au final, tu mens encore. » Il était en colère.

« Et pour quelles raisons devrais-je te faire confiance, Malefoy ? Je crois avoir été plus que claire à ce sujet. Je t'ai dit que je ne parlerai que si tu parles, Malefoy. Pour l'instant tu ne fais que me cuisiner et ça me tape sur le système. Soit tu me crois et tu arrêtes ton interrogatoire, soit tu réponds également à mes questions. » Il s'était rassit dans le fond de son siège.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Granger. Et encore moins sur moi ou ma vie privée. » Il était froid et distant. Ses yeux étaient gris foncé. Seule sa mâchoire serrée montrait qu'il était hors de lui. Mais comme toujours, il faisait preuve de sang-froid.

« Dans ce cas, tu devras te contenter de cette réponse parce que tu n'auras rien de plus, Malefoy. » J'avais au moins réussi à l'éloigner du sujet qui m'inquiétait le plus. Le silence dans la pièce était presque palpable tellement il était lourd de tensions.

« Tu as écrit à PotePotter et Weasmoche ? » Sa question me surpris.

« Tu as décidé de me faire piquer une crise aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas les traiter comme ça. » J'avais envie de partir, il me fatiguait.

« Entre nous, Granger, il ne te faut pas grand-chose pour que tu piques ta crise… » J'avais été idiote de croire que nos rapports allaient s'améliorer après vendredi. Cette séance était une véritable catastrophe.

« Non, en effet, il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour me faire faire une crise Malefoy, ta seule présence suffit. » Je voulais lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. » Il était hautain. Ravi, il l'était, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir, mais personnellement, je ne prends pas ça comme un jeu, comme tu as si bien l'air de le croire. » J'étais épuisée de toutes ces joutes verbales.

« C'est toi qui ne réponds pas aux questions. » Son ton était plus que maîtrisé, mais la haine était présente.

« Tes questions sont hors sujet. Et toi qui disais que tu avais changé. J'en serais pliée en quatre si je n'avais pas tant voulu te croire. » Il plissa les yeux à ma pique. Non, il était toujours le Sang-Pur qui regardait tout le monde de haut. Pourtant il avait tout perdu, sa mère en était la preuve vivante. Pourquoi faisait-il encore semblant que tout allait bien ?

« T'inquiètes pas, Miss-je-sais-tout, tu n'es pas la seule déçue dans cette affaire. » Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était sincère.

« Alors c'est tout ? Dès qu'on ne va pas dans ton sens, tu fais demi-tour, Malefoy ? Très courageux… Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un lâche. » J'avais persiflé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle colère en moi. J'imaginais mes joues rouges et mes yeux noirs. Il applaudit dans ses mains.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? Non, parce qu'il faudrait quand même penser à avancer, Granger. Il me semble avoir déjà eu cette conversation. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question. Et ne me fais pas attendre, je crois avoir été assez patient pour aujourd'hui. As-tu, oui ou non, écrit à _Potter_ et _Weasley _? » À croire que ces deux noms-là allaient finir par lui écorcher la bouche.

« Non. » J'avais croisé les bras et détourné la tête. Je ne voulais pas affronter son petit regard rempli de sous-entendus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Lui et ses questions... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il trouve le sujet qui faisait mal ?

« Que Merlin m'emmène six pieds sous terre. » La mauvaise foi me permettait de rester digne face à lui lui qui détruisait toutes les barrières que je m'efforçais de mettre en place les barrières entre moi et le monde qui était devenu bien trop douloureux.

« Sois sérieuse, Hermione. » Il était plus détendu. La tension présente quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu. Lui seul arrivait à faire changer l'ambiance en si peu de temps.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait. J'aurais même été les voir mais je ne peux pas. » Je ne voulais pas me montrer devant Harry ou Ron comme ça. Une Hermione plus bas que terre, qui s'était renfermée sur elle-même, telle une huître. Mon coquillage était tellement fermé que je n'arrivais plus à m'ouvrir aux autres. Et le seul qui arrivait un tant soit peu à me sortir de ma routine trop robotisée à mon goût était malheureusement Malefoy.

« Je veux que tu leur écrives une lettre. On va commencer par Potter. Il a toujours été plus intelligent que Weasm….Weasley… » J'ai cru m'étouffer quand il a lâché sa phrase. Une lettre à Harry ! J'avais déjà essayé : échec.

« Tu es trop fort, Malefoy. Toi et ton fauteuil, vous arrivez comme un beau chevalier blanc, pour me sauver. Je te remercie, mais je te rappelle que j'ai déjà essayé de leur écrire. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Emilie aussi a tenté cette méthode, et regarde, je suis toujours là.

- Emilie n'est pas moi… » Il était vexé que je le compare à elle. Pourtant, il avait bien des choses à apprendre sur ses méthodes. Même si sa démarche à lui fonctionnait plutôt bien sur moi, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant des autres patientes. Elles ressortaient du cabinet avec un mouchoir à la main.

« En parlant d'Emilie, as-tu des nouvelles ? » Ma question lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore dit qui lui permettait de m'analyser ?

« ça te touche personnellement son histoire, n'est-ce pas ? » J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai essayé de détourner la conversation à mon avantage.

« Toute personne normale s'y intéresserait. Personne n'est aussi égoïste que toi. Tout le monde ne pense pas tout le temps à sa petite personne.

- Justement Granger, tu te trompes. Sur tous les patients et patientes dont j'ai eu à m'occuper ces quelques derniers jours, aucun ne m'a posé de question sur Emilie. _Sauf toi_…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? » Je n'aimais pas du tout ce ton-là… Toujours des sous-entendus qu'il fallait décoder.

« Oh, tu le sais… Tu as tellement peu de vie sociale que tu es dépendante de ta propre psychomage, qui en a marre de supporter tes petits caprices. » C'était de lui dont il parlait là ? Je l'espérais. Emilie était un ange toujours à l'écoute.

« Fais attention, la fouine, tu vas sur un terrain glissant ! » J'en avais des frissons, l'air était redevenu glacial.

« Je n'attends que ça, que tu sortes de tes gonds. Exploses un peu pour une fois, Hermione. » C'était ça qu'il voulait, que je lui hurle dessus comme une furie ? Je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux était le moins net dans sa tête. J'essayai une fois de plus de détourner la conversation.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Emilie ? » J'avais vraiment voulu faire des efforts avec lui. Mais lui n'en faisait pas pour que notre relation s'améliore. En même temps, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire non plus. Après tout, c'est moi qui devais filer droit pour obtenir son accord. Retourner sur le terrain : c'est ce que je souhaitais le plus.

« À quoi ça sert que tu me demandes de ses nouvelles si tu ne m'écoutes pas ? » Il était cassant. J'étais repartie dans mes pensées.

-« Excuse-moi… Tu disais quoi ? »

Il souffla d'exaspération. « Tu me fatigues, Hermione. » Il se frotta les yeux. Ce n'était pas méchant, c'était juste une constatation.

« On est deux, Malefoy. Ce sont tes sautes d'humeur qui me fatiguent. » On se regardait. Le silence était revenu. Il détourna les yeux le premier. J'avais raté quelque chose ?

« Emilie va bien. » Oui, j'avais raté quelque chose, mais quoi ? Malefoy mal à l'aise, c'était plutôt étrange. Je passai outre, faisant comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

« C'est tout ? » Je voulais en savoir plus. Emilie était mon amie, du moins de mon côté, je la considérais comme telle.

« C'est tout ce que je suis autorisé à te dire pour l'instant… » Il essayait de rester calme.

« Mais c'est mon amie, tu n'as pas à me cacher des choses à son sujet. » Ma phrase lui déclencha un rire froid. Je le regardai, méfiante.

« Tu es pitoyable. Même ta psychomage, tu la considères comme une amie. Tu es tombée bien bas. » Ça me blessa. Mon cœur n'était déjà pas au top de sa forme, mais le fait qu'il me rappelle sans cesse que j'étais toujours seule me brisait un peu plus chaque fois. « Quand je te dis que tu n'as pas de vie sociale…» Nouvelle pique.

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai une vie sociale ! » Il avait raison et ça me révoltait.

« Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, Granger, cite-moi des amis que tu as vu récemment. » Quand il vit que j'ouvrais la bouche, il me coupa. « Bien sûr, en dehors du travail. On élimine patron et collègues… et psychomage, pour le coup. » Son sourire narquois était revenu. Je fermai la bouche.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu devrais…. » Je le coupai dans sa phrase.

« Tais-toi ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis seule, Malefoy ? Je souffre peut-être de ma solitude mais au moins je ne suis pas déçue par les gens. À force, les gens te déçoivent. La première chose qu'ils font, c'est te tourner le dos une fois qu'ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Après la guerre, je voulais qu'on m'oublie… Tu sais pourquoi ? Tout le monde me voyait comme une héroïne de guerre alors que moi, je ne me voyais que comme une meurtrière. Tout le monde souriait. Oui, après la guerre, c'était le monde des bisounours. » Il tiqua en entendant l'expression moldue. « Mais voilà : même après la guerre, j'ai vu des horreurs. Sauf que je ne peux pas en parler parce que c'est trop douloureux, pour eux et pour moi. Ce sont des sujets tabous Malefoy, parce qu'après ce qu'on a tous vécu, ils ne veulent pas se rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs… Mais moi, je n'ai que ça. » Dans ma tirade, je m'étais levée. J'étais essoufflée. « J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis dans la réalité. Tout n'est pas rose, mais ça, ils ne le comprennent pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils me fuient, je leur rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs… Et je vis trop dans le passé. »

Quand il vit que j'avais fini mon discours, il me sourit. Il avait l'air satisfait.

« Tu as explosé aujourd'hui, c'est bien, Hermione. Tu as avancé. » Il s'était levé pour se mettre face à moi.

« Ah ouais ? Eh bien tant mieux Malefoy, mais ça ne me réjouit pas pour autant. Je crois avoir fini ma séance. Je peux partir ? » Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. L'air était devenu trop lourd pour moi. J'avais explosé, oui, c'était bien ça le problème.

« Oui, tu peux partir. » Malefoy avait été soufflé par ma réaction. Il s'était passé la main dans les cheveux, leur donnant un style pagaille.

Je hochai la tête. Je pris mon sac et sortis en courant. J'avais besoin d'air frais.

*0*

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? _

_Encore un grand merci à vous =) Vous êtes tous géniaux…_

_Je vous embrasse fort 3_

_Caro._


	9. Mise au point

_Hey ! Coucou tout le monde,_

_Le chapitre neuf est en ligne. Je pense à vous, et poste maintenant parce que je pars en Bretagne demain et je ne reviens que dans trois semaines…. J'en profiterai pour avancer dans la fiction._

_Comme toujours un immense merci à ma bêta =) Piouf qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle._

_**Disclaimer **: JKR tout est à toi. Sauf l'intrigue bien sûr._

*0*

Je n'étais pas allée à la séance du mardi ni du mercredi. Je n'avais pas bougé de mon canapé, sauf pour les besoins primaires, c'est-à-dire repas et toilettes. Je me sentais vide. Je m'en voulais de m'être déchaînée comme je l'avais fait. J'avais trop honte, alors je restais chez moi, espérant secrètement qu'on m'oublie.

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivée, j'avais complètement pété les plombs ! Ce n'était pas moi, ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais toujours de façon différente devant LUI ? Il arrivait à me faire pleurer, à me faire sourire, et à me faire sortir de mes gonds en un temps record. Je savais que ça me coûterait très cher de ne pas aller à mes séances, ça allait m'apporter de sacrés problèmes. Je soupirai à nouveau, et me saisis la tête dans les mains. J'étais dans de beaux draps. Si Marcus savait… Mon pyjama était gris terne, le jogging était délavé, et mon tee-shirt était trop grand pour moi. Comment ça avait pu déraper à ce point ? Je n'en savais rien. Il était tard, mais ça n'empêcha pas quelqu'un de frapper. J'arrêtai de respirer. Il fallait que je disparaisse. Une sueur froide coula dans mon dos.

« Ouvres, Hermione, je sais que tu es là. » Je déglutis, c'était Marcus. « Hermione, ouvre, sinon je défonce la porte. » J'allais mourir de la main de Marcus. «Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

- ça va, ça va, j'arrive ». J'étais sortie de ma léthargie. Je déverrouillai la porte, et n'attendis même pas qu'il l'ouvre. J'étais retournée à ma place initiale.

«Nom d'un chien, tu pourrais au moins être présentable. » Il était dans la pièce.

«Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux repartir tout de suite. » J'étais en colère contre lui. Il m'avait privée de terrain, et il fallait que j'aie ces séances qui faisaient mon malheur. Pour l'accueil, il pouvait repasser.

«Ne m'en veux pas Hermione, mais ton comportement est inexcusable. » Il était triste, ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Une voix qui m'avait manquée. Même si Marcus m'avait sanctionnée, c'était mon seul pilier dans ce monde de brutes. Il était toujours là pour me soutenir, me réconforter. Comme un père l'aurait fait. Je ne lui en voulais pas, enfin, pas vraiment. Je voulais le faire culpabiliser. J'évitai de le regarder, sinon je craquerais à nouveau.

«Comment tu te sens ? » La question que je redoutais tant. Je le regardai dans les yeux cette fois.

«Très bien. » Mon ton était brusque.

«Je vais faire semblant de te croire… Parlons de quelque chose de plus urgent. Pourquoi tu ne vas plus à tes séances ? » Malefoy allait me le payer très cher, sale cafteur.

«J'ai mes raisons…» Bien sûr, ça ne lui suffirait pas comme excuse. Marcus était aussi têtu que moi.

«Qui ne sont pas valables. Tu vas y retourner, et vite fait bien fait. Je te le garantis. Il est temps que tu te ressaisisses, Hermione. » Il était en colère. Je collectionnais les savons depuis quelque temps.

«Non, je n'y retournerai pas. » Il en était hors de question. Revoir La Fouine, non merci, surtout après mon esclandre d'hier.

«Le problème Hermione, c'est que je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix. » Hou… que je n'aimais pas ça ! En regardant Marcus, je compris qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

«Vous pouvez entrer, monsieur Malefoy…» Je crus tomber du canapé, à sa phrase. C'était une blague, pas vrai ? Le fait de voir une tête blonde passer ma porte d'entrée me confirma le contraire. Oui, Malefoy était bien là, devant moi.

«Me dis pas que tu as fait ça, Marcus ? » Je m'étais levée en pointant Malefoy du doigt. Comment avait-il osé inviter ce cancrelat chez moi ?

«Si, Granger, il l'a fait…» Il était droit comme un piquet. Toujours classe dans une robe de sorcière noire. Ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Un très beau contraste.

«Toi, tu te tais, d'accord ? Tu es ici chez moi ! Et je n'autorise aucun _Mangemort_ à entrer chez moi ! » J'étais mauvaise, mais ce coup-là était un coup de poignard dans mon dos, et dans mon cœur. J'avais confiance en Marcus et il ramenait l'ennemi numéro un dans mon espace privé.

«Hermione, tu n'as pas honte ? Il est venu t'aider je te signale. Il se trouve ici alors qu'il n'avait aucune obligation de venir. Il sort de ses fonctions de psychomage pour toi. » Voilà que Marcus protégeait ce petit démon. Merlin était vraiment contre moi.

«Ne prends pas sa défense, Marcus, tu ne le connais pas… On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Malefoy. » Je voulais qu'il parte. Parce que c'était le seul à connaître mes secrets. Il avait vu un aspect de ma personnalité que j'essayais de refouler. Ma phrase l'avait laissé de marbre, seuls ses yeux avaient reflété un très court instant de la tristesse.

«Dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione, s'il n'était pas blanc comme neige le Ministère ne lui aurait jamais permis d'exercer. » Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Marcus ne comprenait pas pourquoi je réagissais aussi violement, mais il ne savait rien de mon passé. Ni d'un Malefoy aussi exécrable que méprisant.

«Sauf que quelques gallions peuvent bien arranger certaines situations, comme on dit

« délicates », n'est-ce pas Malefoy. » Il tiqua à mon sous-entendu, mais se reprit bien vite.

«Monsieur Donahue marque un point. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai été innocenté…» Je le fusillai du regard.

«Soit Malefoy, tu n'es pas Mangemort, mais tu n'es pas autorisé à rentrer chez moi sans MA permission. Va-t'en. » J'en avais marre de cette situation. Personne ne me laissait respirer. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux sur mon dos, et ça m'épuisait.

«Monsieur Malefoy est là parce que je le lui ai demandé. Il m'a raconté ta dernière séance, tu es tellement têtue que tu ne remarques même pas que ça te fait du bien. » Malefoy avait tout raconté à Marcus ? Un vertige me saisit.

«Il…Il t'a vraiment tout raconté ? » Ma gorge était serrée.

«Non Granger, je lui ai juste dit que tu n'étais pas venue les deux derniers jours. Ce qui se passe pendant nos séances reste entre nous. » Son ton était doux, et sa phrase me rassura instantanément.

«Tu vois Hermione, tu peux avoir confiance en lui. » Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds, gênée. Je vais vous laisser. Je relevai la tête à sa phrase.

«Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ici avec lui ? » Ma phrase avait fini dans les aigus. Je perçus leurs regards exaspérés.

«Je ne vais pas te manger Granger, je préfère de la viande fraîche, et pas une épave. » Je lui lançai un regard noir.

«Soyez respectueux Monsieur Malefoy, je ne voudrais pas arriver à des extrêmes qui ne me plairaient pas. N'oubliez pas votre place. Etant professionnel en psychomagie, il me semble que vous devez respecter une éthique. Un ou deux courriers pourraient aggraver votre image. » Je souriais, il avait défendu Drago pour mieux le descendre. Je savais qu'il avait le bras long. Ses menaces étaient sérieuses.

Ça ne me surprit pas une seule seconde que Malefoy reste neutre. Il n'avait jamais été sensible aux menaces des hommes. Il ne se laissait jamais humilier. Les hommes ne le portaient que très rarement dans leur cœur. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à trouver chaussure à ses pieds auprès de la gente féminine, ce qui attirait la jalousie des autres. Alors, une menace de plus ou une de moins, je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de différence pour lui.

«Je tiens à vous préciser, monsieur Donahue, qu'Hermione et moi fonctionnons comme ça. » Une petite minute, depuis quand il y avait un «nous» entre Malefoy et moi ? Hermione est la patiente avec qui je m'investis le plus… Et je souhaite sincèrement qu'elle s'en sorte. Il est important pour moi qu'elle aille mieux. » J'avais loupé une étape. Je le regardais, incrédule. À quoi il jouait ? Il me détaillait plus que de raison. Sûrement à cause de notre regard, Marcus se sentit gêné, et se dégagea la gorge.

«Bien, je crois que je vais y aller. » La bulle avait explosé, et je regardai Marcus. «Prends soin de toi, ma petite Hermione. » Il m'embrassa sur le front, et partit tranquillement sans adresser un regard de plus à Drago.

Une fois Marcus sorti, un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je le détaillais des yeux, lui était occupé à regarder l'appartement.

«C'est vrai ce que tu as dis ? Je veux dire, tu le pensais vraiment ? » Il me regarda dans les yeux. Des yeux anthracite. Des yeux de Malefoy.

Des yeux où je décelais une sincérité étonnante. Ne pas dire qu'il était beau à cet instant aurait été mentir.

«Oui Hermione, je le pensais vraiment. Ça me tue que tu doutes de moi à la moindre phrase que je peux dire… Tu ne te rends compte de rien… Et j'étais vraiment très en colère quand je ne t'ai pas vue hier ni aujourd'hui. Non mais vraiment, à quoi tu joues ? Dès qu'il s'agit de toi, tu es irresponsable. » Il s'était rapproché de moi. Je me faisais toute petite, mes pieds étaient très jolis. Deux fois jugée irresponsable dans la même journée, ça faisait beaucoup.

«J'avais trop honte…» J'avais dit cela en chuchotant. «Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de dépendre de quelqu'un. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, Drago ? J'avais une psychomage que j'ai appris à connaître au fur et à mesure de mes séances. Je n'avais aucune raison de me méfier. Mais avec toi c'est différent, ça le sera toujours…» Je venais une fois de plus de me vendre devant lui. Il soupira.

«Au risque de me répéter, tu es une idiote. » Oui, ça, je le savais. «Regarde-moi, Hermione. » Je ne voulais pas relever les yeux. «S'il te plaît…» Malefoy qui demande avec gentillesse, un vrai miracle. Une fois les yeux dans les yeux, le temps s'arrêta. Sa phrase me fit revenir à la réalité. «Peux-tu me faire confiance ?

- À toi de me le dire…» J'étais sérieuse. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Passer de la rigolade à l'énervement en un rien de temps donnait le vertige. Il était vraiment lunatique. « À chaque fois que j'essaie, tu recules. J'ai beau faire un pas vers toi, tu recules de deux. Je ne sais vraiment pas, Drago.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant. J'ai changé. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le croire ? » Il faisait une tête de plus que moi. À cet instant, je me sentais toute petite face à sa carrure musclée. Je me sentis reculer de quelques pas. C'était inconscient.

« Tout simplement parce que tu es Drago Malefoy. Me prendre la tête avec toi, c'est sous mon contrôle, pas le reste… Et te faire confiance va me détruire.» La distance que j'avais établie entre nous quelques secondes avant m'avait permis de redevenir maîtresse de mes émotions.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » Il avait laissé son masque au placard. C'était une conversation sans amertume. Je le blessais dans mes propos. Mais c'était aussi ma façon à moi de me protéger de lui, et de ses intrusions répétées dans ma vie. C'était une discussion sans barrières, à cœur ouvert.

« Je suis désolée, Drago. Mais je ne peux pas. » Je l'étais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Pas à lui, pas après toutes ces années. D'un coup, il était redevenu froid. La pire de ses facettes. Celle que je détestais le plus.

«_ Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas_,_ Granger_ ? » La mâchoire serrée, les yeux noirs. Le Drago doux avait disparu pour laisser place à la tempête.

« Je… » Il me coupa.

« Tais-toi ! ». Il perdait son clame. Il s'était rapproché de moi et m'enserrait les bras. Il avait une de ces poignes !

« J'essaie vraiment de faire des efforts, Hermione. Et je t'assure que ça me coûte beaucoup. Je ne vais pas ramper ni te supplier, après tout c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille…. Parfait, tu as gagné. Tu as mon feu vert… » Il avait craché ces dernières phrases. Chacune avait été un poignard dans mon cœur, du venin qui s'insinuait lentement dans tous mes membres. J'en tremblais. La porte claqua un grand coup. Il était parti, lui aussi. Je réalisais à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je glissai jusqu'à terre. Une fois de plus, j'avais laissé partir la personne qui pouvait le plus m'aider. D'abord Ron, après Harry, maintenant Drago. Comme le dit l'expression moldue, « on sait ce que l'on perd, on ne sait pas ce que l'on retrouve ».

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

*0*

_Alors votre avis les Petits Loups ?_

_Je vous dis à dans trois semaines, je penserai fort à vous, des gros bisous._

_Caro._


	10. Les confidences d'une mère

_Bonjour ou bonsoir comme vous voulez…_

_Je reviens de vacances et j'ai la patate ! Je n'ai pas écrit pendant quinze jours, je ne vous cache pas que n'ai pas eu le courage. Mais bonnes nouvelles j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées…_

_Bref fini de raconter ma vie, voici le chapitre dix qui est enfin là. Corrigé par ma bêta qui doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est XD ainsi que ma louloutte 3. Un grand merci à elles._

_**Disclaimer **__: JKR tu es la seule et l'unique créatrice d'HP._

_*0*_

Le carton que je tournai et retournai dans mes mains me rappelait mon erreur. Il était avec le livre que Drago avait balancé sur mon canapé avant de partir. Le livre que j'avais tant rêvé de pouvoir feuilleter… « Les nouveaux sortilèges après la guerre ». Quelle idiote j'étais. Je relisais pour la centième fois ce petit carton qui remettait tout en question.

_J'ai vu comment tu étais fascinée par ce livre il y'a quelques jours._

_Prends-le comme un premier pas vers une trêve._

_D.M _

J'enchainais les bêtises. Une fois de plus on me tendait la main, et je la rejetais. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ? Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais besoin de réponses, et une seule personne pouvait me les donner. Comme une habitude je transplanai à Sainte Mangouste.

*0*

Pour une fois l'hôpital était désert, quelques personnes attendaient mais rien de bien méchant. Je me dirigeai par automatisme vers le service de psychiatrie. J'espérais ne pas tomber sur les deux brutes de l'autre jour. Mais ça m'aurait permis d'extérioriser ma colère. J'étais descendue par les escaliers. Le service de psychiatrie était le plus bruyant de tous les services hormis les urgences en temps de crise. Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour. Pourrais-je savoir la chambre de Mrs Malefoy s'il vous plait ? » La femme me regardait incrédule.

« Euh oui bien sûr c'est la 46 ». Je regardais le couloir, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'aspirait. Excusez-moi mademoiselle vous avez un problème ? Je retournais mon attention sur l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Non ça va. Merci ». Je soufflai. J'allais rencontrer Narcissa Malefoy. Retournement de situation plutôt comique, quand on y repensait. Comme quoi la guerre, et le temps changeaient bien des choses.

J'étais devant la porte 46, je ressentais un peu de stress. J'avais ma main en l'air en attendant de frapper. Est si c'était une mauvaise idée ? Et si Drago était amené à être au courant ? Ma réflexion me fit ressortir un point important. La relation avec Drago ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant. Je frappai à la porte, et attendis qu'on me propose d'entrer. La voix avait été faible à travers la porte. Je soufflai avant d'entrer.

La chambre était comme l'ancienne chambre de Sarah, pas de fenêtre et des murs totalement neutre. Rien de bien plaisant.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, je vous attendais ».

Narcissa m'enleva de ma contemplation. Le fait de la voir dans cette situation, c'est-à-dire dans un lit d'hôpital avec des sangles autour des poignets, me serra le cœur. Elle avait la même apparence que l'autre fois. Elle venait apparemment de prendre une douche vu ses cheveux mouillés.

« Bonjour Madame Malefoy. Comment ça se fait que vous m'attendiez ? ». Oui je n'avais décidé de lui rendre visite que ce matin.

« Je suis sûre que ma vue à l'hôpital et dans le service de psychiatrie vous a incitée à vous poser des questions. Je m'en serai posées aussi… Après tout, qu'est ce que la très riche et Sang Pur Narcissa Malefoy fait ici… »

Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. J'avais réfléchi toute la nuit. Des questions, toujours des questions.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous ne payerez pas plus cher, vous savez. Vous m'excuserez pour l'accueil mais je ne peux pas vous proposer de thé ».

Elle me montra ses poignets attachés. Je déglutis, avant de prendre une chaise et de me poser en face d'elle. Une fois mes fesses posées sur la chaise, elle fit quelque chose qui me déstabilisa.

« Je voudrais vous remercier… » De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle du voir mon interrogation dans mes yeux. « Je parle de votre intervention samedi. Vous êtes la seule à avoir réagi face à ces deux brutes. Même pour quelqu'un que vous détestez, vous vous mettez en danger. Drago m'a dit que vous étiez dérangée… » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Il…. Il vous a parlé de moi ? » Narcissa sourit à ma phrase.

« Il m'a également dit que vous étiez idiote parfois… je me renfrognais ». Celui là alors, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait me taper sur le système.

« Il vous a dit aussi que c'était un perfide manipulateur, et qu'il avait un égo surdimensionné ? Ah oui j'oubliais le plus important : le coté où il se croit indispensable alors qu'il ne l'est absolument pas. Il vous l'a dit ça ? Non ? Parce qu'il peut me critiquer mais il est vraiment pas mieux. Sauf votre respect Madame, Drago n'est pas parfait ». Elle souriait toujours, c'était une situation assez bizarre. Je commençais à regretter.

« Loin de moi cette idée Hermione, de ce coté là il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lucius ». Au nom de son mari ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine ». J'avais une boule de culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les pires horreurs sur son fils.

« Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? La conversation devenait intéressante, mais par ou commencer ? J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser.

« Que faite vous ici ? Ce n'est pas votre place ». J'y allais du but en blanc. Après tout j'étais la pour qu'elle réponde à mes questions.

« Est-ce que c'est la place de quelqu'un, Hermione ? » Elle me regardait dans les yeux. Attendant ma réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Non bien sur que non, mais vous êtes une personne digne, qui n'a jamais eu de problèmes mentaux. Alors pourquoi ? ». Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. N'avait elle pas réussi à passer par la case départ ?

« Tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas assez forte pour survivre après la guerre. J'ai tout perdu, mon honneur, ma dignité, ma force. Lucius est à Azkaban et Drago ne vient que quand il peut, c'est-à-dire pas souvent. Je me suis retrouvée seule, sans rien. Pour ma sécurité, Drago m'a interné ici.

-MAIS VOUS N'ETES PAS FOLLE ! » Cette idée me révoltait. Drago était vraiment si lâche que ça pour ne pas s'occuper de sa mère ? Il avait encore une fois choisi la facilité. Il reniait sa mère comme ça, sans scrupules. Alors que moi je donnerais tout pour revoir la mienne. Etait-il si inconscient ?

« Drago n'y est pour rien Miss Granger ». Je la regardais incrédule. « Le rôle des parents c'est de prendre soin de leurs enfants, et non l'inverse. Drago a pensé à la meilleure chose pour moi. De plus je lui ai demandé de m'interner ici, alors qu'il était contre ». Ça j'avais du mal à le croire. « Vous ne connaissez pas le Drago que je connais Hermione. Il a bien des défauts mais il a également de nombreuses qualités. Et sa première qualité est de prendre soins des gens qu'il aime, même s'il parait froid et distant. C'est seulement une carapace pour se protéger. Mais il en est tout autre à l'intérieur.

-C'est votre fils, vous le verrez toujours sous son meilleur jour madame, mais il en est tout autre. Ce n'est pas un ange, mais bien un démon… J'en ai fait moi-même les frais. » Je ne pouvais pas voir un Drago gentil avec une auréole et des ailes. Rien que l'image me fit faire une grimace.

« Je suis sûre que vous ne faites pas non plus des grands efforts pour arranger cette situation. N'est-ce pas ? » Terrain très glissant. Comment elle arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'étais une vraie passoire. Je croisais mes bras.

« Vous dire le contraire serait vous mentir. Drago et moi, sommes dans une situation plus que délicate ». Je restais évasive volontairement.

« Oui je suis au courant. Je ne vois peut être pas souvent mon fils, mais il m'écrit beaucoup. Et je confirme, vous ne faites pas beaucoup d'effort pour améliorer cette situation. Dans sa description il vous décrit comme une fille perturbée. Qui ne perd pas une occasion pour lui rappeler ses erreurs.

-ça c'est la meilleure, votre fils n'est pas tout blanc non plus. Si je m'emporte il en est en partie le fautif ». Il avait un sacré culot de tout me remettre sur le dos. Les Malefoy étaient très fort pour mettre des coups de poignard dans le dos.

« Oh ça je le sais. N'oubliez pas que je suis sa mère. Il a peut-être de très beaux yeux, mais j'en suis la seule immunisée. Je sais que mon fils peut être très désagréable quand il le veut. Mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est pour se protéger ». Elle aimait son fils, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi est-il devenu psychomage ? Ce n'est pas lui ça… » C'était la deuxième question qui m'avait le plus tourmentée.

« Tout simplement, pour moi. Il se sent coupable. Après tout il a sauvé Dumbledore, c'est parti de là ». Oui, je me souvenais de cette fameuse soirée dans la tour d'astronomie. Harry m'avait tout raconté.

« Est-ce que vous sortirez un jour ? Sainte Mangouste n'est pas très accueillant, surtout le personnel de la psychiatrie.

-Vous m'avez vu dans une situation délicate. Pour ne rien vous cacher, ce n'était pas l'un de mes meilleurs jours. Mon fils a eu vent de cette affaire, et a prit les dispositions nécessaires. Pour moi ainsi que pour les deux médicomages qui vous ont agressés… Comment va votre joue d'ailleurs ? » Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Par reflexe je caressais ma joue.

« Elle va bien. J'espère que vous n'avez rien dis à votre fils à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas que Malefoy junior soit au courant car s'il l'apprenait je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau pour avoir découvert son petit secret.

-Je n'ai rien dit à Drago, je vous rassure. Mais il n'est pas idiot. Avez-vous masqué votre bleu ? La séance après ce petit cirque ». Je plissais les yeux, ça m'aidait à réfléchir.

-Euh, il m'a fait une réflexion, il me semble… » C'était un peu vague. Il y avait eu tellement de choses à gérer, j'avais des trous de mémoire.

« Il ne mettra pas longtemps à comprendre alors ». Elle était soulagée. Comme si ça lui pesait.

« Vous avez l'air contente de ce résultat… » Je levais un sourcil sceptique.

« Oui parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Et le peu de temps où vous avez côtoyé Drago jusqu'à maintenant a changé quelque chose en lui ». A l'entente de cette phrase j'explosais de rire.

« Non désolée de vous décevoir Madame, mais je ne vais pas changer votre fils en bon Saint Maritain. Il est la personne que je hais le plus sur cette terre ». C'était bizarre d'entendre ça de la bouche de Narcissa, mais si elle disait vrai ? Si Drago avait changé ? J'allais partir d'ici avec encore plus de questions.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous-la ? » J'étais stupéfaite devant son changement de comportement.

« Pardon ? » J'étais incrédule. Oui bonne question qu'est ce que je faisais la ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

« Vous êtes venue ici pour avoir des réponses, n'est ce pas ? Hors les réponses que je vous donne ne vous plaisent pas. Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? » Elle perdait patience, un trait bien particulier chez les Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas… » je baissais les yeux. « Je sais qu'il est mon psychomage, mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Je crois que j'attends des conseils, savoir si je peux oui ou non tout lui dire. Malgré notre passé. » J'étais trop gênée et je me sentais rougir.

« Drago est un excellent psychomage. Vous saurez trouver un appui en lui. Même s'il vous paraît froid, moqueur, distant, passez outre et parlez lui. Il saura vous écouter. » Je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, mais ses dires me rassuraient un peu. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas faire confiance à Malefoy Junior, mais mon cœur me disait que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Cette femme qui avait tout perdu. Et qui n'arrivait pas à survivre seule.

« Je vais m'en aller. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. » Je m'étais levée et commençais à me diriger vers la porte. « Merci Madame Malefoy. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de répondre à mes questions, et encore moins de me faire la conversation. Merci pour tout.

-Ce n'est rien Hermione, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Pour l'autre jour déjà, et pour essayer de le comprendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais suivez votre instinct. Il vous a sauvé pendant la guerre, vous avez appris à suivre votre cœur, faites lui de nouveau confiance. Vous n'avez rien à perdre. »

J'hochais la tête et lui souriait avant de sortir de sa chambre. Je m'arrêtais de nouveau.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible que ma visite reste discrète ? J'entends par là ne rien dire à personne, et en particulier votre fils.

-Je serais muette comme une tombe. » Je souriais à son expression moldue. Oui en effet la guerre changeait bien des choses, ainsi que le temps.

Je repensai à ce que m'avais dit Narcissa. J'étais plus que sceptique sur le fait que je n'avais rien à perdre. J'avais déjà perdu beaucoup en quelques jours. Et Malefoy en était pour la majeure partie responsable, encore…

*0*

_J'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre douze -) Je vois le bout de cette fiction ça fait bizarre, mais je suis contente._

_Je vous fais tous pleins de bisous les loulous _

_A oui le plus important : Reviews ?_

_Caro._


	11. Compromis

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Voici le chapitre 11, corrigé par __**Sophinette73**__, un grand merci à elle =). (Louloutte je pense à toi =D)_

_Plus le temps passe, plus vous êtes nombreux à me suivre, ça me touche énormément. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. _

_**Disclaimer**__ : Oh Grande JK ROWLING, tout appartient. _

*0*

Je livre de Drago était serré contre moi. Je regardais la porte de son bureau, fermée depuis bientôt une heure. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je restais plantée là à attendre, comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de partir.

La discussion avec Narcissa passait en boucle dans ma tête. La nuit porte conseil. Bien sûr… La preuve, j'étais une gourde en train de s'enraciner dans le parquet. Je serrai un peu plus fort le livre contre moi. Le silence était le maître des lieux. Et la porte de son bureau restait obstinément fermée. Il n'y avait personne. Je soufflai. ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire le premier pas, à me faire pardonner. Il n'était pas tard, pourtant. Il était vingt heures. D'habitude, il était là… Alors, pourquoi pas maintenant, quand je décidais de me lancer ? Merlin, par pitié !

À peine ma prière pensée, j'entendis quelqu'un monter les marches. Mon cœur battait à dix milles à l'heure. Je me faisais peut-être des illusions... Des cheveux blonds, un visage pâle, si, c'était bien lui. Il lisait un papier.

Quand il releva la tête, il s'arrêta net. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, vu la tête ahurie qu'il affichait. J'étais figée. Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru une bonne idée, je le regrettais désormais. Il se reprit, en affichant son masque. Il passa devant moi et m'ignora totalement. Ça commençait vraiment très mal. Le silence était pesant. Le temps qu'il ouvre sa porte et entre dans son bureau, je n'avais pas bougé. Pourquoi j'étais venue, déjà ? Ça me paraissait bien futile, à présent.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il était entré. Le fait qu'il laisse sa porte ouverte me laissa pantoise. Devais-je entrer ? Ou faire demi-tour et me terrer aussi loin que possible ? Gryffondor oblige, je soufflai avant d'entrer. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Encore une nouvelle façon de m'ignorer. Je m'avançai vers son bureau.

« Je…. Je suis venue te ramener ça. » Je regardais le livre, pour finir par le poser sur son bureau. « Merci, il est très intéressant, je l'ai dévoré en deux heures. » Oui et alors, Hermione ? Je crois qu'il s'en fiche. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me détester autant. Après tout, j'avais tout fait pour en arriver là.

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai. Il fallait vraiment que je prenne sur moi. Je devais faire l'effort. Narcissa me l'avait dit, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Et la personne en face de moi en valait soi-disant la chandelle. J'en doutais.

« Je… » Allez, Hermione, ce n'est pas si dur que ça. Trois petits mots, que tu dis tellement souvent. Pourquoi, face à lui, tu n'y arrives pas ? Parce que c'est lui, tout simplement. Je fermai les yeux. Fallait vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir et que je fonce.

« Je suis désolée. » Aucune réaction de sa part. Toujours son dos, rien que son dos. « S'il te plaît. » Je le suppliais presque. Je ne vis pas son regard rempli de douleur, ni quand il ferma les yeux pour se redonner contenance. « Je sais que j'ai mal agi. Tu débarques dans ma vie, essaye de te mettre à ma place…

- Et toi, est-ce que tu te mets à la mienne ? » Il était toujours dos à moi. Je ne m'étais jamais mise à sa place, parce qu'il n'avait jamais montré que ça le dérangeait, cette situation. Je le lui fis remarquer.

« Pourquoi j'aurais dû me mettre à ta place, Drago ? Tu fais tout pour me montrer que c'est toi qui a le pouvoir. Que cette situation ne te dérange pas. Ne te fais pas passer pour la victime, parce que _tu as choisi_ de prendre mon dossier. Je ne t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge, que je sache. Et regarde moi quand je te parle ! » Une fois de plus, je perdais le contrôle. Je le vis me faire face. J'affrontai ses yeux qui ne reflétaient que de la colère et du mépris. Je détestais ce regard, il me faisait mal au cœur.

« Tu crois que je supporte tes sautes d'humeur de gaîté de cœur? Tu es une fille complètement paumée et t'entendre geindre à longueur de journées, c'est rinçant. Je voulais croire en toi, je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Potter et Weasley, mais en fait, tout est très clair… Tu es une fille qui ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. »

Une douche froide m'aurait fait le même effet. J'avais des frissons, et je me sentais salie. Il avait été blessant. Il m'avait fait mal, plus qu'il ne devrait. C'était le Drago froid et odieux, celui de Poudlard. Je baissai les yeux. Je prenais sur moi pour ne pas laisser mes larmes couler, mais c'était trop tard, je voyais déjà trouble. Ma phrase suivante m'échappa.

« Peut-être que je n'en vaux pas la peine, mais ta mère, si… Tu peux dire que je suis lâche, tu peux me rabaisser autant que tu veux… Mais moi, au moins, j'arrive à me regarder dans le miroir parce que je n'ai pas mis la dépouille de ma mère au fin fond d'un hôpital. Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, Drago. Et ça, tu as l'air de l'oublier… »

Une fois ma tirade finie, je le vis stupéfait de ma révélation. Je partis sans demander mon reste.

*0*

J'étais au bureau, il fallait que je me vide la tête. La confrontation avec Malefoy m'avait épuisée. Je n'avais plus de larmes à écouler. Le gouffre était tellement profond que je n'en voyais plus la sortie. Drago devait me sauver, mais finalement, il m'avait plus enfoncé qu'autre chose. Et moi qui avais voulu croire Narcissa… À quoi je m'attendais ? C'était son fils, logique qu'elle prenne sa défense. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'ai foncé tête baissée.

On frappa à ma porte. Je ne voulais voir personne.

« Tu as de la visite, Hermione. » Liam avait seulement passé sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Je ne veux voir personne… » Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

« Désolé d'insister, mais il dit que c'est urgent. » Liam était mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui arrivait à mettre un homme dans un état pareil. Liam était difficilement influençable. Je ne mis pas longtemps à réagir après avoir analysé la situation.

« JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR ! » Liam disparu de la fente, comme s'il avait été tiré en arrière. Cette idée se confirma quand je vis une tête blonde entrer dans mon bureau.

« Désolé Granger, mais tu n'as pas le choix. » Il avait posé ses deux mains sur mon bureau, me regardant de toute sa hauteur. Moi, assise, j'étais insignifiante. Je déglutis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » J'avais chuchoté. Peut-être pour éviter que le ton monte, une fois de plus, trop rapidement.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas fini notre petite conversation de tout à l'heure… Ce que tu m'as dit ne m'a pas vraiment plu, tu comprends ? Dire que ma mère est une dépouille qui traîne au fin fond d'un hôpital, encore moins…

Pourtant, tu ne peux pas le nier. C'est la stricte vérité et tu te voiles la face. C'est en train de la détruire, et toi, tu restes là à ne rien faire. Tu la renies, et tes lettres n'y changeront rien. » Je voulais le secouer, le faire réagir.

« Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de me juger sur le comportement que j'ai avec ma mère ! Tu ne sais rien ! » Pour la réaction, j'avais réussi. La tension était palpable, et l'ambiance était plus glaciale que jamais.

« ça fait quoi Malefoy, d'inverser les rôles ? Ça fait quoi de te sentir démuni face à mes attaques ? ça fait quoi de savoir que moi, ta pire ennemie, je sais quelque chose sur toi ? Quelque chose de personnel, qui te tient à cœur ? »

J'étais restée assise. Notre relation en avait pris un sacré coup et je ne voulais pas que ça empire. Même si ça m'écorchais la bouche de l'avouer, il était devenu, en quelques jours, la personne sur qui je pouvais le plus compter. Pour cette raison, je repris d'un ton plus calme.

« Ta mère n'a pas besoin du psychomage que tu es, elle a besoin de son fils. » Dans ma tête, je rajoutais : tout comme moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je me repris.

«Tu te dois d'être présent pour elle parce qu'elle est encore là…. Tu as de la chance, ne la gâche pas…

-Qui aurait cru que tu me donnerais des conseils, un jour ? » Je souris à sa remarque. Il était redevenu le Drago gentil et doux.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas très bonne pour prendre soin de moi, mais je sais y faire avec les autres. » À son regard sceptique, je me sentis obligée de rajouter une phrase.

« Enfin, presque tous les autres…

J'ai un marché à te proposer… Et on sera gagnant tous les deux. » Je le sentais mal.

« Dis toujours… » J'étais méfiante quand il s'agissait de lui, et de toutes ses propositions. Ma réponse lui déclencha un petit sourire. Il devait s'y attendre.

« Je m'engage à aller voir ma mère plus souvent, et toi, tu vas voir PotePotter et Weasmoche. » Ouh ! Le cancrelat. Utiliser sa mère comme il le faisait était vraiment honteux. Tout ça pour me pousser à revoir mes amis. Je restai silencieuse un instant.

« Bon d'accord, de toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix… » À une seule condition. Il devait accepter, par pitié !

« Tout ne marche toujours que sous conditions avec toi, Hermione. » C'était une constatation.

« Non, ça ne marche comme ça qu'avec toi. Encore une fois, tu arrives à te démarquer des autres… » Il leva un sourcil. Comprenant le sous-entendu, je secouai ma tête. « Oublie ça, tu veux ? »

« Difficile d'oublier. Je dirais que c'est un compliment, venant de ta part, Granger. Laisse-moi savourer. » Je le regardai dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-il prendre un sujet aussi sérieux à la rigolade ?

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? Parce que j'ai une condition à te donner je te signale… » Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant, parfois !

« Je t'écoute. » Il avait repris son sérieux.

« Si je vais voir Harry et Ron, est-ce que… » Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, en fait.

« Est-ce que…. quoi, Hermione ? » Il me scrutait de ses yeux argent. J'étais embarrassée.

« Est-ce que tu pourras venir avec moi ? » Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. Pourquoi j'étais aussi gênée ? J'avais baissé la tête.

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu me fais confiance à ce point-là ? » Il était heureux et en même temps un peu surpris. Mon changement de comportement devait être difficile à suivre. Je relevai les yeux, je voulais lui faire comprendre.

« Oui, j'ai confiance en toi pour m'accompagner, pour affronter Harry et Ron. » Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il ne devait pas y avoir de doute. Il ne devait pas en voir.

« C'est quoi, ce revirement de situation ? » C'était une question innocente, mais qui amenait plein de réponses.

« Disons que j'ai écouté une bonne conseillère… »

À mon sous-entendu, il réagit :

« Comment l'as-tu su ? Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que tu l'as découvert ? » Je comprenais que ça puisse lui rester en travers de la gorge. Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas aimé voir ma propre mère dans cet état-là.

« Samedi, je suis allée à Saint Mangouste pour voir Sarah, une fillette que j'ai sauvée. En attendant l'ascenseur, je l'ai vue et entendue. » Je voulais rester vague, mais Drago était têtu, il voulait tout savoir. Le regard qu'il me lança m'obligea à continuer.

« Elle était en mauvaise posture. Je…

Tu l'as défendue face aux deux médicomages… C'est ce qui explique ton bleu, quand je t'ai vue, le lundi suivant. » Il m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. La surprise s'affichait sur ses traits.

Il reprit : « Pourquoi ?

Euh… pardon ? » Je ne comprenais pas sa question.

« Pourquoi quoi, Malefoy ?

Pourquoi tu l'as aidée ? Tu savais qui elle était… » Il essayait de comprendre, mais ça avait l'air de lui échapper.

« Raison de plus. Je ne laisse personne en difficulté et encore moins quand je la connais… Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. Et non pas pour attirer tes bonnes grâces, je ne suis pas comme ça… » ça me révoltait, qu'il puisse penser ça : que je ne l'avais aidée que par intérêt.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours… » Je le regardai, surprise. Etait-ce un compliment ? Je n'en savais rien. Il était parti dans la lune. Il avait les yeux dans le vague.

« Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes ? » Il releva les yeux. « Je veux dire…. Euh… ma condition ? Tu l'acceptes ? Non, parce que si ça te gêne, ce n'est pas…

J'accepte ! » Sa réaction me fit sursauter. Il détourna les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore ? Pourquoi j'avais toujours cette impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose ?

« D'accord. » Je souriais. Je me sentais légère, une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Etait-ce parce qu'à ce moment précis, j'étais heureuse ? Heureuse à cause de Drago… Mes yeux se transformèrent en balles de golf. J'étais sidérée devant ma propre révélation.

« ça va, Hermione ? » Il me regardait. Ses sourcils froncés me montraient qu'il s'inquiétait.

« Oui, oui. Je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié quelque chose chez moi. » Quel beau mensonge !

« On va chercher ça, si tu veux ? » Alerte, terrain glissant.

« Non, c'est bon, ça peut attendre… » J'avais échappé de justesse à un mensonge encore plus embarrassant.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va voir ton héros, alors ? » Son ton ironique me fit sourire.

« Euh… » Je réfléchissais. Je n'étais pas prête à les voir. C'était encore trop tôt…

« Pas question que tu te dégonfles, Granger ! On ira demain en fait, je ne te laisse pas le choix… » Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà parti.

Le mot « demain » retentissait encore dans ma tête… Demain sera mon pire cauchemar… Je reverrais Harry. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis cinq ans. Mon petit instant de bonheur avait de nouveau disparu.

*0*

_Vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre Harry sera présent._

_Alors vos avis ?_

_Des bisous, je vous adore._

_Caro. _


	12. Se revoir

_Coucou !_

_Parce que vous avez été gentils voici le chapitre 12 corrigé par __**Sophinette73**_. _Votre patience a été récompensée Harry Potter le retour ;-). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._

_A **memelleyume** : J'essaye de poster un chapitre par semaine (merci beaucoup pour ta reviews qui m'a fait plaisir), merci aussi aux autres lecteurs qui me suivent, vous êtes géniaux._

_**Disclaimer **: Merci à JK Rowling pour nous avoir fait découvrir son monde : Harry Potter._

*0*

J'étais encore plus stressée maintenant que lors de ma première rentrée à Poudlard. C'était tout à fait normal, je ne stressais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Là, j'allais revoir mon meilleur ami, Harry. J'étais assise sur mon lit, Pattenrond sur mes genoux. Je le caressais machinalement, ce qui lui provoquait des ronronnements plus que bruyants. J'attendais Malefoy depuis un petit moment maintenant. Je le trouvais long à venir. Il m'avait dit 9h30 et il était 9h27, ce qui me déclencha un nouveau soupir de frustration. Non que je sois contente de le voir, mais je voulais surtout en finir le plus rapidement possible. On frappa enfin à ma porte. Je me levai brutalement, ce qui fit feuler mon chat. Je me regardai rapidement dans le miroir pour être sûre d'être présentable. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je soupirai pour me donner du courage. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup et ne put m'empêcher de râler.

« Ah, quand même ! Tu en as mis du temps ! » Il ne put s'abstenir de sourire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione… Tu es toujours aussi agréable le matin ? » Son ton ironique me fit grincer des dents.

« Tu es en retard ! » Je voulais lui montrer ma mauvaise humeur. Mon état de stress me rendait susceptible.

« J'aurais dû changer agréable par exécrable, plutôt… » Il continuait de me titiller. Je devais garder le contrôle sur moi-même.

« Malefoy, je vais te faire une confidence… Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que ça sera la première et la dernière. Etant donné que nous sommes en bons termes pour l'instant, profite bien. » Il haussa les sourcils, croisa les bras et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je suis en état de stress. Un état de stress comme je n'en ai jamais connu parce que je vais revoir Harry, mon meilleur ami, que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans. Donc, tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas me chercher. Enfin, aujourd'hui, du moins. Après, tu pourras te faire plaisir. Mais, s'il te plaît, je te demande de ne pas jouer, ni rire, ni me faire part des tes piques ni tes remarques, qui ne servent généralement à rien…

Ça va bien se passer… » Il était si sûr de lui que je voulais vraiment y croire. Mais c'était une affaire personnelle, et le doute était ancré en moi.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Je commençais à regretter ma décision, et le marché qu'on avait établi.

« Une intuition… » Si j'avais éprouvé moins de stress, je lui aurais ri au nez. Une intuition qui ne voulait rien dire, venant de lui. Moi, je ressentais un très mauvais pressentiment.

« C'est censé me rassurer ? » J'étais un peu sceptique. Les intuitions étaient souvent remises en question, avec moi.

« Non… Je ne crois jamais aux intuitions. » Il tourna les talons, me faisant comprendre que je devais le suivre.

Je soufflai un grand coup. Difficile de faire marche arrière, désormais…

*0*

Les grilles de Poudlard s'élevaient devant nous. Je déglutis. Drago se tenait à côté de moi, toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

« J'ai prévenu le professeur Dumbledore de notre visite. Potter sera dans le parc dans dix minutes. Son cours n'est pas encore terminé. Je te propose de l'attendre près du lac. »

À la fin de sa phrase, les grilles nous laissèrent passer. En pénétrant dans le domaine du château, je m'aperçus que rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Je ne pus que sourire devant le paysage qui était sous mes yeux. Il m'avait tant manqué !

Le lac s'étendait devant mes yeux. Toujours aussi calme, pas une vague, pas un remous. C'était tellement silencieux et reposant… Ça signifiait pour moi le calme avant la tempête…

« C'est pour toi qu'on m'a demandé de venir ? » Je me retournai. Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille : Harry.

Il n'avait pas changé, sauf ses traits qui montraient qu'il avait mûri. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs que dans mes souvenirs, mais leur particularité à être en bataille n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux verts reflétaient toute la douleur et les épreuves qu'il avait traversées par le passé. En le contemplant, je savais pourquoi je l'avais suivi et soutenu… C'était un meneur, un homme bien. En le voyant, mon stress s'était envolé. Après tout, c'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, et à qui j'avais confié et donné ma vie.

« Bonjour, Harry. » Même s'il était hostile envers moi, je ne pus retenir une larme de joie. Le revoir me faisait le plus grand bien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Il désigna Malefoy d'un signe de tête. Dans ma contemplation, je l'avais oublié. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail-là. J'aurais dû anticiper la réaction d'Harry. Venir après cinq ans sans nouvelles était difficile à expliquer, et encore plus avec la présence de son pire ennemi à mes côtés. Ça n'allait qu'envenimer les choses.

« Euh… Drago est mon psychomage. » J'avais le cœur qui battait tellement fort à mes oreilles ! Mon stress était revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un patient pouvait se permettre d'appeler son psychomage par son prénom. » Son sous-entendu me donna des frissons.

Je devais éclaircir la situation, et vite.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry… » J'avais fait un pas vers lui. Mais, à mon geste, il s'était reculé.

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois, Hermione, d'après toi ? » Il éleva le ton. « Tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles pendant cinq ans, Hermione. _Cinq ans_. Tu t'es esquivée, tu n'as jamais répondu à nos lettres. Je te trouve bien culottée de revenir après tout ce temps, accompagnée de ce type.

« Ne parle pas à Hermione comme ça, Potter. » Drago n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Mais le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve à ce moment précis montrait qu'il n'était pas loin de sortir sa baguette. La mâchoire serrée et les jointures blanches, j'avais peur pour Harry. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard.

Voulant baisser la tension, je me suis interposée entre les deux. Je me suis d'abord adressée à Drago.

« S'il te plaît, n'interviens pas, d'accord ? Il a le droit de m'en vouloir, laisse-nous nous expliquer… » J'avais chuchoté afin qu'Harry n'entende rien. J'étais plus que mal à l'aise. Drago mit du temps avant de hocher la tête. Comme s'il analysait la situation.

« Je ne serai pas loin, s'il se passe quelque chose. Son regard s'appuya un long moment sur Harry. C'était clairement un avertissement. Drago me serra rapidement la main pour me montrer son soutien. Il défia Harry du regard et partit vers le château.

« Et tu oses me dire que ce n'est que ton psychomage… » Je me retournai vers mon meilleur ami. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

« C'est plus que mon psychomage, c'est un ami… » J'étais aussi sceptique que lui. Le fait que Drago prenne ma défense comme il l'avait fait était ambigu. Me connaissant, j'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione ? » Il était triste, ses traits montraient la douleur que je lui avais causée.

« Oh, Harry… Je suis tellement désolée. » Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. J'avais tellement honte que je m'étais caché le visage dans les mains. La culpabilité était plus que présente, face à lui. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Il a dû hésiter un instant avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui ai rendu son étreinte. Comment j'avais réussi à vivre tout ce temps sans lui ?

« Allons-nous asseoir… » Il m'emmena sous un arbre où un banc nous attendait. Nous avions la vue sur le lac.

« Je t'en veux beaucoup, Hermione… » Il regardait le lac. Avec le reflet du soleil dans ses yeux, leur couleur verte était magnifique. Il souffla avant de se tourner vers moi et de continuer sa phrase. « Je t'en veux beaucoup, mais je suis content… Je suis content que tu sois revenue. » Il se détourna pour, de nouveau, observer le lac.

« Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… J'ai vu tellement d'horreurs, même après la guerre. Ça ma détruite. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite, tu sais. Et je savais que toi et Ron étiez heureux. Vous vous êtes relevés, après tout ce qu'on avait vécu. Moi, je n'ai pas réussi… J'ai été la plus faible de nous trois. J'en suis vraiment navrée. J'ai fui plutôt que de l'admettre. »

Le fait d'être là, avec Harry, remplissait mon cœur de bonheur. C'était tellement simple de se confier à lui. Il me serra la main. J'avais été bête de croire que je pouvais m'en sortir toute seule, sans lui et sans Ron. Harry me sortit de mes pensées.

« Je crois, au contraire, que tu as été la plus forte de nous trois. C'est nous qui n'avons rien fait pour te relever. J'étais trop occupé à penser à moi et à mon bonheur. » Je le coupai dans son discours. Je ne le laisserais pas endosser la responsabilité de ma chute. C'était ma faute, et non la sienne.

« Tais-toi, Harry… Tu n'as pas le droit de te reprocher mon erreur. D'accord ? C'est ma faute à moi, tu m'entends ! Et non la tienne. Tu mérites amplement le bonheur que tu as maintenant. Tu nous as tous sauvés, ne t'en veux pas pour avoir un peu pensé à toi. »

Ma tirade le fit sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué… » J'étais regonflée à bloc. Le revoir me redonnait le sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Il va falloir du temps pour recoller les morceaux, n'est-ce pas ? » Je le regardais.

« Oui… Je ne te cache pas que ça va prendre du temps, Hermione. Et je ne te parle pas de Ron. » Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui.

« Oui, je sais. » Ron était impulsif et coléreux. Si, avec Harry, mes retrouvailles s'étaient faites en douceur, avec Ron ça sera une toute autre histoire.

« Ginny est enceinte. » Le fait qu'Harry m'en parle prouvait que ça le tracassait. Il n'avait pas été obligé de me le dire, mais je pris ça comme une chance de me rattraper, et ressouder nos liens.

« QUOI ! » Je m'étais levée d'un coup. « Félicitations, Harry… Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Tu seras un excellent père. » J'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. À la tête d'Harry, on voyait qu'il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Je retrouvais l'adolescent qui manquait de confiance en lui.

« Et si je n'arrivais pas à élever mon enfant ? » Ça le préoccupait vraiment. Devant son air soucieux, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'agenouiller devant lui. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. On se regardait dans les yeux.

« Harry, tu seras un père merveilleux. J'en suis persuadée. » Pour appuyer mes dires, je lui ai souri.

C'est l'arrivée de Drago qui explosa la bulle. Il s'arrêta net devant le tableau que nous formions. On le regardait tous les deux. Harry avait des revolvers à la place des yeux.

« Il faut qu'on y aille… » Sans plus de mots, il tourna les talons et commença à avancer vers les grilles du domaine. Quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué, celui-là ? Je soufflai.

« Malefoy a l'air de mauvais poil… » Harry le regardait s'éloigner. « Il n'a pas le comportement d'un professionnel, Hermione… Surtout envers toi. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'avait vu Drago que cinq minutes à peine.

« Pardon ? » Je rigolais. « Tu racontes des bêtises, Harry. Il n'y a rien entre nous, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Hermione, toi et moi savons comme tu es douée pour remarquer ce qui t'entoure… »

Il était si sérieux. Mon sourire s'effaça. « J'ai senti sa jalousie jusqu'ici. »

Je regardais la silhouette devenir de plus en plus petite. Et si Harry avait raison ? Je savais qu'avec des « si » on pouvait refaire le monde…

« On se déteste, Harry. » Et pourtant, je sentais que mon comportement envers Drago avait changé. Je ne savais pas quand, mais il avait une place dans mon cœur.

« Peut-être que vous vous détestez, mais le fait qu'il t'ai accompagnée aujourd'hui montre que tu es importante pour lui, et inversement… » Il avait raison.

« Il va falloir que je parte… » Je m'étais relevée. Harry suivit le mouvement.

« Prends soin de toi, Hermione. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter… » Il m'enlaça.

« Et écris-moi, aussi. » Je lui rendis son étreinte avec force.

« Je te le promets. » Je me détachai de lui et l'embrassai sur la joue. Je m'éloignai d'Harry pour rejoindre Drago. Les paroles de mon meilleur ami m'avaient chamboulée. Étant dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Malefoy me détaillait. Il m'attendait à côté des grilles.

« Alors ? » Il attendait que je lui raconte. Si je lui disais ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, ça prouverait que ce dernier avait raison. On avait dépassé le stade de la haine et l'animosité qu'on ressentait l'un envers l'autre, certes. Mais on en était où, tous les deux ? J'étais perdue.

« Euh…ça s'est bien passé. » Le fait que je reste vague lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il méritait la vérité. C'était grâce à Drago.

« C'est tout ? » Il était déçu. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'empêchait de lui dire les choses.

« Ah non, je voulais te remercier… » Je lui souriais mais mon sourire disparut bien vite vu le regard qu'il me lançait.

« _Tu me fatigues_… » Il se frotta les yeux avant de me fixer de nouveau. Sa remarque me fit monter dans les tours.

« Je te demande pardon ? » J'avais persiflé. On était revenu sur un terrain glissant.

« Il te suffit de retrouver Potter pour que tu ne me dises plus rien, Hermione… Tu n'oses même pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si ça s'est arrangé entre vous… Tu me dois tout, j'ai tout fait pour que tu t'en sortes. Et toi, tu me remercies comment ? En me tournant le dos, encore _une fois_ ! Et tu me dis que ça a été ? Tu te fiches de moi ? » Il était méchant. Il s'était rapproché de moi, et à chacune de ses phrases, il m'avait pointée du doigt. Quand il remarqua qu'il s'était emporté, il se recula en secouant la tête.

« Je… » Je m'étais rapprochée, mais il m'arrêta avec sa nouvelle phrase.

« Laisse tomber… Tu as retrouvé ton ami, je suis content pour toi. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, désormais. Bonne continuation, Granger. » Et avant que j'aie pu répondre quoique ce soit, il avait transplané.

Moi qui croyais que tout était arrangé, je m'étais une fois de plus trompée. Je soupirai et franchis le portail avant de transplaner. J'avais récupéré Harry, je récupérerai Drago, il le fallait.

*0*

_Voilou ! _

_La fin de cette fiction approche. Je ne sais pas si elle fera quinze chapitres au plus, je sais déjà comment ça va se finir…_

_En attendant, que pensez-vous du retour de notre héros préféré ?_

_Pleins de bisous, _

_Caro._


	13. Compter sur toi

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Le chapitre 13 est là, corrigé par __**Sophinette73 **__un grand merci à elle. Bon finalement ma fiction ne fera pas quinze chapitres, mais bien plus. Bonne nouvelle pour vous : mes très chers lecteurs._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Le monde de HP appartient à JKRowling._

_*0*_

La porte était close. J'étais prête à frapper lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Je suis restée figée un instant.

« Emilie… » Je n'en revenais pas, elle était juste là, en face de moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de lui sauter dans les bras, oubliant momentanément la raison de ma visite ici. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Elle avait une tête des mauvais jours. Rien d'étonnant après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Je suis rentrée hier soir. J'avais prévenu mon remplaçant de mon retour. On a revu tous les dossiers ensemble, ce matin ». Sa révélation ne mit pas longtemps à faire son chemin dans mon esprit. Que Malefoy était malin ! Drago savait depuis hier soir qu'il allait partir. Il avait tout calculé. D'abord, il avait revérifié tous les dossiers des patients d'Emilie afin qu'elle puisse reprendre la suite, et après il était venu me chercher pour m'emmener voir Harry. J'avais été idiote sur ce coup-là…

« En tout cas, je ne suis partie qu'une petite semaine, et les progrès ont été très importants, dans ton cas. Monsieur Malefoy a fait un très bon travail. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi rayonnante, Hermione.» Oui, ça c'était sûr, mais ce n'était pas grâce à ses séances magiques, loin de là. J'essayai de reprendre contenance.

« Oui, Marcus m'a arrêtée, pour un temps. Cette pause m'a fait beaucoup de bien.» Un mensonge gros comme une maison. Emilie l'avait sûrement remarqué mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Je voulais changer de sujet. Le cas Malefoy était une conversation trop glissante à mon goût. « Comment va ton père ? » Ma question fit voiler ses yeux de tristesse.

« On devrait rentrer dans mon bureau. » Je la suivis sans protester. Elle me laissa le soin de fermer la porte. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Tout était exactement à sa place, les papiers, les figurines… C'était elle qui avait changé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient raides comme des baguettes. D'habitude, ils avaient du volume. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés et la tristesse s'y reflétait. Son visage était plus tiré, sûrement à cause des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées, et des nuits d'insomnie, trop longues, pour veiller sur son père mourant.

« L'enterrement a eu lieu avant-hier. Je suis revenue au travail pour me changer les idées. Rester là- bas était bien trop douloureux. Au moins, ici, je suis occupée. » Elle se força à sourire.

« Je suis désolée pour ton père. Mais dis-toi qu'il ne souffre plus, désormais. » J'étais sincèrement désolée pour elle, je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, à part ces quelques mots. « Si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? » Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour elle.

« Merci Hermione, mais ça va aller… Au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas de séance, aujourd'hui. » J'eus un déclic.

« Non, tu as raison, je n'ai pas de séance. Je venais voir euh… Monsieur Malefoy. Est-ce que tu saurais où il est, par hasard ? » J'étais gênée mais je m'en fichais. Emilie pouvait bien se faire des films, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Il m'a seulement dit que si j'avais besoin d'aide par la suite pour suivre les dossiers, je pouvais le contacter par lettre. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouve… » J'étais mal. Comment j'allais faire pour le retrouver ? Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'Emilie me détaillait. « Il ne devrait pas être loin, tu sais… Mais je veux bien lui écrire, si tu veux. Lui demander qu'il revienne au bureau pour éclaircir quelques points. » J'étais peut-être paranoïaque, mais je trouvais que sa phrase sous-entendait trop de choses.

« Non merci Emilie, je vais me débrouiller, ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même, c'est gentil…

- Pas de problème, Hermione. Par contre, je ne veux pas te paraître désagréable, mais je ne voudrais pas prendre de retard dans mes consultations. » Le temps que sa phrase monte à mon cerveau, je n'avais pas bougé.

« Oh ! Euh… oui, bien sûr, Emilie. Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps. » Je pus remarquer son sourire avant de refermer la porte. Le hall était déjà occupé par deux personnes, je lui avais fait prendre du retard.

Depuis quelques secondes déjà, un bruit me gênait. Comme un sifflement. Les deux autres personnes qui étaient dans le hall me fixaient trop intensément pour que ça soit innocent. En fait, c'était normal qu'elles me regardent, c'était moi qui faisais ce bruit. Je ne mis pas longtemps à réagir et à sortir le galion de Sarah. Quelque chose était en train de lui arriver…

*0*

L'orphelinat était toujours aussi pathétique que la première fois qu'on l'avait vu, Sarah et moi. Tout était beaucoup trop calme à mon goût. Je savais que je ne risquais rien mais avoir la baguette dans ma main m'apporta une source de chaleur réconfortante. Je marchais à allure rapide. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et ouvris la porte avec la magie. Le battant de la porte craqua. Mon entrée avait fait un cirque du tonnerre. Le Corbeau ne tarda pas à m'accueillir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici, vous ? Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de rentrer dans cet établissement !» Sa voix criarde m'explosait les tympans.

« Où est-elle ? » J'étais très calme. Ce qui calma la vieille femme : elle devait sentir le danger.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parlez… » Je la détaillais, ce qui la fit déglutir.

« Où est Sarah Willy ? Ne jouez pas à l'innocente, comme vous essayez de le faire croire… Pour l'instant je suis calme, mais ma patience a des limites, madame. S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit je vous le ferai payer. Et croyez-moi, je suis très douée pour ce genre de choses. J'en ai battu des plus coriaces que vous… Alors, où est-elle ? Et je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois. » J'arrivais au bout de ma patience. Je n'aimais pas cette femme, ce n'était pas bien difficile d'être désagréable avec elle, encore moins de l'intimider.

« Elle…. Elle est à l'étage. Chambre 129. »

Je ne mis pas longtemps à monter. J'avais des frissons dans le dos. L'apparence de l'orphelinat était vraiment misérable mais l'intérieur était encore pire. Le couloir était sombre. La tapisserie se décollait et des trous dans les murs étaient présents, laissant le froid rentrer. C'était une maison digne des films d'horreur.

La porte de la chambre 129 était close. Le galion continuait de siffler, me rappelant que je n'étais pas là pour rendre une petite visite amicale à Sarah. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'ouvris la porte calmement. Le grincement qu'elle faisait était horrible. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais je pus distinguer la forme de la gamine. Elle était dans un coin, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je m'agenouillai aussitôt en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Sarah ? ». Elle continuait de se balancer, comme pour se bercer. Elle était en état de choc.

« Elle revient de la cave… » Je me retournai. C'était un petit garçon, il devait avoir 9 ou 10 ans. « Je l'avais prévenue qu'on ne devait pas utiliser la balançoire, madame Robert l'a punie. Elle est restée une journée complète à la cave. Ça ne fait pas si peur que ça. Même qu'avec le temps, ça devient un endroit reposant. » J'étais choquée par ses paroles. C'était quoi, cet orphelinat ? À croire que la cave était plus sympa que les chambres. Je pris Sarah dans mes bras. Le galion était serré dans sa main.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » J'étais arrivée à l'entrée de la chambre. Sarah s'était calmée.

« Mathis. J'ai veillé sur Sarah, mais là je n'ai rien pu faire. » C'était un jeune garçon banal, mais je pouvais voir ce côté farouche qui lui donnait un air d'adulte.

« Je te remercie, Mathis, d'avoir prit soin de Sarah, mais je dois l'emmener. » Il me regarda partir sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le Corbeau m'attendait en bas, apparemment. Je passai devant elle sans rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas son avis.

« Qu'est-ce vous faites ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'emmener. » Son croassement me tapait sur le système.

Je me retournai pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vous mets au défi d'essayer de m'en empêcher… Elle n'a que quatre ans. Vous n'avez pas honte d'enfermer ces enfants ?

- Les enfants ne sont que des ingrats, et vous, vous n'êtes qu'une idiote.

- Sachez que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous pourrir, ça sera facile, j'ai le bras long. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. » Je continuai mon chemin sans demander mon reste.

*0*

Sarah avait été prise en charge directement par les médicomages. J'étais assise dans la salle d'attente. Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes que j'étais là que je tournais déjà en rond. Il fallait qu'un psychomage s'occupe d'elle. Je me mis debout d'un coup. Que j'étais bête, j'en avais un sous le coude ! Je ne savais pas où était Drago, mais je pouvais toujours le contacter par patronus. Je pensai aux gens que j'aimais.

« Spero Patronum !» Une loutre apparut dans une brume argentée. « Trouves Drago Malefoy, dis-lui que j'ai besoin de lui et que c'est une situation plus qu'urgente ». La loutre disparut vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Après réflexion, demander à Drago de venir n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mais pour s'occuper de Sarah, je n'avais confiance qu'en lui. Même Emilie ne me paraissait pas aussi bien que lui. Je faisais les cent pas depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, quand un raclement de gorge me fit relever la tête. Il était là. Je fus tellement soulagée de le voir, que j'eus envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Jugeant ce geste déplacé, je fermai seulement les yeux de soulagement.

« Merci d'être venu… » Une larme avait franchi la barrière de mes paupières. Il s'était rapproché et enleva la larme avec son pouce. Il laissa sa main un instant sur ma joue, l'enlevant tout aussi vite. J'avais senti mon estomac se tordre. Ce geste m'avait calmée. C'était dingue l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, désormais.

« Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée ? » Sa phrase me fit sourire. S'il savait…

« J'aimerais que tu consultes une petite fille… » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Une petite fille ? Elle doit avoir quelque chose de particulier pour que tu me demandes de venir dans une soi-disant situation plus qu'urgente, je me trompe ? » Il me scrutait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux gris s'étaient éclaircis. Je crois qu'il était heureux de me revoir. C'est ce que j'espérais.

« Je l'ai sauvée… Et je tiens beaucoup à elle. » Il souffla. Je pouvais comprendre que ça le désespère. Je ne l'appelais que quand j'avais besoin de lui. Mais ce n'était que maintenant que je m'apercevais que j'avais besoin de lui, tout le temps.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux Drago, mais si je t'ai demandé, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi, même si tu en doutes. Elle est vraiment importante pour moi. Je veux que ce soit toi, et toi seul, qui l'ausculte, s'il te plaît. Il ne s'agit pas de nous deux pour une fois, mais d'une petite fille de quatre ans qui a été enfermée dans une cave.

- Je suppose que tu as enfreint quelques règles pour en arriver là ? » Je sautais d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Quelques-unes seulement. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te jure qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine.

- Ton investissement te coûtera la vie un jour, Granger…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu seras là pour me proté… » Je fermai les yeux devant mon idiotie, j'avais parlé trop vite.

« J'aime assez cette idée… » Avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, il avait tourné les talons. Je courus pour le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il me semble que tu m'as demandé de l'aide pour la gamine, non ? Je vais la voir.

- Mais Malefoy, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça dans sa chambre, les médicomages s'occupent d'elle. » J'avais du mal à tenir son allure. « Et tu ne sais même pas où est sa chambre.

- Figures-toi que si. J'ai demandé à l'accueil, tout à l'heure. » Il stoppa net et je lui rentrai dedans. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis, Hermione ?

-Ben, euh…. Je t'accompagne. » Son sourire sardonique me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Hors de question, Granger. » Son ton était sans appel. Je n'en revenais pas.

« QUOI ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit. Je viens, Drago. » Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça.

« Je connais mon métier, d'accord ? Elle va avoir besoin de parler, et il est hors de question que tu rentres dans cette chambre, c'est clair ? Je t'interdis d'entrer. Sinon je te ferais sortir de l'hôpital par la sécurité… » J'étais tellement scotchée que je n'ai rien dit quand il me tourna le dos pour continuer sa marche.

« Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir fait venir en fait ! » J'avais crié. Seul un rire moqueur me répondit.

*0*

J'attendais depuis maintenant une heure et demie. Je tournais en rond en regardant mes pieds. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps ?

« Tu devrais faire attention où tu marches, tu risques de rentrer dans quelqu'un, à force ». Merci, Merlin !

« Dis-moi qu'elle va bien… » Il avait l'air détendu. Je devais afficher un air paniqué parce qu'il me répondit avec une voix rassurante.

« Elle s'en remettra. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as mauvaise mine.

- Je ne peux pas. Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? » Je le suppliai des yeux.

« Hermione… » Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« S'il te plaît, Drago. J'ai besoin de la voir. » Deux fois aujourd'hui que je lui disais « s'il te plaît », un vrai miracle.

« Je suis désolé, les médicomages lui ont donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves… Tu ne pourras la voir que demain. » Devant sa déclaration, je baissai la tête. Sarah… je l'avais laissée seule, c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser là-bas toute seule face à cette vieille bonne femme.

« Quoi que tu soit en train de penser, je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute, Granger ! » Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je hochai la tête, retenant difficilement mes larmes. « Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi ».

« Merci, Drago. » Il était mon sauveur.

C'est bras dessus bras dessous que l'on quitta l'hôpital. Une longue discussion nous attendait. Une discussion qui serait peut-être pleine de découvertes…

*0*

_Voila pour ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et du temps aussi. _

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Je vous embrasse très fort,_

_Caro._


	14. Discussion

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Voici le chapitre 14 que vous attendiez tous avec impatience… Je remercie particulièrement **Sophinette73** qui rend la lecture beaucoup plus agréable. (sans fautes d'orthographe)_

_**Disclaimer ****: **Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

*0*

Ce sont les rayons de soleil venant de ma fenêtre qui me réveillèrent. Cette sensation de chaleur était agréable. Un bâillement s'échappa de ma bouche. La nuit avait été courte, mais plutôt reposante. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. L'appartement était calme, il manquait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. En me levant, je remarquai Pattenrond sur mon lit, comme à son habitude. En pénétrant dans le salon, je remarquais un parchemin avec un mot.

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis à Saint-Mangouste, ma mère a fait une crise…_

_Je te retrouve plus tard._

_D.M_

_PS : Penses à écrire à la Belette. Tu n'es pas une personne inutile, Hermione._

Je relus le parchemin plusieurs fois avant d'intégrer ce que me disait Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « crise » ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il entendait aussi par « je ne voulais pas te réveiller » ? Ça faisait beaucoup de questions dès le matin… Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus la nuit me revenait en mémoire.

_******Quelques heures plus tôt******_

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, Malefoy sur mes talons, je ressentis un certain apaisement. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je lâchai un soupir qui en disait long sur le stress intense que je venais de traverser. En me retournant vers Drago, je sentis qu'il n'avait pas passé le palier.

« Tu peux entrer, je ne vais pas te manger… » Je le voyais en pleine réflexion. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas rentrer. Je fronçais les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Malefoy ? Tu t'enracines, là.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu me sautes dessus. La dernière fois que j'ai pénétré chez toi, je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir… » Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Mes souvenirs étaient revenus sous forme de flash. Le souvenir d'un Marcus m'ayant mise à pied et d'un Malefoy entrant chez moi.

« C'est du passé tout ça… Je t'autorise à entrer Drago, on est amis maintenant… ».Je ne mis pas plus de temps pour le rassurer. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

« Oui, seulement amis. » Je n'entendis pas sa phrase, de la cuisine.

« Tu as dis quoi ? » Je commençais à chercher des petits trucs à grignoter dans le frigo. Je n'avais pas fait les courses depuis longtemps.

« Je disais que tu avais un bel appartement. » Je sursautais, il était juste derrière moi…

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas grand-chose à manger, à part euh…. des biscuits. » Je sortis une boîte du placard, à moitié entamée. À sa grimace, j'eus envie de rire.

« Non merci Granger, je ne veux pas mourir empoisonné… » Il croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

« Laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose à boire alors… J'ai du jus de citrouille, du jus d'orange, euh… une bière-au-beurre, et je n'ai plus de whisky pur feu. » J'avais honte, je ne pouvais même pas lui offrir quelque chose de convenable à part du jus d'orange presque périmé.

« Le jus de citrouille sera très bien. » Je distinguais son sourire moqueur face à mon incrédulité. Malefoy, boire du jus de citrouille ? J'aurais décidément tout vu… En me baissant pour remettre la tête dans mon réfrigérateur vide, je remarquais une gêne dans ma poche droite. Serrer le gallion dans ma main me fit arrêter toute recherche dans le frigo. Le sortir de ma poche m'enserra le cœur. Le contempler me rappelait toutes les épreuves que Sarah avait traversées. Drago me regardait avec des yeux inquiets.

« Elle va bien… » Il s'était une nouvelle fois approché et avait recouvert de ses mains le gallion que je tenais. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact.

« Je sais. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà remercié pour ce que tu as fait ce soir ? » J'avais rouvert les yeux et m'étais plongée dans ses yeux gris clair. Ma phrase lui déclencha un soupir.

« Oui Hermione, une bonne centaine de fois… » Il se détourna de moi pour retourner à sa position initiale. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique, celui-là ! Mais je crois que c'est ce qui me plaisait, j'avais appris à passer outre ses changements d'humeur. Je voulais lui montrer que ça ne m'atteignait plus, alors je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Un geste qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux aller dans le salon, j'arrive tout de suite… » J'étais retournée à mes occupations, sortant verres, plateau, et quelques biscuits, malgré son refus. Il souffla avant de s'exécuter.

« Tu comptes me parler ou pas ?» Sa phrase me fit froncer les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles encore ? » J'étais arrivée dans le salon, il était droit comme un « I » sur le canapé.

« Je te parle de Saint Potter, et la gamine… Non, parce qu'appeler au secours quand tu as besoin, là, y a pas de problèmes, tu sais parler et tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Mais je ne suis pas ton larbin Hermione, tu me dois des explications. Et te défiler ne servira à rien, je sais être très persuasif quand il s'agit de me rendre des comptes. C'est ta dernière chance… » Je déglutis. On y était, à cette grande conversation. Je lui faisais confiance, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je m'assis en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Je ne voulais pas raconter tout en détail, alors c'était le meilleur moyen pour rester évasive, de seulement répondre aux questions.

À croire qu'il savait lire dans les pensées :

« Pas de ça, Granger… Je suis malin. Tu me racontes tout. Pas de questions et de réponses évasives, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu parles, point final. Après tout, je suis psychomage, j'adore écouter. » Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver quand il est si sûr de lui, comme à cet instant !

« Ce que tu as l'air d'oublier, _Cher Malefoy, _ c'est que tu n'es plus mon psychomage, depuis ce matin exactement… Donc, rien ne m'oblige à tout te raconter… » Je voulais lui faire perdre de sa superbe. Un Malefoy était toujours fier, là, je pouvais le confirmer.

« Tu me déçois Hermione, je ne voulais pas que tu me racontes tes histoires en me voyant comme ton psychomage, mais comme ton ami… » Il s'était levé, faisant semblant de partir. Sa manipulation marcha parfaitement bien, la culpabilité refaisant surface.

« Ça va, ça va… Rassieds-toi, je vais tout te raconter… » Il avait une nouvelle fois gagné. Le sourire qu'il affichait quand il fit demi-tour pour se rasseoir me tapa sur le système. Je me demandais comment j'arrivais à le supporter.

Je commençais par lui raconter mes retrouvailles avec Harry. Omettant les sous-entendus qu'avait faits Harry sur la soi-disant « relation plus qu'amicale » de Drago et moi. En y repensant, un frisson me parcourut le corps. Lui dire que j'avais été soulagée de le revoir donnait encore plus de réalité aux retrouvailles avec Harry. Je lui racontais mes doutes sur Ron, le connaissant, et avec un caractère plus impulsif qu'Harry, il prendrait moins bien la chose, c'était certain. Je finis sur la déclaration que l'Elu m'avait faite : il allait devenir papa. Drago attendit la fin de mon récit avant de parler.

« Pour une fois, il n'a pas trop agi comme le dernier des abrutis… Il lui aura fallu le temps, à celui-là ». Drago dans toute sa splendeur. Je fronçais les sourcils et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait que je détestais qu'il parle d'Harry ou de Ronald comme ça, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Arrêtes ça, Malefoy… Harry n'a pas agi comme un idiot, bien au contraire. C'est le Harry que j'aime et qui a toujours été là pour moi. Ce sont tes remarques incessantes et tes critiques qui sont de la pure idiotie. » La paix n'avait pas duré longtemps entre nous. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles. Drago avait été là pour moi, et je le remerciais en lui envoyant des piques.

« Pas toujours… » Il avait dit ça en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Je me sentais gênée, il avait une certaine emprise sur moi.

« Pardon ? » Pas toujours quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« Potty n'a pas toujours été là pour toi… » Il était en colère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était tellement haineux vis-à-vis d'Harry. C'était pourtant lui qui avait voulu que je le revoie, non ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui déplaisait tant ?

« Peut-être qu'Harry n'a pas toujours été là pour moi ces dernières années, mais moi non plus. J'ai tourné le dos à mes amis, Drago, je l'ai voulu. Maintenant, c'est à moi d'en assumer les conséquences, et non à Harry. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et que ça te plaise ou non, je serai toujours loyale et là pour lui. » Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux pendant ma tirade. Je n'avais pas anticipé sa réaction : il se leva pour faire les cents pas. Il était en colère, ça se sentait dans sa démarche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ? Pourquoi tu en as autant après Harry ? Vos rivalités de petits collégiens sont finies. Il faudrait peut-être que tu passes à autre chose, Malefoy. » Je continuais de le regarder marcher, mais ma phrase le fit s'arrêter. Il me scruta d'un regard perçant.

« Potter n'est pas un homme parfait. Faudrait que tu redescendes sur terre, Hermione. » Sa phrase me fit rire, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant mourir de rire, Granger ? »

« Toi, Drago. Tu es jaloux d'Harry… C'est clair, maintenant. » Je souriais franchement, ce qui eut l'air de le détendre un peu. Je m'étais approchée de lui en posant une main sur sa joue. Geste que je ne me serais jamais permis de faire dans d'autres circonstances.

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux d'Harry. Certes, il a sauvé le monde, mais tu es un homme tout aussi bon que lui. Pas quand on était à Poudlard, bien sûr, mais tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien… » On se regardait dans les yeux. On était seuls dans notre bulle.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de Potter parce qu'il a sauvé le monde, c'est qu'il a quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais avoir… » Son regard était intense, à croire qu'il voulait me faire passer un message. Il se recula après avoir fini sa phrase. Ma main resta en l'air un instant avant de retomber le long de mon corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? La pièce était pleine de tension. C'était à la limite du supportable.

J'étais partie dans mes pensées, à des kilomètres de mon appartement. Malefoy me donnait le tournis c'est difficile d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui. C'était déstabilisant.

« Granger, tu m'écoutes ? » J'avais sursauté.

« Oui ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

« Sarah ? Comment as-tu su qu'elle était mal ? »

Etant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout la petite fille, je lui racontais tout depuis le début. De ma mission chez les Willy jusqu'à maintenant. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre.

« On peut dire qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, la gamine… » Je le regardais dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre que sa phrase était déplacée.

« C'est pour ça que je veux l'aider. Elle est importante pour moi. » Il soupira.

« Tous les gens que tu sauves sont importants pour toi, Hermione.

- C'est différent, pour Sarah… » Il souriait à présent.

« Tu serais un bonne mère pour elle. » Il était sérieux, il attendait ma réaction, qui fut longue à venir.

« Euh… merci Malefoy ». Il hocha la tête, ne laissant rien paraître.

« Je change de sujet : vu ce que tu me racontes sur Weasmoche, pardon Weasley, je pense qu'une lettre serait pas mal en tant que première approche. Aller le voir directement est une mauvaise idée, il est trop crétin pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. » Ronald était habillé pour l'hiver avec Drago.

« Ton pékinois était la plus crétine. Même une poule aurait été plus intelligente. » Il m'avait blessée dans mon orgueil. Je détestais qu'on critique mes amis, mais lui ne se gênait pas. Après tout, critiquer ses amis en retour était juste, non ? Malheureusement, ma phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il rit.

« Oui, Parkinson était une véritable cruche. » Les Serpentards n'avaient vraiment pas la notion de l'amitié.

- C'est dingue, l'opinion que tu as de tes amis, Drago.

- Pansy n'était pas une amie, elle m'était utile… » J'étais choquée. Avait-il si peu de considération pour elle ? Certes, je n'aimais pas Parkinson, mais elle était amoureuse de lui, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'avais pitié d'elle. Il dut remarquer mon trouble.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Granger, je ne te considère pas comme ça… » Son sourire était narquois.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy, je me moque pas mal de l'opinion que tu as de moi… Et je sais que tu ne me considères pas comme une cruche mais plus comme une Sang-de-Bourbe. » Ma phrase eut l'air de le blesser, mais je m'en fichais. S'il avait considéré Pansy comme une idiote, moi, il me voyait toujours comme une moins que rien, dans ce cas-là.

« Je vais me coucher. Tu peux prendre le canapé, si tu veux. Il est confortable. Je vais te chercher une couette et un oreiller. » Je passai devant lui sans faire plus attention. Ses moindre phrases et critiques avaient un effet sur moi. Mais le fait qu'il considère l'amitié comme quelque chose d'inutile m'avait blessée. J'avais cru avoir un minimum d'importance à ses yeux, je m'étais fourvoyée. Rien d'étonnant après tout, c'était un Malefoy, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et l'amour n'en parlons même pas. Si, il avait eu une mère aimante, et voilà comment il l'avait remerciée : en l'envoyant à Saint-Mangouste. Je croyais que la discussion allait nous amener à nous découvrir, mais les découvertes n'étaient pas forcément plaisantes.

J'étais revenue dans le salon, il n'avait pas bougé. Je balançais la couette et l'oreiller sur le canapé.

« Voilà. Si tu as besoin, ma chambre est au fond du couloir à gauche. Bonne nuit, Malefoy. » Je tournais les talons sans plus de considération pour lui. Mais je m'arrêtais avant de quitter définitivement le salon. J'étais restée dos à lui.

« Tu sais, Parkinson n'était peut-être pas très intelligente, mais personne ne mérite d'être traité comme tu l'as traitée. Je te plains sincèrement Drago, parce que tu n'es pas capable de voir les gens qui tiennent à toi. Et tu les blesses sans même le remarquer. »

Je continuais mon chemin. Je ne vis pas son regard plein de regrets, ni n'entendis les reproches qu'il se faisait tout bas.

Mon lit était gelé, et ce n'est que vers 5h32 que je réussis à m'endormir.

*0*

En repensant à la discussion avec Drago, mon cœur se serra. On n'avait pas élevé le ton comme d'habitude, mais on s'était quitté en froid. Je repliais le mot et décidais d'aller à Saint-Mangouste, d'abord pour aller voir Sarah, et ensuite voir peut-être Malefoy Junior et sa mère. Je devais aussi retourner au bureau. C'était encore une journée chargée qui m'attendait…

*0*

_Voila pour ce chapitre... Quand dites-vous ?_

_Merci pour tous vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Caro._


	15. Prise de conscience

_Parce que je suis gentille, et surtout parce que je reprends le travail demain, je poste dès maintenant le chapitre 15._

_Je remercie **Sophinette73** pour les corrections qu'elle apporte, elle fait des miracles =). Je remercie également **Madelight**qui m'a laissé plein de reviews avec tout plein d'encouragements. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'encouragent, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs (rices) anonymes._

_**Disclaimer **: Oh Grande JKR, le monde d'Harry Potter et Cie t'appartient._

*0*

Sarah dormait profondément. Elle avait le visage soulagé, apaisé. J'étais arrivée depuis dix bonnes minutes. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés complètement, ce qui laissait la chambre dans la pénombre. Les rayons du soleil essayaient de percer au travers. J'étais assise sur une chaise et, tout en contemplant la petite, je repensais à la conversation avec Drago. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Ce qui me dérangeait le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas répliqué, ce qui voulait dire que la prochaine fois que je le verrai, il ne serait pas forcément très aimable. Il avait beau avoir gagné en maturité, il pouvait toujours être blessant dans ses propos, et ça me touchait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je soupirais. Que c'était compliqué de suivre un Malefoy ! Mais je devais me l'avouer, j'étais beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il était là. Bon, certes, je n'avais pas la joie de vivre d'avant, quand je riais sans insouciance, mais j'étais beaucoup plus ouverte aux gens. Je me sentais prête à écrire à Ronald.

Sans faire de bruit, je m'étais saisie d'un parchemin et avait fait apparaître une plume. La tâche s'avérait plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Je décidais de faire une pause en allant me chercher une boisson à la cafèt'. Le hall m'accueillit avec un brouhaha assourdissant. J'étais beaucoup mieux dans la chambre de Sarah ! Là-bas, au moins, c'était calme. Passant devant l'accueil je remarquais qu'une visiteuse faisait travailler ses cordes vocales plus que nécessaire. Son comportement me fit lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais pitié pour l'hôtesse, qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que la tempête passe.

La cafèt' était vide. À part deux ou trois personnes qui attendaient des nouvelles de patients, il n'y avait pas foule. Je me dirigeai vers la vendeuse.

« Bonjour. Un café, s'il vous plaît. » J'entendais la visiteuse qui hurlait d'ici. Je fronçais les sourcils : plus je repensais à son apparence, plus elle me disait quelque chose.

« Et voilà, cinq mornilles, madame. » La voix de la vendeuse me fit revenir sur terre. Je lui tendis l'argent en la remerciant.

À ma sortie de la cafèt', la dame était toujours là. En m'approchant, je remarquais que l'hôtesse était vraiment très mal à l'aise. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir, comme d'habitude.

« Excusez-moi, il y a un problème ? » La visiteuse se retourna vers moi.

« De quoi vous vous…. Tiens, une _Sang-de-Bourbe_… » Il ne manquait plus qu'elle : Astoria Greengrasse. J'avais décidément la poisse.

Elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire, fendue sur le côté. Sa robe accentuait sa grâce naturelle. Ses cheveux bruns, relevés en un chignon complexe, et ses yeux bleus me scrutaient avec toute la haine qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle avait une aura qui inspirait le respect, enfin, pour les autres. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle ne m'avait pas vue, je n'étais plus la petite Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Elle serait surprise. L'hôtesse ne perdit pas plus de temps pour disparaître.

« Tiens, Astoria, quelle surprise… Je vois qu'après cinq ans, tu n'as toujours pas changé de disque, il doit être rayé à force…» J'étais froide, j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler toutes ses parures de bijoux, et qu'elle s'étouffe avec.

« Cinq ans plus tard Granger, tu es toujours aussi inutile et sans intérêt… » Je serrais tellement fort le café dans ma main que j'en avais détruit le gobelet. Le liquide brûlant s'éparpilla par terre et sur ma main. La brûlure ne me fit même pas grimacer. Sûrement l'adrénaline…

« Et toi, à ce que je vois, tu n'as toujours pas évolué… Je préfère être inutile et sans intérêt, plutôt qu'être un mouton, comme toi. » On se défiait du regard, et elle était beaucoup moins sûre d'elle, tout à coup.

« Comment… Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi, Sang-de-Bourbe… Tu vas m'écouter… » Je soupirais, je trouvais que cette discussion avait assez duré.

« Non, toi, tu vas m'écouter. Tu n'es plus rien ici, tu as beau avoir un nom dans les Sang-purs, ça ne t'est d'aucune utilité. Il serait peut-être temps que tu évolues, Astoria, ton ancien maître est mort. Il faudrait que tu t'y fasses, maintenant. Nous avons gagné et toi, aujourd'hui, tu n'es qu'une moins que rien. » La rage défigurait son visage. Elle était prête à me sauter à la gorge, ça se voyait. Quand elle fut sur le point de le faire, une voix claqua.

« Astoria ! » L'interpellée s'arrêta instantanément, regardant par-dessus mon épaule. La voix avait claqué dans l'air. Malefoy passa à côté de moi et se mit face à elle. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » Son ton était sans appel. Astoria perdit tout de suite de sa superbe. Face à Drago, elle était beaucoup moins hautaine. Elle déglutit.

« Je voulais te voir, tu n'es pas venu, hier soir, et je… » Le regard que Drago lui lança la fit reculer. Je pouvais clairement sentir la colère émanant de lui. En cet instant, si j'avais été à la place d'Astoria, je crois que j'aurais eu peur de Drago. La mâchoire serrée, le regard plus que glacial, il la regardait de haut, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la supérieure ici, mais que c'était bien lui.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir ici ? N'étais-je pas assez clair pour toi ? » Il était cassant et froid. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, mais clairement, Drago la détestait. J'avais déjà connu ça, à Poudlard. Quand il s'amusait à m'insulter et me traiter de tous les noms. Je me souvenais de ce regard de glace, de la haine présente sur ce visage, quand la peur te serre les tripes et que tu ne peux que reculer, face à lui. Je savais ce que ressentait Greengrasse à cet instant, parce que j'en avais été moi-même victime.

À lui seul, il avait réussi à faire taire le brouhaha qu'il y avait dans le hall. Comme quoi, il était un visage important de la population sorcière. Je remarquais que l'hôtesse d'accueil était revenue, elle avait dû aller chercher Malefoy.

« Je suis désolée, Drago… Pardonnes-moi. » Astoria faisait clairement profil bas. Elle était complètement soumise. Drago la fixait toujours avec autant de froideur, ça m'en donnait des frissons d'horreur. En analysant un peu plus la situation, je remarquais que Drago n'avait pas changé vis-à-vis des autres, mais de moi. La scène avec Harry me revenait en mémoire : Malefoy avait adopté le même comportement. Sauf qu'Harry ne s'était pas démonté, comme Astoria le faisait en cet instant.

« C'est ton idiotie que je pardonne, Astoria. Maintenant, tu t'en vas. » Astoria hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Avant de partir, elle me scruta. Son regard passait de Drago à moi, essayant de comprendre. Drago perdit patience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots « tu t'en vas » ? » Astoria sursauta, baissa la tête puis partit.

Drago soupira, la regardant partir. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il se retourna pour me détailler. Ses yeux s'éclairaient, passant du gris orage au gris clair, une couleur que je commençais à apprécier. Son regard glissa vers ma main, celle tenant le gobelet. Gênée, j'eus pour seul réflexe de la cacher derrière mon dos.

« Fais voir ». Au ton qu'il employait, je n'avais pas intérêt à me montrer têtue. Je lui présentais ma main. Il m'enleva le gobelet pour le mettre dans une poubelle, non loin de là. J'en avais profité pour remettre ma main derrière le dos, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Fais voir ta main, Hermione. » Son ton était doux, comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Je soupirais.

« C'est rien, d'accord ? Ma main va bien. » Le regard qu'il me lança me fit comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Résignée, je lui montrais ma main blessée. Il la prit délicatement. Son contact était chaud sur ma peau, réveillant par la même occasion la douleur. Je fermais les yeux : une sensation de picotements se faisait sentir. En rouvrant les yeux, je vis la grimace de Drago et elle me rassura moyennement.

« Ce n'est pas joli, hein ? » Il quitta ma blessure des yeux pour me regarder, sans pour autant lâcher ma main. Je me sentis fondre.

« Non, en effet. Mais avec une pâte curative, ça devrait s'arranger. » Je hochais la tête.

« Tu sais, pour hier, je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Je suis désolée. » Il sourit.

« Je sais. » Comment ça, il sait ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Il répondit à ma question silencieuse : « Je le sais parce que c'est toi, Granger. Je commence à te connaître. En général, tu réfléchis et tu parles après. A part pour les sujets délicats, comme ton sang ou tes amis. Tu es intelligente, sauf quand ce sont des sujets qui te touchent personnellement. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour hier Hermione, c'est à moi, parce que j'ai sous-entendu que l'amitié ne servait à rien. Je me suis trompé, c'est ce que tu m'as montré et prouvé plus d'une fois. C'est ce qui fait de toi un être à part. »

Il m'avait surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me dirait des choses pareilles sur l'amitié, et également sur moi.

« Merci. » Je lui souriais. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que j'arrivais à sourire sans que ça sonne faux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarquais sa blouse blanche, avec un insigne dessus. « Pourquoi tu portes une blouse blanche ?

- Parce que je travaille ici. Tu me suis ? Je n'aime pas trop qu'on soit dans le hall d'entrée, parlant de choses et d'autres. Et puis, ta main ne va pas se guérir toute seule. » Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête. Il me lâcha la main, me laissant une sensation de vide autour du poignet. Il se dirigeait vers le service des urgences.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit une porte : une salle de soins.

« Tu peux t'asseoir sur la table d'opération, s'il te plaît, ce sera plus pratique. » En m'asseyant, je détaillais la salle. Drago fouilla dans un placard. Le silence entre nous était reposant.

« Hermione, ce serait pas mal que tu arrêtes d'être dans la lune… » Je quittais la contemplation de la salle pour le regarder. La table me permettait d'être à sa hauteur.

« Désolée… » Je souriais, il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il me tendit sa main, me faisant comprendre qu'il attendait la mienne. Il tenait un pot ouvert, la mixture qu'il contenait avait une couleur orange citrouille. Je grimaçais.

« Granger, tu as connu pire que ça, ne fais pas l'enfant… » Je lui tendis ma main. La douleur devenait de moins en moins supportable.

Drago prit ma main avec délicatesse, et de l'autre, il prit la pâte. Il s'attela à la tâche avec minutie. Je le regardais faire. C'était étrange comme situation, mais en y réfléchissant, toutes les situations avec Drago étaient étranges. Ses soins me firent le plus grand bien. Difficile à croire qu'il était doux en cet instant alors que, quelque temps plus tôt, il se défoulait sur Astoria. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et l'idée qu'ils soient en couple me serra le cœur.

« Je ne savais pas que Greengrasse était restée en Angleterre, j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait fui. » Il s'arrêta dans sa manœuvre et me regarda. Je me sentis rougir. « Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas en parler je com…

- Elle est restée pour moi. » Je restai stoïque, mais une vague de tristesse me prit et m'enserra la gorge. Lui avait reprit ses soins comme si de rien n'était.

« Oh… » Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, un coup de massue sur la tête m'aurait fait le même effet. Donc, ils étaient en couple et allaient se marier. J'étais repartie dans mes pensées, regardant dans le vague. Mais la phrase suivante de Drago me fit poser les yeux sur lui.

« Elle s'accroche à l'espoir que notre mariage arrangé aura lieu. » Comment arrivait-il à rester aussi calme face à ça ? Un mariage arrangé, ça me sortait par les yeux. Il dut le remarquer : « C'est comme ça que ça marche chez les Sangs-Pur, enfin, que ça marchait… Depuis la fin de Voldemort, la haute bourgeoisie a revu ses priorités. Il y a eu certaines modifications dans les traditions. Ce qui m'arrange… » Mon cœur se regonfla d'un bloc : donc, il n'allait pas se marier avec Astoria. J'étais heureuse. Ma réflexion me percuta de plein fouet. Si je le considérais comme un simple ami, pourquoi j'avais ressenti une telle tristesse ?

« J'ai fini. » Je regardais ma main qui était recouverte de la pâte. La douleur avait disparu. Drago était en face de moi, il me regardait. Je me détournais de ma main pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors, tu travailles ici maintenant ? » ça me tracassait : je le verrai beaucoup moins souvent, maintenant. Je refusais cette idée.

« Depuis ce matin, en fait. J'étais revenue pour ce poste, à la base. Le remplacement d'Emilie a juste retardé un peu ma prise de responsabilités ici.

- D'accord. » Je n'aurais plus de séances avec lui, elles me manqueraient. Non, ce n'étaient pas les séances qui allaient me manquer, mais lui.

« À croire que tu es triste, Granger. » Il souriait. Un sourire innocent, qui n'avait rien de méchant.

« Oui. » La vérité avait franchi mes lèvres sans que je puisse la retenir. Le sourire de Drago disparut, il redevint sérieux et s'approcha de moi. Seules mes jambes faisaient barrière entre nous deux. Nos yeux étaient à la même hauteur, ce qui permit de favoriser notre lien. Il posa une main sur ma joue. Je me retins de fermer les yeux.

« Je te fais confiance pour me rendre visite, de temps en temps. Et en bon état, ce serait mieux. » Comprenant son sous-entendu, je souris et hochais la tête.

« Comment va ta mère ? » Il était toujours face à moi, mais son soupir en disait long sur son état de fatigue. Il s'était détourné, regardant dans le vide.

«Elle va mieux, pour l'instant, en tout cas… » Il s'était passé machinalement la main droite dans les cheveux, leur donnant un air de pagaille qui lui allait très bien, comme toujours.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour elle ? Ou pour toi ? » Il releva la tête, me regardant, très surpris.

« Pourquoi ? » Je fronçais les sourcils. À croire que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal.

« Je te dois bien ça je crois, et ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider d'une quelconque façon. » Il leva un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. Je le regardais, suspicieuse : je n'aimais pas cet air « Malefoyen » qu'il affichait.

« Oui, Granger, tu peux bien m'aider… » Il s'était rapproché. J'avais l'impression d'être une proie. Je ne perdis pas une seconde avant de descendre de la table et de me mettre debout face à lui, ce qui le stoppa net.

« J'irai voir ta mère le plus souvent possible… » Il souriait devant ma précipitation. Quelques mètres nous séparaient.

« De toute façon, elle ne veut voir que toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fait, mais elle refuse toutes les autres visites… À croire que tu as un pouvoir particulier sur les Malefoy… » Son regard était intense. Je sentis directement le rouge me monter aux joues. J'allais faire la chose que je savais le mieux faire : fuir.

« Ok, Malefoy, j'irai voir ta mère… » Je passais devant lui. L'effleurement de nos bras me donna des frissons. Je me dépêchais d'atteindre la porte. « Encore merci pour la main, Drago. »

*0*

Une fois sortie de la salle, je me suis sentie plus légère. Je ne pouvais le nier plus longtemps : Drago avait un effet sur moi. Harry avait raison, ce n'était pas normal, notre comportement, surtout le mien. Comment expliquer qu'en quelques jours seulement Drago était devenu la personne qui m'inspirait le plus confiance, celle qui était devenue indispensable à ma survie ? Le fait que j'ai ressenti de la tristesse quand il parlait d'Astoria me montrait que j'étais attirée par Drago, voire même que je l'aimais. C'était une douche froide. Je venais à peine de me relever. Certes, c'était grâce à lui, il pouvait me sauver, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien me détruire désormais. Et ça me faisait vraiment peur. J'étais dans de beaux draps…

*0*

_TADAM !_

_Alors, alors ? Rien que pour vous faire languir, je réserve encore plein de retournements de situations =)… _

_D'ici là, je vous embrasse fort._

_Caro._


	16. Mission

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Voici le chapitre 16, qui m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. **Sophinette73** à corrigé tout ça, donc merci à elle._

_L'action arrive au prochain chapitre. D'ici là je vous remercie pour tout vos encouragements. Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette suite._

_**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est de moi, le reste est à JKR._

_*0*_

_Ronald,_

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'attends plus de mes nouvelles, et j'espère sincèrement que tu finiras de lire cette lettre avant de la brûler. Saches que j'ai pensé à toi chaque jour. Même si je ne t'ai jamais écrit, tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon cœur. _

_Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, je t'en aurais voulu aussi si les rôles avaient été inversés. C'est ton droit. J'ai fait des choix qui n'étaient pas toujours compréhensibles, même pour moi. Je regrette sincèrement de vous avoir tourné le dos, à toi et à Harry. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il te faudra sûrement du temps pour comprendre. Si je t'écris maintenant, c'est pour m'excuser. _

_Je sais que tu es heureux, désormais. Mais saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive. La balle est dans ton camp._

_Avec toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi,_

_Ta Mione._

Je relisais la lettre. Ça m'avait prit des jours pour arriver à ce résultat. Résultat que je trouvais médiocre. Je soupirai.

Mon bureau n'avait jamais été aussi bien rangé. J'avais hâte de retourner sur le terrain. Aider les gens me manquait. Tout comme un certain blond. Je grognai : il était toujours dans ma tête. Ça faisait à peine deux jours que je me l'étais avoué. J'étais allée voir Sarah et madame Malefoy, mais j'avais bien prit soin d'éviter le fils de cette dernière. Il me manquait mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi c'était toujours si compliqué ? Un coup à ma porte me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« Entrez ! » Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège.

« Salut Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ici. » Liam, il m'avait manqué celui-là. Il avait toujours la joie de vivre.

« Salut Liam, je t'avouerais que le terrain me manque… C'était long. » Ma phrase lui déclencha un sourire.

« Je crois que tu vas regretter d'être revenue, dans quelques minutes... » Il était redevenu sérieux. « Marcus veut te voir. Il nous a attribué une mission. Et…euh pas n'importe laquelle… » Je soupirai : au moins, j'aurais de quoi m'occuper l'esprit.

*0*

« Je vais avoir besoin de mes meilleurs Aurors… Une chance pour vous, vous en faites parti. » Je le sentais mal, Marcus confiait les missions par missives, pas de vive voix.

Liam et moi écoutions Marcus. Il était derrière son bureau et nous en face. Les stores étaient baissés. La mission était apparemment délicate.

« Le Ministre fait une réception pour les élections qui se dérouleront en janvier. Le nombre d'invités est, comme vous vous en doutez, considérable. Et, bien sûr, il n'a pas choisi un endroit sécurisé. Les risques sont énormes… » Ça promettait.

« Quel est l'endroit ? » Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kingsley Shacklebolt de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

« Un château… » Je soufflai. C'était bizarre.

« Marcus, ça ne ressemble pas à Kingsley de prendre des risques comme ça… Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? » Marcus me souriait, il était fier.

« Ah ! Hermione, tu ne perds pas le nord… Shacklebolt prend sa retraite. La réception est pour son ministre-adjoint. Kingsley ne participera pas à cette soirée...» J'ouvrais des yeux comme des balles de tennis. Ça, c'était très fort. Charles Johnson… Lui, le futur Ministre de la Magie ? Impossible. Je n'aimais pas ce type, on allait à la catastrophe. Je m'étais levée.

«Marcus, je veux voir Kingsley. Il faut que je lui parle. » Cette réception ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour Liam et moi.

« Pourquoi tu t'emballes comme ça, Hermione ? On a déjà fait des missions de protection… Et puis, d'autres Aurors seront sur place avec nous. De plus, tu es chargée de t'occuper des sortilèges de protection. Tu es meilleure que moi dans ce domaine…

- Trop aimable Liam, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas anodin cette histoire. Pourquoi on n'est prévenu que maintenant ? La réception aura lieu quand ? » Le regard que me lança Marcus en disait long.

« Après-demain.

- Quoi! » Liam aussi s'était levé. On se regardait, il était encore moins rassuré que moi.

« Bah, alors Liam, ce n'est qu'une mission anodine, non ? » Je me retournai vers Marcus, cette fois. « Je veux voir Kingsley, cette mission pue Marcus. Charles Johnson est un idiot, et si cette réception est son idée, ça prouve encore plus que j'ai raison sur lui. »

« Kingsley t'attend déjà, Hermione ». Je fronçai les sourcils. « Il voulait que je t'informe de cette réception, c'est même lui qui a demandé personnellement à te mettre sur cette affaire. À croire qu'il a une confiance aveugle en toi. » Je hochai la tête. C'était une catastrophe, c'était vraiment risqué. « Bon, voilà comment ça va se passer : je suis d'accord avec Liam, Hermione, tu es la meilleure de tous mes Aurors pour les sortilèges, donc tu iras demain au château pour préparer la protection. »

Je hochai la tête une nouvelle fois. « Le jour J, vous vous rendrez là-bas quelques heures avant, histoire de repérer les lieux. Surtout toi, Liam. Etant donné qu'Hermione ira demain, elle aura déjà une idée du domaine. La soirée commence à 21 heures. Des questions ? » Liam et moi restâmes silencieux. « Bien, vous pouvez y aller. » Au moment où nous nous levions, Marcus rajouta quelque chose qui ne me plut pas du tout : « J'oubliais, c'est tenue de soirée obligatoire, jeunes gens. »

Cette mission était de loin ma préférée…

*0*

Kingsley Shacklebolt était en face de moi, assis derrière son immense bureau. Il était toujours habillé de sa robe de sorcier violette, ainsi que de son chapeau assorti. Sa peau noire faisait ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue, Hermione. » Rien que sa voix forçait le respect.

« Je suppose que j'ai du souci à me faire ? Tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour rien…» Son air était grave.

« Non, en effet. Tu es bien la seule capable de réussir cette mission avec brio. Je n'ai pas confiance en Charles Johnson. » Sans blague… « Ce n'est pas vraiment une mission de protection, plus une mission de surveillance… Je le soupçonne d'organiser un complot. »

« Un complot ? Quel serait sont intérêt à deux mois des élections ?

- Avoir le plus de voix… » Ce n'était pas le but d'une réception, ça ? D'avoir le plus de voix possible, en paradant devant tout plein de journalistes ?

« Ce n'est pas logique…

- On est d'accord, et je trouve que ce qui est encore moins logique, c'est d'organiser une soirée mondaine sans en informer qui que ce soit… C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas de savoir comment va se passer la soirée, mais comment elle va se finir. Et ça, je le sens mal Hermione… Je te demande d'aller à cette soirée par simple précaution… »

*0*

« Est-ce que Drago est venu te voir aujourd'hui ? » Sarah était en pleine forme. Elle s'était vite remise de son épisode de la cave. Mais restait tout de même en observation.

Une enquête était menée par l'Académie des examinateurs magiques. Le Corbeau était en train de se faire évaluer. J'espérais qu'elle paierait pour les tortures psychologiques qu'elle faisait subir aux enfants.

« Oui, c'était cool. » Cool ? Depuis quand une séance avec Malefoy était cool ? J'aurais dit horrible, plutôt.

« Tu es sûre que c'était monsieur Malefoy, Sarah ? » Apparemment, les séances lui réussissaient bien, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse.

« Euh… » Elle fronça les sourcils, elle était en grande concentration. « Oui, c'était lui Hermione, il a été très gentil. Plus que le Corbeau. Tu sais, elle me faisait peur. Pourquoi tu m'as laissée là-bas ? » Ses yeux étaient plein d'incompréhension. Elle était triste également. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi je l'avais laissée à l'orphelinat sans rien faire. Elle était assise sur son lit, et moi sur une chaise. Le sujet de conversation étant sérieux, je m'étais assise sur le lit.

« Je le regrette sincèrement Sarah. Je savais que le Corbeau n'était pas gentille. Mais j'avais des ordres… Des ordres qui m'obligeaient à te laisser là-bas, même si c'était contre ma volonté. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné le gallion, ça me permettait de veiller sur toi… » Sarah prit le gallion dans ses petites mains.

« J'aimerais que tu sois ma tutrice… » Sarah n'avait que quatre ans et pourtant elle faisait parfois preuve d'une maturité qui m'impressionnait.

« Je ne sais pas Sarah, tu sais, j'ai un métier difficile… Et je ne suis pas toujours disponible… » Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, ce qui m'enserra le cœur. L'idée de devenir sa tutrice légale me plaisait, mais est-ce que j'étais capable de prendre soin d'elle ? J'étais encore fragile…

« Drago m'a dit que tu en étais capable, tu sais… » Son ton était suppliant. « Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Il m'a demandé si je t'avais vue depuis deux jours… Il pense que tu l'évites. » C'était quoi, ce plan ?

« Dis-moi, Sarah, c'est Malefoy qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ? Le fait que je devienne ta tutrice ?

- Non, je le veux depuis quelque temps. C'est qu'on en a parlé tous les deux, et il m'a dit qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que ça marche… Si tu étais d'accord, bien sûr ». Il fallait que je parle à Malefoy. Il se permettait de donner espoir à Sarah, elle qui avait déjà subit beaucoup d'épreuves.

*0*

« À quoi tu joues ? » Je fulminais. Drago était dans son bureau, lisant des dossiers.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? Et au fait, bonjour à toi aussi, Granger.» Je le détestais quand il était hautain comme maintenant.

« Réponds ! » J'avais tapé du point sur la table, ce qui lui fit détourner son regard de ses dossiers, pour les poser sur moi.

« Au lieu de hurler comme tu sais si bien le faire, ce serait bien de m'expliquer de quoi tu parles.

- De Sarah, et de tes belles paroles de _serpent_… voilà de quoi je parle ! » Ses yeux gris me scrutaient. J'étais toujours penchée sur son bureau. Il se leva lentement, contournant son bureau. Je le suivis des yeux, et on se retrouva face à face. La situation avait été la même lors de notre première rencontre : on se regardait en chiens de faïence. Voyant que je ne baissais pas les yeux, et que j'étais décidée, il soupira.

« Hermione…

- Non, tais-toi, n'emploie pas ce ton doucereux avec moi, tu n'avais aucunement le droit de lui dire que tu ferais le nécessaire pour que je sois sa tutrice. C'était à moi de prendre cette décision, pas à toi… Comment tu peux te permettre une telle chose ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait besoin, Hermione! » Il avait hurlé, me faisant reculer. Cependant, il reprit plus calmement : « Tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'elle n'a plus que toi. Tu es la seule personne capable d'être sa tutrice. Tu la connais, tu l'as aidée. C'est normal qu'elle veuille de toi comme une mère adoptive. »

Alors, c'était vraiment l'idée de Sarah, cette histoire ?

« Jure-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête ? » Je le regardais, il était beau. La colère avait laissé ses joues rouges. Je m'étais instinctivement rapprochée de lui. Le ton était redescendu.

« Je te jure que l'idée vient de la gamine. Tout comme je te promets de t'aider à obtenir sa garde si tu le souhaites… » Tout s'enchaînait trop vite à mon goût. Je n'avais plus de contrôle sur rien : ni sur mes sentiments, ni sur mes décisions.

Je baissai la tête.

« Je ne suis pas prête… Je… Sarah mérite mieux que moi. » Drago me releva le menton. Mon cœur battait à dix mille à l'heure.

« Je crois, au contraire, que tu es prête, Granger. Tu devrais avoir confiance en toi. » Il me relâcha le menton et retourna derrière son bureau.

Je me rapprochai du bureau et lui tendis ma lettre. Il fronça les sourcils, et je répondis à sa question silencieuse.

« C'est la lettre que je veux envoyer à Ronald… Je souhaiterais que tu la lises, et euh… me dises ce que tu en penses. » Il me regarda tout en souriant. Ses yeux étaient gris clair. Il ne faisait rien de particulier, mais je réagissais toujours en fonction de lui. Je l'aimais, c'était certain.

« Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas prête ? Cette lettre prouve bien le contraire. » Il saisit le papier.

« Tu acceptes, alors ? Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? » Il m'épatait, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire.

« Bien sûr… C'est cette lettre qui t'a demandé deux jours pour revenir me voir ? Ou c'est parce que tu m'évites ? » Terrain glissant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je me suis sentie pâlir.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy… » Il éclata d'un rire narquois, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi Hermione, toi et moi savons que tu es une piètre menteuse… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » J'étais contente qu'il se soit rassis. La porte de sortie était toute proche.

« Faut que j'y aille. Je ne repasserai qu'après-demain, je ne peux pas avant… » Saleté de mission.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Il s'était levé et s'approchait de moi. Encore une fois, je me sentais comme une proie prise au piège.

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as autorisée à retourner sur le terrain. Dès ce matin, on m'a attribué une mission. » Je sentais la tempête venir. Il était tendu, la mâchoire serrée. La colère était bien présente.

- Quoi ! Pas si tôt ! » Il était furieux. Mais même en colère il restait beau. Ses cheveux blond retombés sur ses yeux gris.

« Et c'est toi qui oses me dire que je suis prête ? Merci Malefoy, ça prouve que tu as vachement confiance en moi… » Moi aussi j'étais en colère, ça me révoltait. J'étais tout à fait capable de réussir cette mission.

« Est-ce que c'est lié aux élections ? Cette soirée que le ministre-adjoint donne ? » L'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix. Il n'était pas rassuré, et moi non plus. Mais si je commençais à flancher maintenant, je ne donnerais pas bien cher de ma peau. Je devais garder contenance.

« Oui, et alors ?

- Ça sent le traquenard. » Il était inquiet, c'était sûr.

« C'est pour ça que j'y vais. » Il s'approcha de moi. Sans que je m'y attende, il s'était saisi de mes épaules brutalement, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Promets-moi que tu seras prudente, Hermione… » Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore ? Mais je savais aussi que cette mission était risquée. La pression sur mes épaules était presque douloureuse.

« Oui, je te le promets… Je serai prudente… » Il souffla, je voulais le rassurer un peu plus. « Ça va bien se passer Drago, c'est moi qui suis chargée de la protection du domaine. Je te le jure : je ferai attention. » L'effet fut immédiat, il se détendit instantanément. Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir, sinon j'irai moi-même te chercher, c'est clair ?… » Même si c'était nettement une menace, il était resté doux.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis lancée, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que la future mission ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Ou peut-être parce que je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Mais je voulais qu'il sache que je l'aimais. Alors j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, sans précipitation. J'avais mis d'instinct mes bras autour de son cou. Lui, m'enlaça par la taille. Il avait raison, je lui devais tout. C'est moi qui mis fin au baiser. Front contre front, nous savourions l'instant présent. On était seuls, le silence nous entourait.

Ce fut Drago qui rompit ce silence : « Tu auras mis le temps… » Il avait chuchoté, de peur de briser l'instant. Je souriais.

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour remarquer ce qui m'entoure. » Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Je me décollai de lui, à regret. « Je dois y aller. » Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Je l'embrassai à nouveau rapidement, avant de me diriger vers la porte.

Avant de refermer la porte du bureau derrière moi, je l'entendis dire quelque chose.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse, Granger. »

*0*

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche._

_Des bisous._

_Caro._


	17. Soirée mortelle

_Coucou,_

_Voici le chapitre 17, corrigé une fois de plus par **Sophinette73**. Un grand merci à elle…_

_Petite information : j'ai du mal à palier la fiction avec mon nouveau travail… C'est pourquoi le temps entre les publications sera surement plus long. Mais pas de panique je n'abandonne pas la fiction._

_Je remercie : sabi1301, NY0Z3KA, labelge, sophinette73, hp-drago, crayoline, koko, Madelight, angelbr, xSilverSnow, LoufocaLaeti, memelleyume,  .Reve, MrsT, pnolhan44, Nepha,EmLam, Eleann, et pleins d'autres encore… Pour tout vos encouragements, et les reviews que vous m'avez écrit. Je vous adore._

_**Disclaimer**** : **Harry Potter appartient à JKR**.**_

_*0*_

_******J-1******_

J'étais devant le Château de Windsor. Il était immense. Je me demandais si, question grandeur, il ne rivalisait pas avec Poudlard. Charles Johnson n'était pas discret. Apparemment, il voulait en mettre plein la vue. J'étais à l'entrée, et le chemin qui menait au château m'avait l'air très long. Je soupirais. C'était un endroit à visiter accompagné, la vue était magnifique. À cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. J'avais embrassé Drago Malefoy. Et la surprise, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'avait rendu mon baiser. J'en avais des frissons. Ça avait été un instant magique. Un instant à nous.

Dans mes souvenirs de Poudlard, Drago était brute avec toutes les filles qu'il avait eues. Il les embrassait sans délicatesse, et pourtant ses victimes en redemandaient. J'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait rendu mon baiser avec brutalité, mais je m'étais fourvoyée, ça avait été tout le contraire. Après témoignage de la gente féminine, elles le considéraient toutes comme un dieu. Il avait du charisme, il était prétentieux, froid et mystérieux, mais c'est ce que j'aimais au fond. C'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il pouvait être détestable tout comme il pouvait être doux. Je connaissais ces deux facettes, et rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient s'en vanter. Il était le plus souvent détestable, mais j'avais appris à le connaître. Même avec toutes les épreuves qu'il m'avait faites endurer, je ne regrettais rien. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Drago était quelqu'un d'exception.

Je retournais à la contemplation du paysage et du château. Je poussais un nouveau soupir. Je devais m'y mettre maintenant. J'avais du pain sur la planche.

_******Jour-J******_

Je n'aimais décidément pas cette mission. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment je pouvais agir avec cette robe. Robe qui était magnifique, mais pas pratique en cas d'urgence. C'était une robe bustier retenue par deux bretelles assez fines. Elle était dans les tons « pêche ». La robe descendait jusqu'à mes pieds, cachant des ballerines du même coloris que la robe. Elle était large, et était recouverte d'un voile en mousseline orange donnant des pliures à la robe. Je me regardais dans le miroir et, pour une fois, je me trouvais belle. Mes cheveux n'étaient plus désordonnés. Ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval, mais finissaient sur une anglaise, et une fleur d'orchidée les retenait. J'avais mis un collier pour compléter ma tenue. Je glissais ma baguette dans une petite sacoche que je tiendrais à la main. Ça me rassura un petit peu.

*0*

Mon arrivée à Saint Mangouste était loin d'être discrète. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur moi. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. J'essayais de garder la tête haute, faisant abstraction des visiteurs. Rendre visite à Sarah dans cette tenue n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Malgré mon appréhension, je savais qu'aller voir la fillette me soulagerait un peu.

« Wahou ! Hermione, tu es très belle ! » Sarah était en pyjama sur son lit, à lire un livre d'images. Je lui souris.

« Merci. Que fais-tu au lit à cette heure-là ? Il est encore tôt. » Je m'étais approchée du lit pour m'asseoir. La robe avait gonflé quand je m'étais assise.

« J'aime mon pyjama, il est confortable et il ne pique pas comme les blouses qu'ils me donnent. » J'éclatais de rire. Si j'avais des doutes sur ma capacité à prendre soin d'elle, je ne doutais pas de mes sentiments pour elle. Je la considérais comme ma fille. Elle se rapprocha de moi. Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour l'enlacer. Je caressais ses cheveux blonds.

« Dis Hermione, je pourrais avoir une robe de princesse comme la tienne ? » Je souris. Oui, j'étais prête à tout pour elle.

« Bien sûr, ma puce. Mais je vais te demander quelque chose. » Elle se décolla de moi pour planter ses yeux bleus dans les miens. « Je vais m'absenter pendant une journée ou deux, ce soir je pars en mission… Drago va venir te voir, d'accord ? Je veux que tu l'écoutes, et que tu sois gentille avec lui. »

« Mais Hermione, je suis toujours gentille avec lui. » Elle fronça les sourcils, elle était vexée.

« Oui, tu es une petite fille adorable, comme toujours. » Je lui souriais sincèrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la reprendre dans mes bras.

« Dis, est-ce que tu acceptes alors ? » Elle avait chuchoté, et se cachait le visage dans mon cou. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre sa question.

« Oui, Sarah. J'accepte d'être ta tutrice légale. » Je la serrais un peu plus fort contre moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais mis autant de temps à comprendre que pour elle j'aurais été capable de remuer ciel et terre. Dès que je l'avais trouvée dans cette cuisine, ça avait été le déclic. Je ne l'avais jamais lâchée, et ne le ferai jamais. « Ça prendra du temps pour faire les papiers, tu sais… »

« Je m'en fiche, du moment que je suis avec toi.» Je lui embrassais le front.

Un raclement de gorge me fit me retourner. Sarah avait relevé la tête.

« Il me semble que j'ai un livre à te lire, Blondinette. » Sarah souriait de toutes ses dents. Son surnom lui allait bien. Je m'étais levée.

Devant ma tenue, Drago resta stupéfait un instant, me regardant de haut en bas. Les regards des gens me gênaient, mais c'était son regard à lui qui m'intéressait. Les autres, je m'en fichais, du moment que Drago me remarquait. Ses yeux gris clair m'avaient manqué. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et mon cœur se mit instantanément à battre la chamade.

« Elle est belle, hein Drago ? » Sarah sautait sur son lit. Je n'osais plus bouger, tant son regard me transperçait. Il avait changé. Ses yeux étaient bleus, je ne les avais vus que très rarement de cette couleur, ils étaient magnifiques. Je me sentais rougir. Je baissais les yeux.

« Euh… Je dois y aller. » Sarah arrêta de sauter et s'approcha de moi. Elle était debout sur le lit. Je la pris dans mes bras. « Sois sage, d'accord ? » Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

Je passais devant Drago sans ajouter un mot. Les quitter était tellement dur. Ma gorge était serrée. J'étais rendue dans le couloir quand sa voix m'arrêta.

« Elle a raison, tu es magnifique. » Je fermais les yeux. J'avais déjà du mal à les quitter, Malefoy ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me retournais. Deux mètres nous séparaient.

« Merci. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Ma situation avec lui était nouvelle, je ne savais pas trop comment la gérer. Je faisais tout pour éviter son regard, chose très difficile à appliquer. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché de moi.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » Je relevais la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait ? Je voyais qu'il attendait. Son visage affichait de la douleur, de la tristesse.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Alors, pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard Hermione ? » Il était imposant, et tellement beau. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant en sécurité. Pourtant, quelques centimètres nous séparaient.

« Parce que c'est trop dur d'être loin de vous, et encore plus quand tu me regardes de cette façon. » J'avais chuchoté, et j'avais de nouveau baissé la tête. Il attendit un court instant, puis me souleva le menton.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter ? » Je souriais. Et lui fronçait les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est vrai, et il y aura Liam de toute façon… » J'aurais dû anticiper la réaction de Drago. Sa jalousie se sentait à des kilomètres.

« Tu parles. C'est celui que j'ai intimidé pour aller à ton bureau ? Si c'est ça que tu appelles être en sécurité, alors oui, j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter. » Sa réplique me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Au moins, il arrivait à me détendre.

« Liam est un excellent Auror. Arrête d'être jaloux de tous les hommes qui m'approchent, Drago. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi. » Je fermais les yeux. C'était quoi, cette chose idiote que je venais de lui dire ? J'imaginais très bien son sourire en coin. Il avait de quoi être fier. Je venais de lui dévoiler clairement mes sentiments. Certes, ce n'était pas un « je t'aime », mais ça en prenait tout le sens.

Il m'embrassa. D'abord surprise, je mis du temps avant de répondre à son baiser. Il déposa une main sur ma joue. Voulant approfondir ce moment, je glissais ma main dans la sienne, et l'autre autour de son cou. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Déjà que je ne voulais pas le quitter, avec son geste, il me rendait la chose encore plus difficile. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits.

« Arrête… » J'avais soufflé contre ses lèvres, je n'en menais pas large.

« Arrête-moi, Granger… » Il reprit mes lèvres. Qu'il était cruel quand il jouait… Décidant que le jeu avait assez duré, je me reculais.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, Drago… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de partir… »Je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. J'adorais, même. Il était fier, les bras croisés, le sourire en coin. Malefoy tout craché.

« J'ai lu ta lettre, au fait… Je l'ai envoyée. » Je restai stoïque mais mon cœur se serra. Ron… Drago avait envoyé la lettre. Heureusement qu'il était là, je crois que je n'en aurais jamais eu le courage.

« Merci. » J'étais vraiment reconnaissante. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui… ? Je me rapprochais de lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis, avant qu'il n'essaye encore d'en profiter, je tournais les talons et transplanais.

*0*

La zone de transplanage était en-dehors du domaine. Précaution que j'avais prise. La file d'attente pour rentrer était interminable. Et ils appelaient ça « un nombre d'invités considérable » ? J'avais l'impression d'être en présence de l'Angleterre toute entière. Je me faufilais à travers la foule, provocant plusieurs fois le mécontentement des invités. Je les ignorais.

« Hermione, enfin là ! » Liam me fit signe derrière l'entrée. Deux Aurors vérifiaient les cartons d'invitations. En me voyant, ils me dégagèrent le passage. « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. » Liam était nerveux, et moi aussi. Il était très beau dans son costard cravate.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Liam ? Je croyais que c'était une mission banale… » Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Le nombre d'invités était impressionnant et, dans ces conditions, il était difficile de surveiller et protéger tout le monde. La masse de la foule ne faisait qu'augmenter. Les deux Aurors à l'entrée seraient vite débordés.

Le château était divisé en deux parties. Heureusement pour nous, Charles Johnson n'avait demandé que la partie Ouest. Bien sûr, c'était la plus grande des deux.

Liam était subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Le hall était rempli de tableaux, qui ne bougeaient pas, évidemment. Les colonnes étaient en marbre, donnant de la clarté à la pièce. L'escalier menait à l'étage et une porte, sur la droite, donnait sur la réception. Je claquais des doigts devant les yeux de Liam, qui regardait au plafond.

« Tu peux te concentrer, ce n'est pas le moment de regarder la décoration. » J'étais nerveuse. Je lui pris le bras pour nous diriger vers la salle de réception.

Notre entrée fut discrète, la salle était bondée de monde. Elle était immense et éclairée par des chandeliers accrochés aux murs. Différents tableaux du Moyen-âge faisaient figure de décoration. Une scène était installée au début de la salle. Sûrement pour le discours du Ministre Adjoint.

Charles Johnson n'avait pas négligé la magie : des plateaux de mets et de vins volaient entre les convives. Le buffet était déjà présent : les plats se changeaient en fonction des envies, passant des bonbons sorciers au rôti. Les verres sur les tables se remplissaient tous seuls... Ça ma rappelait un peu Poudlard.

Tout le monde était détendu. Les femmes étaient toutes en robe de soirée, c'était un défilé de couleurs. Les hommes, eux, se ressemblaient tous avec leurs costumes. Liam me coupa dans ma contemplation.

« Y a des robes vraiment très jolies. » Il avait son sourire charmeur, attirant le regard de la gente féminine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

« C'est les robes qui sont jolies, ou la brune qui te dévore des yeux ? » Un vrai gamin, et je rentrais dans son jeu.

« La robe, Hermione, voyons ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de robe, tu es ravissante… » Je regardais toujours la foule, et je le remerciais sans le regarder.

« Merci, mais tu veux bien te concentrer, s'il te plaît, on n'est pas là pour jouer…

- ça m'avait manqué… » Je cessais mon observation pour le regarder. Je le questionnais silencieusement. « Tes réprimandes m'avaient manqué. Hermione Granger le retour, ça fait du bien de te retrouver. Dis-moi qui dois-je remercier ?

-Tu le connais déjà… » Liam perdit son sourire, voyant très bien de qui je voulais parler. L'idée que Liam soit perturbé par Drago me fit sourire. Ce dernier était un homme qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Je retournais à la contemplation de la foule.

*0*

Une heure s'était écoulée, sans que rien ne se passe, et je m'ennuyais sérieusement. Et le fait de voir Charles Johnson monter sur la scène me fit pousser un soupir.

« Bonjour, enfin, plutôt bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis heureux de me trouver ici ce soir parmi vous… Vous connaissez tous mon parcours politique. J'ai été très honoré d'être le Ministre Adjoint de monsieur Shacklebolt pendant plus de cinq ans… Mais aujourd'hui, je me présente devant vous… »

J'avais déjà décroché. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cet homme. En tant qu'Auror, j'avais l'honneur d'être sur la scène. Je m'étais mise à droite afin de rester discrète. Liam était parti je ne savais où. La foule était concentrée sur le discours de Johnson. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais mal à l'aise. À regarder les invités toute la soirée, je devais devenir paranoïaque.

Mais j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct.

Un cri de douleur retentit, et une femme tomba à terre. Je ne compris pas tout de suite que le sort qu'elle avait reçu était le « _**Sectumsempra »**_. La foule était prise de pure panique. Tout le monde essayait de sortir de la salle, sauf un homme qui se tenait devant la scène. La femme au sol tremblait, elle se vidait de son sang, faisant apparaitre une mare rouge autour d'elle. Une explosion retentit dans le hall, faisant tomber la poussière du plafond.

« Charles Johnson, si vous n'avez pas compris, mes amis et moi ne sommes pas d'accord avec vos idées politiques… » L'homme était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un « gentil », peut-être à cause de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, ou du regard fou qu'il nous lançait. La robe noire qu'il portait ravivait en moi le souvenir des Mangemorts. Je me retins de frissonner. « Avec toutes mes félicitations… »

En un éclair, je me jetais sur Johnson afin d'éviter le sort qui passa à quelques centimètres de mes cheveux. Le choc fut brutal mais au moins, il était sauf. Le temps que je me relève, l'homme avait disparu.

« Restez là ! » Je regardais la pièce de toute part. La vitre de derrière était ouverte, mais c'était un balcon. J'avais oublié la femme blessée. Je courus vers elle et m'agenouillais à ses côtés.

« Vulnera Sanentur. » Je répétais cette formule trois fois. Elle faisait des miracles. La femme reprenait déjà des couleurs.

« Toi ! » mon ton était sec. C'était un Auror qui servait de décoration, il n'avait rien fait. « Tu protèges monsieur Johnson, et tu mets du dictame sur les cicatrices de cette femme…

- J'ai… J'ai pas de dictame. » Je le regardais, totalement impassible. J'avais hérité d'un boulet. Je soufflais, avant de fouiller dans mon sac et d'en sortir une fiole que je lui lançais.

« Pas la peine de te dire à quoi ça sert… » Je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ?! » Je me retournais. Les deux hommes avaient parlé en même temps. Le Ministre Adjoint était en panique, perdant toute l'assurance qu'il avait montrée sur son estrade. Et l'Auror n'était pas loin de me faire un malaise.

« Je vais arrêter cet homme. Vous, vous restez ici. Je lancerai un sort pour que vous soyez en sécurité. » J'avais déjà perdu de précieuses minutes à essayer de sauver cette femme et rassurer ces hommes. Je savais que retrouver l'homme n'allait pas être facile. Je sortis de la salle de réception.

La porte grinça derrière moi. Le hall était dévasté, la nuit emplissait la pièce. Je me retournais sur la salle.

« Protego Totalum. » Un voile transparent descendit tout le long des murs, protégeant la salle de réception, et les personnes à l'intérieur.

C'est dans le noir complet et un silence total que j'avançais vers le danger…

*0*

_Voila pour ce chapitre…_

_Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après midi, je vous embrasse fort.  
_

_Caro._


	18. Perte

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Voici le chapitre 18, corrigé par **Sophinette73**. _

_Merci à : angelbr, Koko, hp-drago, Npha, Blimk, Chewingirl, Celia-Dramione,Miss-Writer33, MysteriousFlower, Oohfemmeluxieuse, EmLam, Magoo, YaruhiTsuki,Sophinette73, et tout les lecteurs fantômes._

_**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR._

*0*

Tout était calme et silencieux. L'adrénaline battait à mes tempes. J'avançais avec difficulté. Le sol était jonché de débris, m'écorchant les chevilles au passage. J'étais heureuse d'être en ballerines. Deux choix s'offraient à moi : monter l'escalier ou sortir dehors. Je frissonnai de peur. Je fermai les yeux pour entendre un bruit, même minime. Un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit, me serrant le cœur. _Où était Liam ? _Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de disparaître comme ça. Au loin, des hurlements se faisaient entendre. Une bourrasque de vent fit rentrer des feuilles dans le bâtiment. L'explosion avait dû être considérable.

J'ouvris les yeux. Une chute de poussières plus importante que les autres me tomba devant les yeux. C'était ma veine, les escaliers : le piège parfait. Je soulevai ma robe afin de faciliter mon avancée. Tout était sombre, seuls les rayons de la lune me permettaient de voir à quelques mètres devant moi. Mon cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans ma main. Ma baguette n'attendait qu'une chose : agir.

Je montai les marches silencieusement, regardant toujours plus haut. Leur forme en colimaçon ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Je fis une grimace, je n'avais pas pris le temps de visiter le premier étage, ni les autres niveaux, d'ailleurs. Je me glissais dans la gueule du loup.

Arrivée sur le palier, je restai attentive. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur faisait un vacarme incroyable à lui tout seul. Le bruit d'un fracas n'arrangea pas mon état de stress. Je tournai la tête à droite, là où le couloir se prolongeait, et où l'obscurité était plus opaque encore. Un jet de lumière rouge arriva sur moi. Je me jetai à terre, m'ouvrant le poignet au passage. Une ombre plus sombre encore que la nuit avança vers moi.

« Protego ». Même étant par terre, le bouclier me protégea. Je le maintenais tout autour de moi, me laissant le temps de me remettre debout. Le second sort ricocha. Je pus distinguer le sourire carnassier du type. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue cinq ans en arrière, quand la terreur et la cruauté avaient trouvé leurs places.

Mon sang coulait abondamment sur la robe. Des lancements dans ma main gauche commençaient à se faire sentir. Je m'en fichais, fallait vraiment que je trouve Liam, et que je m'occupe de cet homme à l'aspect plus que repoussant. Il avait dû certainement participer à la guerre et les restes n'étaient pas très beaux à voir. Il avait un moignon à la place de sa main droite, sûrement celle qui tenait une baguette dans le temps. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux délavé, et ses yeux reflétaient l'alcool et le tabac. Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit : loque.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à enlever mon bouclier. Il fallait que j'en finisse, et vite. Mon geste fit sourire l'homme, me faisant lever un sourcil. Il était sûr de lui, ça se voyait.

« Deprimo ». Mon sort le fit rire, un rire horrible qui résonnerait longtemps dans mes cauchemars.

« Tu ne sais pas viser, gamine ? Je vais te montrer… » Il commença à avancer vers moi, et moi à reculer. Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. C'était trop facile. L'homme fit le pas de trop, le parquet craqua, et un trou apparut dans le sol. La loque se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée, je pouvais voir de l'étage qu'il avait les jambes brisées. La mare de sang qui commençait à se former me confirma que je n'avais plus rien à craindre de lui.

Le reste du couloir était vide, ainsi que les deux autres étages. J'étais rassurée mais, d'un autre côté, l'absence de Liam me pesait de plus en plus. Je pris le temps de regarder par la fenêtre du couloir. Elle donnait directement sur la cour. C'était un véritable massacre : de nombreux corps jonchaient le sol, et la moitié du bâtiment était en feu. J'avais lamentablement échoué. La culpabilité était bien présente désormais. Mon estomac fit un sursaut. J'étais restée ici trop longtemps. La descente des escaliers fut plus simple que la montée.

L'herbe était poisseuse de sang. Je tenais à peine sur mes pieds tellement ça glissait. Le paysage qui s'étendait sous mes yeux était en flamme. De nombreux corps étaient éparpillés dans la cour. Je repoussai la bile qui me montait à la gorge. Un peu plus loin, une femme hurlait sur un corps désarticulé. Je supposai que c'était son mari. Elle était vraiment hystérique, et je n'osais pas m'approcher. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle courut vers moi. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me demander, mais je ne pouvais plus l'aider. J'avais mal au cœur pour elle

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! » Elle était à genoux devant moi, attrapant ma robe. C'était un véritable supplice. Je savais ce que ressentait cette femme en cet instant. J'avais vécu la même chose : la perte d'un être cher.

« Je suis désolée. » J'avais chuchoté. Une boule m'obstruait la gorge, m'empêchant d'en dire plus. La femme commença à se rouler en boule et à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, poussant des hurlements de douleur. Je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle : je voulais lui montrer mon soutien. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Je commençais à baisser les bras.

J'étais dans un sale état, mes mains étaient écorchées, et j'avais de la terre sous les ongles. Je n'imaginais même pas la tête que je devais avoir. Je regardais la femme toujours au sol, mais une silhouette qui se relevait avec difficulté attira mon regard. Mon cœur, qui avait ralenti depuis peu, se remit à battre la chamade.

L'attitude de la silhouette me disait quelque chose, les habits également. _Liam_… Je ne mis pas plus de temps à me relever. Laissant la femme seule, j'avançais vers lui avec réticence. Quelque chose clochait. Il était boiteux, et dans un sale état. Il restait debout, m'observant sans rien faire. À croire qu'il attendait la mort.

« Liam ? » J'avais chuchoté. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait les yeux dans le vague : une coquille vide, sans âme.

Le geste qu'il fit me déstabilisa, me laissant totalement pantoise.

« Bombarda Maxima.» Le sort déclencha une explosion qui me fit percuter le mur de gauche. Ma tête tournait, et je sentais une vive douleur dans mon coude droit. Mon bras devait être fracturé. Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le néant.

*0*

Tout était doux et chaud autour de moi. C'était le paradis. Parce qu'au paradis, on s'y sent bien. Dans le monde réel, tout n'est que douleur, et là, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Je commençais à émerger tout doucement. Je me sentais lourde, et mes paupières restaient obstinément clauses. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Si j'étais au paradis, je ne me poserais pas la question, si ? Je m'exaspérais moi-même, fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser.

Petit à petit je repris conscience de chaque muscle, de chaque élancement. La douleur était de plus en plus vive, me faisant grimacer. Ce n'était pas le paradis, c'était sûr. Mon gémissement me creva les tympans. Pourquoi tout était plus douloureux et bruyant ? On m'enserra la main droite. Une main chaude et douce. Cela m'apaisa immédiatement. J'avais l'impression de connaître cette personne. Un effleurement sur ma joue m'aida à ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité était trop vive, ce qui agressa directement mes rétines. Tout était trop blanc, comme dans une chambre d'hôpital… Je les refermai aussitôt.

« Je t'avais dit ''en bon état'' il me semble, non ? » Cette voix. Je serrai plus fort sa main.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Désolée. » Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés. « Ferme les rideaux, s'il te plaît ». Il me fit un bisou sur le front.

« Tu peux les ouvrir. » Je les rouvris tout doucement. La luminosité était réduite, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre. C'était parfait. Les événements de la soirée me revenaient en mémoire. Me respiration se faisait saccadée… _Liam_.

« Où est-il ? » C'était la première fois que je regardais Drago dans les yeux depuis mon réveil. Il était exténué, des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux gris. À croire qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis un petit moment.

« Qui ? » Il faisait l'innocent. J'avais reprit mes esprits, ce qui eut l'air de le blaser. « Calme-toi, Hermione ! » Je bataillai pendant un temps avec mes draps, mon bras droit étant replié sur ma poitrine, complètement inutile. Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air.

« Rêve, Drago, c'est mon ami… » J'étais debout désormais, et ma réaction engendra la colère de Drago.

« Tu viens de te prendre un mur, je te rappelle… Ton bras et ta commotion ont besoin que tu te reposes… » Je lui lançai un regard noir. « Ne joue pas à ça Granger, s'il faut que je t'attache, je le ferais ! » La mâchoire serrée et les phalanges blanches montraient clairement qu'il était hors de lui.

« Attache-moi alors… Parce que tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller le chercher. » Je le provoquais ouvertement, je le mettais clairement au défi d'essayer. Il n'avait fait aucun geste dans ma direction, et il lâcha un soupir de découragement. Je m'approchai de lui et lui lâchai un sourire. Il me scruta de ses yeux gris.

« Merci. » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il ne me le rendit pas, sûrement trop en colère. Je tournai les talons pour sortir dans le couloir.

Ma marche était fastidieuse, j'étais très faible. La douleur dans mon bras droit était insoutenable. Je regrettais, désormais, d'avoir quitté ma chambre. Mais je devais voir Liam, mon ami, celui qui m'avait tant de fois soutenue et sauvé la vie. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner. Un vertige me saisit, me stoppant net.

Drago arriva derrière moi pour me soutenir.

« Tu es têtue Hermione, regarde, tu ne tiens plus debout. »

« Laisse-moi une minute… » Le sol retrouva sa place initiale après quelques minutes à rester au milieu du couloir. Je serrais la main de Drago. Son bras droit était passé sous mon bras gauche et sa main gauche m'enserrait la main.

« Il est dans la salle de soins numéro 12. C'est dans le couloir de gauche. » Je hochai la tête et l'on reprit notre marche tranquillement.

Dans le couloir, il y avait du grabuge. Des médicomages s'agitaient, les infermières couraient… ça faisait beaucoup de monde pour un seul patient.

Marcus était là, assit dans la salle d'attente, l'air complètement abattu. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de douleur et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à venir. Je lâchai la main de Drago pour me diriger vers Marcus. Il hésita un instant avant de me laisser y aller. Quand mon chef remarqua ma présence, il me lança un regard triste.

« Regarde dans quel état tu es… » Il se leva et m'enlaça. Le frottement relança la douleur dans mon bras droit, m'arrachant une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Marcus ? » Je le regardais dans les yeux. Des yeux qui voulaient me cacher des choses. Je savais que Liam était dans un état plus que critique. Marcus m'emmena m'asseoir, suivit de près par Drago.

« Tu as été seule pendant un temps, à la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? » Je hochai la tête. « Liam à été sous l'Imperium… Il a déclenché la première explosion. La seconde, il l'a exécutée sous tes yeux. Le plan parfait : contraindre un Auror à attaquer là où les sorts de sa collègue ont des failles… J'ai été idiot de vous attribuer cette mission. C'était le piège parfait, et voilà où on en est grâce à moi. Je suis désolé Hermione, j'aurais dû le savoir. » Il se prit la tête dans ses mains.

« J'aurais dû être plus prudente… Refaire les sorts… Je…

- Tais-toi Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien… On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Point final. L'après-guerre nous a fait reposer sur nos lauriers, voilà où on en est maintenant. Les criminels, on les laisse courir dans la nature. Et maintenant, l'un de mes meilleurs hommes est sur une table… **  
****Un rebelle lui à lancé le « Arteris perforatis**» après l'explosion. Il s'est vidé de son sang trop longtemps. Les lésions internes sont importantes. »

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Le regard que me lança Marcus me fit perdre le peu de couleur qu'il me restait. « Non ! » Je me levai d'un coup et me dirigeai vers la salle 12 en essayant de courir. Le peu de force que j'avais me servirait à ça, s'il le fallait : revoir Liam.

Les médicomages sortaient de la salle de soins, l'air abattu. Henrik en sortit à son tour. Quand il me vit, il ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione… Ses blessures étaient trop importantes ». Si j'avais connu la douleur avant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de celle que je vivais maintenant. Le sol s'effondrait autour de moi. Liam était l'ami le plus proche que j'avais eu pendant ces cinq longues années. Même si notre relation n'était que professionnelle, je le considérais comme un ami, voire même un frère de cœur. Tous mes souvenirs avec lui refaisaient surface. Je refusais de faire une croix dessus.

« Liam ! » Je hurlais, tout en poussant les médicomages pour rentrer dans la salle. Mais quelqu'un me retint fermement. J'avais beau me débattre, il resserra sa poigne autour de ma taille. Une seule personne se serait autorisée un tel geste. « Liam ! Lâche-moi, je veux le voir. Liam !» Peine perdue. Drago ne voulait pas me lâcher, et mes forces m'abandonnaient. « Liam… » Je chuchotais désormais, je l'avais abandonné. Je me retournai vers Drago, et c'est à ce moment-là que je craquai, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Je pleurai dans ses bras.

« Vous devriez la ramener dans sa chambre. » Marcus devait être malheureux, même plus que moi : il considérait Liam comme son propre fils.

Drago me porta dans ses bras. J'étais complètement déconnectée du monde, la douleur du cœur étant trop forte.

*0*

Je ne me souviens toujours pas du retour dans ma chambre, ni des paroles réconfortantes de Drago… Ni de la visite des médicomages. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la nuit que j'ai passé à pleurer allongée dans mon lit, Drago à mes côtés.

*0*

_Il reste plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue… ça fait bizarre._

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

_Je vous dis à dimanche prochain. En attendant des bisous._

_Caro._


	19. Tourner une page

_Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue… Je trouve que le chapitre porte bien son nom c'est une page qui se tourne pour moi aussi avec la fin de cette fiction._

_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant tout le long de cette mini fiction, et tous les autres. Mon premier chapitre à été posté le 4 juillet 2012, ça passe vite._

_Je remercie particulièrement **Sophinette73** qui à fait du très bon travail lors de la correction. _

_**Disclaimer **: L'intrigue est de moi, les personnages sont à JKR (enfin pas tous)._

*0*

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident. Marcus ne m'ayant pas redonné de mission, je passais mon temps avec Sarah. La voir me permettait d'oublier ma peine pendant quelques heures. Mon cœur était plus léger. Mais le retour chez moi me rappelait cette soirée, des flashs faisaient leur apparition ainsi que les cauchemars… Les nuits, c'était Drago qui prenait le relais. Il était toujours là. Il vivait plus chez moi que chez lui désormais. C'était fou comme un événement pouvait changer une relation en si peu de temps. La semaine avait été longue pour moi, l'enterrement de Liam, fut intense et douloureux.

******J+3******

J'étais sur mon canapé, les jambes repliées sous mes fesses. J'étais dans mes pensées, ça m'arrivait souvent ces derniers jours. Le bruissement dans le couloir ne me fit pas relever la tête, trop occupée à regarder la lettre sur ma petite table. Je la connaissais par cœur pour l'avoir lue une centaine de fois.

« Hermione ? » La voix avait été douce mais un sursaut m'échappa. J'étais à cran. Je relevai les yeux vers Drago. Il était beau : sa chemise blanche moulait très bien sa musculature, et le pantalon noir était juste à sa taille. Tout en me regardant, il enfila une veste noire, accordant le tout. Je le regardai s'accroupir en face de moi.

« Tu devrais te préparer, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder. » Je le regardai dans les yeux. Ses yeux argentés me faisaient fondre. Je mis ma main sur sa joue, et lui sourit. Me lever me paraissait impossible, j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes, à croire qu'elles ne m'appartenaient plus. Drago m'aida à me mettre debout. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui maintenant ? Il m'était devenu indispensable…

Avant de me diriger vers ma chambre, qui était devenue la nôtre, je pris la lettre. Je la gardais toujours sur moi. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'enterrement. Voir Marcus et les proches de Liam ne m'enchantait pas l'événement étant trop frais. Je devais y aller pour _lui_. J'étais face à mon lit, deux choix s'offraient à moi : soit la robe violet foncé, soit un ensemble noir. Mon choix avait été fait la veille, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent… Je doutais. Et si ça ne convenait pas ?

« La robe conviendra très bien… » Je sursautai une nouvelle fois. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Lui faisant une confiance aveugle, je me saisis du vêtement comme un automate, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. La robe était avec des manches trois-quarts. Elle était cintrée à la taille et descendait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Le temps étant maussade, je pris le châle qui s'y accordait parfaitement. Je laissai mes cheveux comme d'habitude, ne voulant pas en faire trop.

Le retour dans ma chambre me fit prendre conscience que je n'étais pas prête à l'enterrer. Mais à y repenser, qui était prêt à mettre en terre un proche ? Il fallait que je sois forte aujourd'hui. Me ressaisissant, je pris mon sac, enfouissant la lettre dedans.

*0*

Les gens étaient moroses, la cérémonie éprouvante. La famille du défunt était tout devant. La sœur et la mère de Liam étaient en larmes. Le père essayait de se contenir, mais son visage reflétait clairement sa tristesse.

La famille avait choisi une église. Le prêtre faisait un discours que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je serrais la main de Drago, elle était chaude, m'apportant un peu de réconfort.

C'est la mise en terre qui fut la plus douloureuse. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Après tout, n'étaient-ce pas les amis et la famille qui devaient être présent ? Marcus posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Il est en paix désormais. » Marcus s'éloigna pour présenter ses condoléances à la famille. Oui, il était en paix… Je repensai à la lettre, en regardant la stèle.

_Hermione,_

_J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de t'écrire. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu m'en aurais voulu aussi si j'avais coupé les ponts… C'est ce que tu as fait. Je t'en veux, et j'ai besoin de temps. Je suis heureux désormais, je ne veux pas retourner dans le passé._

_Tu avais une place importante dans mon cœur, le futur nous appartient, essayons d'avancer. Je ne peux te promettre de retrouver l'amitié qu'on avait, mais je veux bien essayer._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est la réponse que tu attendais, mais je ne peux te donner plus que de l'amitié par correspondance… Je ne reviendrai pas en Angleterre, ou que pour des occasions particulières._

_D'ici-là, je te souhaite une bonne continuation._

_Ronald._

Ron… Tout n'était pas perdu, mais tout n'était pas gagné non plus. Même si le retour de la lettre n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, ça n'en était pas une mauvaise non plus. Elle m'avait redonné espoir.

Je récupérerai Ron.

« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Hermione Granger ? » Je quittai la stèle des yeux. Drago compris qu'il était de trop. Il s'éloigna de moi en me lançant un regard d'encouragement.

« Euh… oui. » Voilà ce que je redoutais. Affronter la famille de Liam. La mère me souriait, et le père me pressa la main. « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre fils, Monsieur et Madame Amos. Toutes mes condoléances. » Ma gorge se serra. La culpabilité refaisait surface, me poussant à baisser les yeux devant eux. Depuis trois jours, j'essayais de la repousser, en vain.

« Merci Hermione. » Je relevai la tête sous le coup de la surprise. Le père pressa un peu plus ma main pour appuyer ses dires. « Vous avez pris soin de mon fils, et vous lui avez maintes fois sauvé la vie… Alors merci pour ça. » Je me sentais mal : pourquoi ils me remerciaient alors que je n'avais pas pu éviter la mort de leur précieux fils ?

« Ne me remerciez pas… Je ne mérite pas votre reconnaissance. Je n'ai rien pu faire ce soir-là, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû être là pour lui. Alors non, ne me remerciez pas… » Je retins avec difficulté mes larmes.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas de votre faute, ni de votre fait. Marcus nous a raconté la soirée. Liam n'était pas à sa place ce soir-là. Il vous a laissée alors qu'il avait des ordres. Ne vous rendez pas fautive pour le manque de maturité de Liam. Il vous aimait comme une sœur, il n'aurait pas aimé vous voir dans cet état : en vous reprochant ses fautes. » Je hochai la tête. Je savais que monsieur Amos avait raison, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Chacun leur tour, ils m'enlacèrent, montrant une fois de plus leur reconnaissance après pour avoir pris soin de leur fils. La sœur de Liam était restée en retrait, regardant la stèle. Les parents l'emmenèrent avec eux. Je les regardai transplaner.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée devant la tombe. Un certain temps sûrement, car quand Drago vint me récupérer, il faisait nuit.

Il mit dans ma main une rose blanche. Je m'approchai de l'amas de terre afin de la déposer.

_Liam 1980-2003_

_A notre fils, frère et ami._

_Il a de nombreuses fois risqué sa vie pour la paix._

J'embrassai la tombe avant de lui dire à bientôt. Je me sentais un peu plus légère. Peut-être que le discours de monsieur Amos m'avait quelque peu soulagée.

Je me retournai vers Drago, afin qu'on transplane. J'étais triste pour Liam, mais mon cœur battait toujours autant la chamade quand Drago n'était pas loin. C'était un sentiment contradictoire.

On marcha quelque temps main dans la main dans le cimetière. L'endroit était glauque, mais je me sentais mieux. Par sa seule présence, il m'apaisait.

« Merci, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Rien ne t'obligeait à m'accompagner aujourd'hui, alors merci. » Il s'arrêta net, m'obligeant à me retourner vers lui. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Ôtes-moi d'un doute… On est un couple toi et moi ? » Sa question me déstabilisa.

« Tu me poses sérieusement cette question ? » J'étais restée neutre, ce qui accentua son doute.

« Tu n'imagines même pas quel effet tu as sur moi, Hermione ! J'ai peur que tu fuies dès que je dis ou fais quelque chose… Je sais que notre relation s'est améliorée, et qu'on ne s'est jamais rien promis, mais je suis quoi pour toi ? Tu m'as changé, mais si tu m'as changé pour rien, dis-le moi tout de suite, ça évitera que je m'accroche trop à toi.» J'étais restée pétrifiée par sa tirade. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Drago Malefoy remettre tout en question. Et encore moins pour moi.

Narcissa avait raison, je l'avais changé, mais il m'avait changée aussi. Je m'approchai de lui en posant ma main sur sa joue. Son regard me transperçait, me faisant rougir.

« Si je te dis que j'ai besoin de toi… Que tu es devenu indispensable à ma vie/ et à ma survie, et que je suis amoureuse de toi, ça te rassurerait ? »

Il resta un muet un instant.

« Oui, beaucoup…

- Alors, sois rassuré Drago… » Je lui souriais gentiment. Et mon sourire se transforma en un rire naturel et spontané quand il me prit dans les bras, nous faisant tourner tous les deux.

Me reposant au sol, il m'embrassa passionnément. Je me séparai de lui, à bout de souffle.

******J+7******

« Bonjour Marcus. » Quatre jours que je ne l'avais pas vu… Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux fatigués. Il était pâle, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

« Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à revenir travailler… » Son ton était dur. Il était en colère, pas contre moi mais contre lui. Les employés en payaient le prix.

« Je sais… » Marcus ne m'ayant pas invitée à m'asseoir, je pris l'initiative de le faire. « Je suis là pour une raison précise… » Marcus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

« Je t'écoute. » Je soufflai un bon coup. Je ne savais pas comment il allait prendre la nouvelle.

« La mort de Liam m'a fait réfléchir… Je… je voudrais enseigner aux futurs Aurors. L'Ecole des Aurors recherche un professeur pour enseigner les bases du métier. » Je me tortillai sur ma chaise. Marcus ne montrait aucun signe de contentement ni de mécontentement. J'avais du mal à le déchiffrer.

« Je sais que c'est inattendu comme demande, mais je ne me sens plus capable d'aller sur le terrain, Marcus. J'ai trop perdu. Et j'ai beaucoup plus à perdre maintenant. Ça peut te paraître égoïste, et tu auras sûrement raison, mais je commence à reprendre ma vie en main, je ne veux pas la gâcher. »

J'avais besoin de sa bénédiction. Ma décision avait été mûrement réfléchie, et j'en avais parlé à Drago, mais c'était la réponse d'Harry qui m'avait le plus apporté. Malgré les années, il me connaissait mieux que personne, mettant les nerfs de Drago à rude épreuve. De ce côté-là, je n'avais pas réussi à le changer, il était toujours aussi jaloux et possessif.

J'étais repartie dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué le sourire de Marcus.

« Hermione, tu ne seras jamais égoïste… Ta décision est noble. Tu continueras à aider les gens, mais d'une autre façon. Et je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pensé… Tu seras une excellente enseignante. Après tout, tu étais la meilleure sur le terrain. Et c'est humain d'avoir des projets et de préserver le bonheur que tu as obtenu. »

« Alors, tu es d'accord ? » Je n'en revenais pas.

« Oui, je suis d'accord… » En un instant, je m'étais levée pour me rasseoir sur ses genoux et l'enlacer.

« Merci. » Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Ma réaction le fit éclater de rire.

« Ma petite Hermione, tu m'écriras n'est-ce pas… » Il me frottait le dos, et je l'enlaçai encore plus fort.

« Bien sûr, je te considère comme mon père, tu sais. » Je me détachai de lui, je l'avais assez dérangé comme ça. Je m'étais levée et j'étais proche de la porte.

« Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas dit à Drago mais si j'arrête le terrain c'est parce que sinon, j'aurais l'impression de trahir Liam. C'était mon coéquipier et je ne me voyais pas continuer sans lui...

- Je pense qu'il aurait eu la même réaction que toi. Vous étiez proches, même si vous ne le montriez pas, et entre vous c'était une pure relation de confiance. Et il aurait été heureux pour toi… » Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Tu sais, j'ai énormément regretté de t'avoir mise à pied. Mais d'un côté, j'en suis heureux : c'est Drago qui t'a sauvée, ainsi que la gamine… J'appuierai ta demande d'adoption, et je demanderai à Kingsley de donner un coup de pouce à ta demande. Tu seras une très bonne mère pour elle. » J'étais émue, j'avais l'impression que tout s'arrangeait.

« Merci. Mais je ne m'en serais jamais sortie sans toi… » C'était vrai, il m'avait tout appris.

« Allez, file…

- Marcus, avant que je parte… Est-ce que tu pourras me prévenir une fois que tu auras eu les rebelles ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de m'en mêler, mais j'aimerais au moins que leurs crimes ne restent pas impunis… »

Etant trop proche de Liam, l'enquête avait été confiée à d'autres Aurors. C'était mieux pour mon moral. Marcus me connaissait bien, il savait que ça m'aurait apporté encore plus de chagrin. Je ne pouvais que le remercier pour ça. L'enquête m'aurait fait replonger en enfer, et je ne voulais pas redevenir « Hermione le robot ». J'avais accepté sa décision sans broncher, ce qui l'avait surpris.

« Bien sûr, on en a arrêté un d'ailleurs… C'était une secte Hermione : « les Libérateurs », comme ils s'appellent. Ils reprennent les idées de Voldemort en les modifiant à leur sauce. Une mission est organisée demain à l'aube pour les attraper. Leur QG a été repéré, ils iront tous à Azkaban, je t'en fais la promesse. »

La nouvelle me fit chaud au cœur : au moins, Liam aura obtenu justice. Mes anciens collègues avaient été rapides sur ce coup-là, sûrement par esprit de solidarité.

« D'accord… J'écrirai à Monsieur et Madame Amos pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ça les soulagera peut-être un peu. » Marcus hocha la tête. « Au fait, Marcus, pense à prendre ta retraite… » Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère devenue trop lourde.

« Sors de mon bureau Hermione, tu commences à dire des bêtises. » Sa phrase me déclencha un rire. C'est sur la mine un peu plus détendue de Marcus que je fermai sa porte de bureau.

******J+8******

Ce fut avec une certaine nostalgie que je vidai mon bureau. Les au revoir avaient été longs mais je ne regrettais pas ma décision. Pour une fois, je me projetais dans l'avenir. C'était particulier.

Je ne l'avais jamais fait depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était plutôt agréable.

Ron avait raison, l'avenir m'appartenait.

*0*

_Je pense que je publierai l'épilogue enfin de semaine, il est déjà écrit._

_D'ici là, je vous embrasse fort._

_Caro._


	20. Epilogue

_Coucou tout le monde…_

_Voila l'épilogue. Je vous retrouve en bas de cette page._

_**Disclaimer** : JKR est celle qui à créé Harry Potter._

*0*

******7 ans plus tard******

« Plus vite, plus vite… » Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Du calme Sarah, tu vas rentrer dans les gens si tu pousses trop vite ton chariot.» Elle était devant Drago et moi. Drago souriait : hier soir encore, il était en train de la consoler parce qu'elle paniquait.

Elle se stoppa net quand elle arriva devant la barrière de la voie 93/4. Elle regarda Drago, lui demandant silencieusement de traverser avec elle. Il lâcha ma main pour l'accompagner.

C'est avec le sourire que je vis Drago se poster derrière Sarah et pousser le chariot tous les deux. Je les suivis peu de temps après.

Le quai était bondé de monde. La vapeur du Poudlard Express se répandait dans la gare. Voir Sarah aller à Poudlard me serrait le cœur, mais j'étais heureuse pour elle.

« Hermione, tu es sûre que Ted va à Poudlard avec moi, hein ? » Je m'agenouillai face à elle.

« Oui Sarah, Teddy sera avec toi, je te le promets. D'ailleurs, ils ne doivent pas être loin. » Je me relevai et lui saisis la main. Drago s'occupa de pousser le chariot.

C'est quelques mètres plus loin que l'on croisa Harry et Ginny. Ted et James étaient avec eux. Les voir soulagea Sarah.

Ils nous souriaient. J'enlaçai Harry et Ginny. Depuis sept ans, tout était redevenu normal entre nous. Seule la présence de Ron manquait, ce dernier ne revenant que très rarement en Angleterre, ou en général pour les rares occasions, comme les sept ans de James qui arriveraient bientôt. Drago les salua d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'aller à Poudlard, les enfants ? » Harry étaient très proche d'eux. Les années en tant qu'enseignant aidaient, apparemment.

Ted et Sarah échangèrent un regard complice. Eux ensemble, ils ne faciliteraient pas la tâche aux professeurs.

Le train siffla, rappelant aux passagers qu'ils devaient embarquer.

Sarah me regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Je l'enlaçai en lui chuchotant des mots doux.

« Ça va aller ma fripouille, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas toute seule, il y a Teddy avec toi, et Harry sera ton professeur. Et tu peux nous écrire tous les jours, si tu le souhaites… » Je lui embrassai le front avant de la lâcher.

Drago lui donna des Chocogrenouille avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Il n'en montrait rien, mais j'étais persuadée que ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir partir. La période avant les vacances scolaires serait longue pour nous.

« Tu veilleras sur eux, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry me regardait, il était heureux. La paternité lui allait si bien ! Ginny était enceinte de leur second enfant. Le débat était sur le prénom : Harry voulait l'appeler Albus.

« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ce n'est pas bon de te faire du mourront, vu ton état. » Je le frappai gentiment, nous déclenchant un sourire. « Je vais devoir y aller aussi, mes devoirs de professeur obligent. » Il porta James dans ses bras, et embrassa Ginny au passage.

« Sois sage mon grand, veille bien sur maman, d'accord ? » James hocha la tête.

Harry déposa son fils au sol, et monta dans le train. On le reverrait bientôt.

« On se voit samedi, Hermione ? » Je souriais à Ginny, elle était radieuse.

« Bien sûr, je te reconfirmerai par lettre… » Je l'enlaçai avant qu'elle transplane avec James. Elle devait d'abord le déposer chez les Weasley pour après aller travailler.

J'attendis avec Drago le départ du train. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre où était Sarah.

« Je t'aime… » Je l'avais chuchoté, mais elle comprit.

« Moi aussi. » Je souriais. Oui, j'étais enfin heureuse.

Le train démarra pour finir par disparaître dans un virage.

« Ça va ? » Drago s'était rapproché, collant son torse contre mon dos. Je saisis ses mains pour les déposer sur mon ventre légèrement rebondi.

« Je pensais au prénom… » Je le sentis respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux.

« On ne sait pas encore si c'est un garçon ou une fille… » Je me retournai vers lui.

« Va falloir y penser Drago, le rendez-vous est samedi… » Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas décaler ?

-Non, ça ira, Ginny m'accompagne de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire d'annuler une séance avec un patient, je sais à quel point elles sont importantes… » Mon sous-entendu le fit sourire et il m'embrassa de nouveau.

Oui, j'étais heureuse désormais.

*0*

_La fiction s'arrête ici. Je suis très contente de l'avoir partagé avec vous. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une autre fiction (je dis ça mais j'ai déjà une autre idée d'histoire). D'ici là ça sera surement des OS._

_C'est à vous de travailler maintenant, en me laissant votre avis juste dans le petit encadré en dessous =D._

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. _

_Bisous._

_Caro._


End file.
